Rotten Hearts
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: Vaas wasn't always the villainous man we see him as now. In fact there was another he held deep in his heart other than his sister... And she was still there. How will Vaas react when she returns to her home, his home... His island? Not an average, Vaas X OC. Smut chapters; (1...)
1. Chapter 1:Memories

**Chapter 1:Memories**

**This is just one of the many fanfictions I am about to start. Check out the Black Hat fanfiction I posted. Just as that one, I will try my best to post as soon as within every two weeks. Also checkout my books on Wattpad if you enjoy my fanfictions. I draw to and I promise to post images on my deviantart page.**

_**SMUT!**_** You have been warned, if you don't like graphic sex then this story is definitely not for you. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

**Vaas POV**

_I couldn't forget her beautiful blue eyes staring at me in the most innocent way, how she gripped tightly onto my shoulders, her slender legs wrapped around my waist, silky black hair veiling over us as our tan skinned foreheads connected. Her eyelashes flowing so gracefully every blink._

_"Do you have to leave, princessa?" I asked as I raised a rough skinned hand to brush strands of silk black hair behind her ear. She sighed weaving her hands through my flaky black Mohawk, staring intensely into my hazel eyes._

_"I don't have to... But I want to."_

_"Will you be back?"_

_"I promise, I will."_

_"I believe you." I whispered between parted lips, I brushed my knuckles across her cheek._

_"You worry about me to much..." She stated in her sweet Spanish accent, like music to my ears._

_"Because I love you."_

_"Thats why I wanted to spend my last day with you... Because I love you too." I smiled proudly, to gain the affections of such a beautiful soul as her took time to do. I had now known her for fifteen years, three months, two weeks, and four days. It was almost like a dream, I would never forget the day we met and now she was leaving to become a professional dancer. She danced so professionally, it was more fluent and classical like than vulgar. She closed her eyes and moved forward brushing her lips against mine and sending chills down my spine. Only she could give me this feeling, this feeling of want._

_"I want to give you something special..." She whispered to me, I stared her in the eyes once they had opened, we were so content, the jungle floor beneath us, sweat beading at our foreheads. I knew exactly what she was going to give me, the most special thing of all, her virginity. She had told me about it before, it was a short conversation, how if she could choose who she could give it to, it would be me. Her parents didn't like me very much, despite my connection with the Rakyat warriors, the truth was I didn't like my parents very much either. She was leaving tomorrow and they weren't aware of this, I was the only one that was._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes..." She moved her hands down my shoulders and to the bottom of her black tank top, lifting it up slowly to reveal her tight stomach, tribal tattoos scattered to the left of her belly button. She threw the tank top to the side, into the green bushes leaving her in a loose sports bra and black shorts._

_"This is only going to make me want to keep you from leaving more." She just smiled frankly before moving her nimble fingers across the bare skin of my chest and up to the green gem that hung down from my neck. My breath went ragged, she smiled when she felt my bulge at her center._

_"I love you Vaas..." She claimed softly against my cheek, starting to plant kisses across my skin, moving down my neck. I chuckled in my throat and wrapped my arm around her torso, pulling my lips to her neck, I started reenacting her movements. She started to grind against me, I grunted at the pressure she put against my bulge, my head falling back before I flipped her over, laying her back on the leafy ground. I stared down at her, her hands on both sides of her head, my eyes moving down to her shorts, my hands following, I started to unbutton her shorts. At the time I wasn't skilled when it came to woman, she was my first as well and that is what made me so proud, that she chose me and I her. I rose up sliding them off her slender smooth legs, she giggled as I threw them over my shoulder carelessly. I then hovered over her lips, connecting our foreheads._

_"Oh Vaas..." Her eyes started to tear, she raised a hand up to my left cheek._

_"Can't you come with me?" She asked, I grew afraid, I had never left the safety of my island, I had never even considered it._

_"Why can't you stay?" I wiped a tear as it slid from the corner of her right eye._

_"I want this... I want to be famous."_

_"You will always be famous to me." I grinned pushing forward, her plush lips met my dry ones, she drug a tongue over my bottom lip to moisten it. My hand moved up to sink into her hair. I moaned loudly causing her to pull away and laugh in amusement, I just shook my head._

_"What's so funny?" I started kiss her neck again moving down to her collar bone. Her bright red underwear stood out amongst the green foliage of leaves that were below us. I started making soft kisses down her tight stomach, feeling her and clenched as my lips passed by. She chuckled again, her hands resting over my shoulders, I didn't stop at her belly button. My eyes meeting hers as I gripped for the thin lining of her underwear, I pulled her underwear down her legs. My eyes widened to meet with the first shaven pussy I had ever laid eyes on, it was gorgeous, she laughed again, she had been prepared __**FOR ME**__. I didn't know what to do after that, but continue moving down. I moved my lips down over a special spot that caused her to arch her back and moan loudly._

_"Vaas, do that again."_

_"Anything for you, my amor." I kissed over the area again, a small flap of skin above her virgin hole. I started sucking gently on it, lapping my tongue around it. She moaned again, her hands shooting down to grip, handfuls of leaves._

_"No se detienen!" She gasped through ragged breaths, I didn't know what I was doing, but I continued. Her back arched again and she yelped with pleasure, I could taste a salty substance after that, it had a sweet taste to it almost like sugar. She fell down breathlessly, she then smiled as I started making kisses back up to her lips, I stared down at her smile._

_"My Bonita princessa." She slammed her lips into mine and I started working on the zipper of my pale shorts. I dug my hand into my pants, her breath caught up as I searched to take my member out. I grabbed it and pulled it gently out of my pants, it stuck up like a stick. She stared down at it with wide eyes, my father told me I had an average size penis, about six inches long._

_She sat up slightly and stared down at the veiny dick, she then looked back up at me. Was something wrong? Perhaps she wasn't ready. I would hate to hurt her._

_"Something wrong?"_

_"No..." She shook her head. "I know it's going to hurt."_

_"I promise to make it as painless as possible."_

_"O-Okay..." She laid back as I hovered over her again, I positioned myself, her knees falling up in a bend and she gasped when I pressed against her opening. I kept in a plank, my hands on both sides of her head, I stared down at her. Lowering my torso down to touch hers, I wrapped my arms around her neck and I laid the most softest kiss on her neck._

_"Baby, are you ready?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and nodded in silence, I could tell she was bracing herself for what was to come. I slid my cock into her slowly, she winced and wrapped her arms around me tighter. "You okay?" She was silent as I stopped pushing in._

_"Don't stop, it hasn't happened yet." I pushed further in, she dug her nails into me at a pop. I could feel it against my cock, she was tight, her insides clenching around my penis, I grunted. Starting to move my hips to meet with hers and I pulled in and out and started a slow rhythm. She cried into my lips and I pulled away, pulling out, she stared up at me._

_"Baby... I am so sorry."_

_"Don't be, keep going." She insisted, I took in a ragged breath, my cock was burning or her, I needed to be inside her. I pushed myself into her again and she moaned in pain, I started to repeat the same motion as before._

_"Oh Vaas!" She hollered out, I thought something was wrong until I realized she was crying in pain... And pleasure. My cock pumping into her, I moaned, tightly holding her to my body, I never wanted to let her go. I steadily lifted her and turned over so I was against the tree again, she was straddling my cock. She wrapped her arms around me staring at me with starry blue eyes, I held her hips as she started to grind against me as she did before. She then began riding me at a slow pace, wincing every so often blood smeared on my cock._

_"Vaas..." She whispered in my ear before I started pulling her hips quickly into mine. She moaned loudly, our foreheads connected as I watched her expressions of ecstasy and pain. She was so close, she tightened around and me, her head falling back as he hollered in pure pleasure, I felt her insides clench, just as I was about to in my cock slide from one wrong pump and I came all over her belly, laying her back on the ground as my seamen spilled onto her._

_I fell forward holding my body over hers, she pulled me to kiss her gently, before pulling away, she smiled._

_"Promise me, you will never change." I smiled._

_"I promise with my life, I will always be yours."_

_"And I yours." _I shot up from the mattress in a hot sweat, these dreams had been occurring for days now. I could never get sleep because she was always on my mind. I fucked up, I may like being a pirate lord, but my promise to her was to never change. I was once innocent and lovable, now everyone on the island feared me. I swung my legs over the edge of the mattress, my bare feet meeting the concrete floor, the only light in the room was beside the exit sign, it was a neon blue. Dead animals hung from the ceiling with lights pierced through them, same neon color, my clothes sprawled out on the floor beside the mattress. I was naked meaning I wasn't alone, this made me feel even more like a piece of shit. I heard a loud groan and looked over my shoulder, a naked Bad town whore laid in the bed beside me. Long Black hair, oriental skin, a large tattoo down the side of her back which was turned to me. I shook my head and stood up groaning in annoyance.

"Hey bitch!" I yelled at her, she shot up and stared at me with obvious fear. "Get the fuck out of my compound, Carlos will pay you before you leave." She shot up nodding in agreeance, grabbing her clothes off the floor and leaving. I reached up grabbing the sides of my temples and rubbing them, the corners of my eyes possessing yellow crust, I quickly rubbed it away. I picked up my clothes off the floor and began getting dressed, after I strapped on my holsters, I left out the exit door and went down the stairs past the rusty cars and out the warehouse's large doors. My men were slumping around, as usual, they think that staying in my compound meant it was break time. I heard a gunshot echo through the compound, the whore had gotten her pay I assumed, I scuffed and shook my head. I took in steady breaths, she was still on my mind, not even the smell of the red dirty couches I passed by could keep her away. I missed her and I knew it, it was only a year ago, I had completely forgotten her, but then she came back. I am guessing she is yin and I had became yang. I will soon see her again, I knew she would come back to her home, six years ago she promised she would return and that day... Perhaps that day will hurt me the most, seeing what I had become will bring her sorrow, my promise had been broken and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2:I'm Coming Home

**Chapter 2: I'm Coming Home**

**I hope I didn't post this chapter to quick, I finished it and sought an opportunity to post it. I don't think I explained well enough, I will try my best to fix that in time. Plus, I hope I am not rushing this, I hope to have her meet Vaas in chapter 8 so... My other stories were sloppy so I just deleted them and now I am starting them off at scratch. Lol. I hope you all like this story, please say if you do.**

**Chapter 2: I'm Coming Home**

**Mirabella POV**

I stared straight forward into the blue eyes of my reflection, dark circles had grown under them, my hair was slightly frazzled and my lips dry from lack of moisture. The black sports bra revealing my tattoos to the other woman of the room, I had acquired abs from years of dance practice in which I perfected my every technique. My manager told me I could go international, that would only be worse than three hours of sleep at night and a small breakfast to serve for the day. I missed home, surprisingly my family, and most importantly Vaas. I had grown so dull since I had left, my parents probably think I am dead by now, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't care. Woman about my age whizzing back and forth in the dressing room, all preparing for their morning routine... But me... I hated this. I thought I would love to be a dancer in ballet, but I found out it was not my calling. My instructors thought otherwise, telling me I had natural talent, that I could go onto Broadway or some other famous line of entertainment.

I looked at myself now though, six o'clock in the morning, running off of an energy bar, and about three hours of sleep. I couldn't handle this anymore, I had grown physically accustomed to the workouts, but my muscles ached along with my brain. I had pushed myself to far. I stared blankly into the mirror, bedazzled with lights on its edges, makeup and hair products scattered across the desk. One by one each woman left the room in tights and leotards, I however had stayed behind. My friend Jessica, who was American, was the last to leave and had noticed how still I was, how reluctant I was to join the others. Her long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and pale white skin. As all Americans were, she acted higher than what she truly was, an admirable trait in certain situations, but in others I could do without it. She was in a blue tank top and black shorts that at least covered her butt cheeks. She was more bone than I who was more muscle, she placed her hands on my shoulder and stared into the mirror at me ghosting a smile.

"Is something wrong Bell?" I shook my head hesitantly, her smile fading, I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong? Don't lie." I fiddled with my thumbs for a moment before glancing up at her innocent expression.

"I can't do this anymore." I answered with a rather raspy voice, my Spanish accent was still strong and I thanked myself for not losing the perfection within it.

"What do you mean?" She sat down in the chair beside me and stared at me, I looked over at her, giving eye contact.

"I don't feel happy anymore... I wanted to be famous."

"And you have that choice?" She was aware of our instructor's propositions and gladly pushed me to take them.

"But I do not wish to take it."

"Why not?" I fell back in my chair, leaning my head against the backrest and staring up at the ceiling, I sighed again loudly.

"I miss the jungle breeze..."

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion, she had not known where I was from and all these years I was just a friend with no past to her.

"I miss my family... And the constant bonfires... The melody of birds and the sound of his ukulele."

"Who's?"

"Vaas's, the man I mistakenly left for something as terrible as this."

"Don't say such things. He doesn't deserve you."

"No... And I am beginning to think the same towards me. I had left him for good... I promised to return, but that was six years ago. He probably has forgotten about me." There was a silence as my friend stared at me with almost confused eyes, little had I ever mentioned about my past and here I was spilling the beans.

"Mirabella?" My eyes started to tear up, she then was startled, I had never cried in front of her or anyone since I left the island.

"You know what... I loved him and my family... Yet, I left them. He asked me to stay, but... I said... No..."

"That was the past, what do you plan to do now?" My eyes shot up to meet with my reflection once again and suddenly, I felt hope wasn't completely gone, a smile came to my expression.

"Go home." I replied softly, her eyes widened. I sat up from my seat and grabbed my black duffel bag which was left untouched beside the chair on the floor. I started my way to leave through the door into the hallway of the backstage area.

"Wait!" Jessica shouted to me urgently, she sat up from her seat, walking over to me and grasping my shoulder.

"I will go with you, besides I want to see this Vaas guy." I smiled and then turned to her, giving her a friendly hug and then pulling back.

"You sure?"

"Of course, what's the worst that can happen?" Plenty of things, things that she wasn't exactly aware of.

"We leave for Bangkok tomorrow."

"What?" Her smile faded.

"I was born on an island not far from there. The only way to get there is by boat." I could tell by her expression that she didn't seem so excited to hear about the location of his island.

"Oh... Okay... Just let me go to my apartment and get some things."

"Sure. I will meet you at the airport tomorrow. The least I can do is buy your ticket."

"Thank you, I'll see you then." I then started my way to leave this terrible place for good. I wasn't just going home to prepare, I was also going home to get a good rest in before our journey back to my home. I could only hope that nothing occurs to prevent this, I would love more than anything now to see Vaas again. Whether he is with someone else or has forgotten about me, I missed him and I would very much like to see him. Hopefully he hasn't changed as bad as I, his soul still pure and his mind still caring, just the way I remember him.

I sat down cozily in my grey seat beside Jessica on the plane, she was looking out the window listening to her annoying music. I sat with my arms crossed and my feet spread out. My hair was back into a ponytail and I was in navy blue jeans, pink flip-flops, and a green tank top. I laid my head back and closed my eyes with a sigh. Jessica pulled her ear buds out and looked over at me, she was in no way ready for the jungle. A thin blue dress is what she wore with light blue high heels, her hair put up in the most formal fashion. She beamed over at me, apparently she was excited to, but surely not the same excitement as I was feeling.

"So... Tell me more?" My head shot up slowly and I glared at her. What was she expecting me to say? I had told her enough about Vaas before we boarded the plane.

"I was born on the Rook islands."

"And?" She nodded her head, urging me to tell more.

"It is probably the most beautiful place in the world, but also the most dangerous. Nothing, but jungles and beaches full of fauna and flora that can kill." Jessica's eyes widened with fear and she gulped, I giggled slightly shaking my head... Naive Americans."From what I know, we don't have to worry about the bullets and grenades, that takes place with Hoyt's privateers on the South Island." I could never forget the day I met him, I was twelve, he was in his thirties then. Arrived on the island in his twenties. He seemed to be-

"South?" Jessica interrupted my thoughts, I nodded.

"Yes, there is North and South Island, plus some smaller islands scattered around it. North is larger than south, I already told you that Vaas was to inherit it after I left." Jessica nodded looking back out the window, she trembled with worry and me being the good friend I was, was kind enough to see that.

"Make sure I don't die." I grinned uneasily and shook my head.

"I promise." I assured her, she was definitely not jungle material, but I that's why she had me. "When we land, we head for the docks of Bangkok and we take a boat to the island. It isn't on the map, but I know it's there."

"Not on the map?" I laid back in my place again, I felt the more I talked the more she regretted coming with me.

"They took it off years ago." I said with closed eyes and my hands behind my head. "To many Americans." I grinned at the silence that followed, I looked over at her to see that she was wide eyed staring at me with a look of fear.

"Okay, I suppose, I shouldn't worry."

"You shouldn't if you stick with me." I looked back up at the ceiling above me.

"What happens when we get there."

"We walk to my village. Amaniki."

"Where will we stay?"

"With my parents I hope. If not then I have another option." Jessica seemed to nervous to actually ask what my second option was. I knew she didn't want to come, but she didn't want me to be alone and I respected that.

"Um... Sure..." She gulped, completely unable to trust my best interest. "What if-"

"It won't." I interrupted her bantering.

"And if-"

"Nope."

"Well maybe-"

"Enough. We'll be fine." I snapped in annoyance at her, she simply did not speak after that and I was thankful. I was still exhausted despite my long nap before we left for the airport. I laid back again and took in a deep breath, my eyes started to shut on me and then darkness.

_"Vaas..." I cooed as I navigated through the green branches of the trees. A large grin on my face, I still kept cautious, my bare feet snapping at the fallen branches my every step. I walked into an opening in the jungle, surrounded by green bushes, my smile fell as I looked around and heard nothing but the silent noises of the jungle. "Vaas!" I shouted again, suddenly Vaas jumped from the bushes pouncing onto me and pushing me to the ground, he held a push-up position above me. I beamed up at him, he stared down strictly at me, my smile faltered once again, something was wrong._

_"What are you doing here?" He snapped at me strictly, his eyes weren't full of love or happiness at my return, instead he was strict and he kept strict._

_"I came b-back for you."_

_"You need to leave." He pushed off of me and stood up, pulling me with him, he dusted me off and then gestured me on my way with a pat on the back. I just stood there and stared at him, I could feel tears starting to leak from my eyes._

_"I came back for you... Like I promised." I burst out into tears, he quickly came to gently grasp the sides of my face, he pressed his forehead to mine._

_"It's not safe for you here... With me... I need you to leave and never return."_

_"But... I missed you." He sighs pulling his hands away then slowly he backs away._

_"Leave Bella."_

_"No... Vaas?" He slowly backed away, I fell to my knees with an expression of confusion as he disappeared beyond the vines of the jungle. _

My eyes shot open, I was in a hot sweat, my hair was drenched in it, my skin more so. I felt a palm touch my left shoulder, I looked over to find Jessica sitting beside me. We were now on a boat to the island. It had taken another four hours to get this far, since lightning delayed our departure from the plane. She stared me in the eyes, I looked over at our captain, a man obviously born in Badtown. Overweight, oriental skin, brown eyes, black hair, shitty clothes. The moon reflected peacefully onto the cool water off the sea, it was still and flat.

"We are approaching the island." The captain stated, I stood up from my seat, excitement running through my veins. I walked over to the railing of the fishing boat, the loud motors chugging started to soften as we grew further towards the island. It didn't take long for him to plant the boat on the shore, Jessica wasn't to happy to find she couldn't walk through sand in heels. I however just disposed of my black boots and walked barefoot instead, I felt a heavy weight release off my chest as I stepped into the mushy sand. I took in a deep breath of the fresh scent of the beach and the island, a smile forming on my face, I had almost completely forgotten about the dream by now. Jessica came into the sand beside me, her face contorting at the texture upon her bare feet.

"What do you think?" I asked her, she couldn't help but smile.

"I am jealous." I chuckled and playfully pushed her.

"I want to show you something." I started to walk towards the jungle.

"Wait!" The captain shouted urgently, I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him, my impatience to explore my island all over again was causing me to grow annoyed.

"What?"

"You must be careful... Pirates." My eyes widened, I turned completely to face the man still standing on the boat.

"Pirates? You never said anything about-" All three of us grew startled to an explosion in the jungle brush not far behind me. I turned and looked out into the now silent brush with a ragged breath and wide eyes.

"Pirates! I shouldn't have come back-"

"Shutup!" I interrupted him without facing him, I kept my eyes narrowed towards the jungle, smoke erupted from the area where the explosion had occurred. It rose up above the height of the trees in the jungle, there was an eerie silence. It wasn't far away because the wind pushed the scent of gunpowder into our direction, it sizzled my nostrils.

"Mirabella?" Jessica questioned, I froze and looked over my shoulder at her. "Are there really pirates here?"


	3. Chapter 3:When you can

**Chapter 3: When you can**

**I don't know I posted a couple of chapters today because I had the time. I won't however for the next few days, I already have half of the fanfiction done on my laptop so, I promise to at least post several chapters when I have the time to post at all. I hope you all enjoy, I feel like I am getting lazy with my writing because I rarely have the time to write, but if that's the case (I hope not) then I will improve every already posted chapter, when I have the time. PLEASE TELL ME if I am rushing it or the events that occur are to fast paced.**

**Chapter 3: When you can't Defend**

At this point I didn't know what to think, a series of unfortunate events occurred after my feet had met with the sandy surface of my home's beaches. Maybe I should at have come back, maybe I should have gotten back on that boat and left there with Jessica... I couldn't though, that would mean all of this would mean nothing, just for me to cower away and leave Vaas behind. He was strong though, perhaps he could do better without me. I was still curious, pirates were on my island and I needed to know why.

"Stay here Jessica."

"Are you crazy?!" Fear shook through the captain's voice, he was afraid and I knew it. I however was led off of impulse, curiosity. My feet bringing me that much closer to the dark hell I was facing, until a shoulder met mine. I looked over to find Jessica, tears running down her eyes, she was scared to and I couldn't understand why. Yes, there was an explosion and yes, there might be pirates, but I just couldn't see the danger of the situation as she was... Perhaps, I had grown desensitized, but I don't know how.

"I promise to be back." I assured softly, shoving her hand gently off of my shoulder, I continued on towards the jungle brush, it wasn't long before I was between the trees and vines that made up the beauty of this island. I had walked for almost five minutes before I heard a loud clash and another explosion, by the noise and the flash of light, I was close. Chuckling followed the loud bang and soon did loud whimpers and cries. I soon understood their fear, my hands started to shake, I regretted not putting my boots back on before entering the jungle. If I needed to run it would most likely hurt my feet, I didn't care though, this was my native island. I grew up sprinting barefoot across this isle, I could surely do it again if I needed to. I stepped further out until I found myself hiding in the green foliage beside a dirt path.

A red jeep far out to the other side of the road was on fire, men wearing red and holding AK-47's beside it laughing as a group of natives sat whimpering and crying on their knees before them. The moon shimmered in my eyes as I quietly crawled my way to peak over the small hill that led up to the dirt path.

"Please! Let us-" Before one of the native girls could finish her plead, one of the men slammed the butt of the gun against her forehead, causing her to knockout onto the ground, a large gash on the her right temple soon started to pour blood. The native's cries and whimpers grew louder along with the chuckling of the two pirates.

"Stupid bitches! Keep your mouths shut!" One snapped, I took in a solid breath, this was wrong, this was not the island I was born on. Those men must have been pirates, but they were natives as well, X-Rakyat. I could tell by the intricate designs that went up their arms. I chopped my legs up over the ditch and into the dirt path, I started crawling silently toward the men. I was only a couple feet away when a large blunt object hit the side of my head, I fell to the ground, my vision blurring, a gunshot erupting in the distance, opposite of the two pirate's locations. I stared up at the stars, a throbbing pain in my left temple, the one who hit me was wearing the same as the other two pirate' he stood beside my body and stared down at me with a smirk on his face. The sounds of chuckling fading in my ears as I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up in complete darkness, all my limbs ached in a fury, I felt all this weight on my body. I could hear muffled voices outside of whatever I was trapped in. I pushed myself up using all my strength to break out of whatever was on top of me. I soon realized I was covered in bodies, as my nimble fingers touched dead faces and squishy skin, I completely panicked my breathing hitched and my chest started heaving, my skin was dry yet wet with an unexplained moisture. I used what was left of my strength and I pushed what was on top of me off, the sliver of light peaking between the openings between the bodies. I pushed myself from the bodies to find I was trapped under a pile of dead natives, cinged clothing drenched in blood and the scent of gasoline. I was surrounded by a dense jungle in the middle of nowhere. I shuffled away from the pile of bodies taking loud heaving breathes, uncontrollable tears straying from my eyes. I was covered in blood, my eyes still taking time I adjusted to the sudden burst of light that had fallen on them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" A deep voice clearly yelled from beside me, no more than two meters away. My teared eyes snapped to meet with the dark brown eyes of a pirate, a bandanna over his face and the same clothing as the other pirates before him, he had no forearm, instead he bared a machete at his left hand. I quickly scrambled to my feet, which felt blistered and weak. "FUCK! GET BACK HERE BITCH!" He yelled at me as I darted for the jungle surrounding us. I did not care which direction, as long as I was going somewhere, I was going to find my way. I worried greatly about Jessica, I promised her I would return, another promise I had broken.

I sprinted through the jungle with all the energy I could muster, I could hear the hurried footsteps of the pirate following me. I came close to a fallen tree, I vaulted over it and then made a turn going west of the tree after the trunk. I pushed past vines and bushes, not caring about anything at this point but getting away. I was going to fast though and not a thought in my mind could stop me from the impulsive state I was in. I tripped over the root of a tree, causing me to roll violently down a hill, I could feel prickly branches cutting into my skin as I rolled down the hill, straight to the bottom which stopped beside a brook.

I halted on my back, my arms and legs sprawled out in all directions, I could feel nothing, but pain all over, especially in my rib cage. I picked my head up slowly and looked down at the left side of my tank top I saw a large rip and behind it a deep cut in my skin, bleeding profusely down my right hip. My head fell back limply, I stared up at the fluff clouds that peaked through the opening of trees.

If now is the time I die... Than so be it, this is my home. Despite the pirates and the dead bodies, despite the fact that Vaas

might not love me anymore. I was here and that's all that mattered, I could rest in peace here. No matter if a crocodile decided to have my body for lunch, I would be here, I would be content... But... I would be alone.

.


	4. Chapter 4:Spilling the Beans

**Chapter 4:Spilling the Beans**

**Another Vaas POV chapter, I love writing from his perspective, he truly is a unique character through and through. I didn't want Vaas to find out Mirabella being on the island to soon, but... shit happens. Lol. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Spilling the Beans**

**Vaas POV **

Smoke flowed freely through the air of the shanty, leaving behind a musky scent. I sat comfortably at my small desk, cluttered with unnecessary papers and an ashtray for the ashes of the large blunt I was smoking. The shanty was dark, the shutters of the windows shut tight to keep the smoke from leaving the shanty. My feet were perked up upon the desk, I was slouched in my wooden chair, a video camera on the edge of the left side of the desk which was push against the wall.

I brought the blunt to lay upon my dry lips once again, inhaling the smoke and letting it seep out of my nose. I could hear my men yelling at natives outside, gunshots echoing soon after. I knew who was to come once the urgent sound of footsteps met the wood of the patio just outside the door. Benny bursting in through the door, he was in his normal pirate attire, with black shades as glasses and stubbles of hair upon his chin.

"Uh- Vaas!" I stared blankly at the ashtray as I stabbed the perfect blunt into the previous ashes, I sighed loudly before shooting up to my feet and turning to him.

"What the fuck is up Hermano?" I asked plainly, the drug induced state I was in, keeping me calm and collected.

"Um... We found an American on the beach last night."

"Why the fuck haven't I heard about this?"

"I-I don't know... We found her and we killed the captain."

"Did she say how she got here?"

"She's been crying silently ever since we threw her into a cage."

"Shit!" My left hand came up to briskly run across the stubbles of hair upon my chin.

"Sounds like I need to pay her a visit." A grin came to my expression, Benny nodded.

"She is in the cages by the outhouses." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"She probably smells like shit." Benny shrugged, I made my way past him and out the door. It wasn't much getting the intense stares from my men as I walked through the camp, it was no surprise, they all despised the amount of fear and power I had over them. The outhouses weren't to far across the camp, you walk down a path lined with trees and bushes until you find the cages and then the outhouses. To my surprise all the cages were empty except one, making my job easier. The unruly stench of shit and death mixing into my nostrils as I made my way to the bamboo cage with a smug expression on my face. By the looks of the blonde haired girl, I knew she would be worth a lot, I couldn't just assume her parents were rich, but it was most likely true that they were. She was in a mud covered teal blue dress, her hair was fuzzy in knots, her brown eyes were nothing more to me than shit, and her bare feet were covered in feces, I am not going to lie that if we fixed her up a bit, she could be fuckable. I was never one for blondes though. She was in a fetal position, sobbing into her knees, no doubt flexible, that could be a lot more on the price. I stopped beside the cage, the jungle surrounding the outhouses and other cages, I crouched down across from her, the bars separating us.

"Pera!" I snapped smugly at her, a grin held on my face, I was going to get money and that made me happy. It had been a week since the last Americans showed up. One thing that struck me though was she was alone, she wasn't with anyone, which completely surprised me, in fact I think she was with someone. "Look at me Hermana." I insisted strictly, her eyes moved up slightly to meet with mine, tears running down her now red face. "Hello... Do you know how you got here? How do you know about this place?"

"I-I want water..." She stated hesitantly, she was going to play tough girl with me, I liked a good challenge. My grin fell as I stared at her with a strict expression.

"If you don't answer my questions, you won't get shit." I retorted, she gulped audibly and moved her head back down to cry.

"My friend brought me here... She was born here and told me..." She looked up at me, sniffling and wiping drifting tears away. "That she missed this place."

"Oh! So you're not alone?" She shook her head, I pulled up from my crouching position with excitement. I spun around happily and clapped my hands. "That's good, your name?"

"J-Jessica..." She stuttered, I chuckled lightly, placing my hands on my hips and marveling at her, I then rubbed the stubbles of hair on my chin and crossed my arms, turning my back to her.

"What's your friend's name?"

"M-Mirabella." My eyes widened and I stilled, I felt every muscle in my body go limp. It couldn't be the Mirabella I was thinking of, I turned to face the American whore. My eyes were narrowed and my expression showed both anger and confusion.

"Say again?"

"Mirabella... Okay?" Her eyes met mine, she wasn't lying so perhaps it was a different Mirabella.

"Last name?"

"Santos..." Shit! I stomped my foot at the groin with complete anger, rushing through my veins.

"Fuck!" I walked over to the bars of the cage grasping them with a tight grip, the new bandages of my knuckles collecting sweat and dirt. "You better not be fucking with me!" I yelled at her irritably, she pushed her back further into the bars to move away from my angered state.

"Why?" I laid my forehead on the bars and sighed loudly, I turned to pace slowly back and forth, a million things going through my mind. "W-What's... Your name?" She continued boldly, my back facing her as I turned completely.

"Vaas..." I heard her gasp and when I turned to look at her, she was in shock. I then knew that Mirabella came back for me and obviously Jessica knew of this. The question was should I trust her enough to actually believe that who she was talking about was the woman I fucked six years ago? "Answer this question and I might believe you." I looked over my shoulder at the girl.

"Then you will let me go?"

"No, then you will tell me where you last saw her and which direction she went from there." I considered allowing her the chance of a better environment than a cage, probably because she knew Mirabella, but it quickly slipped from my mind. "What is Mirabella's biggest and only flaw?" This was a hard one, if she knew Mirabella she would know this flaw of all things.

"Um... E-Emotion..." Jessica hesitantly answered, I was hoping it not to be a lucky guess because she was right. Mirabella's biggest flaw was her emotions, all but fear, when afraid she did everything to push past it, yet, when sad, she would go into a depressive state, along with many other emotions, which caused this. I couldn't believe the bitch got it right, Mirabella was here and I couldn't help, but feel old nervousness creeping up on me. I hope I didn't have feelings for Mirabella like I use to, that whore left me and probably fucked other men when she was away.

"Where was the last time you saw her?"

"I saw her- um- She went into the jungle... And never came back."

"Where?!" I took one step towards the cage and the girl cowered.

"I don't know! Where they took me away!" She blurted out, her nails digging into her knees.

"Thank you... And that was when?"

"Around... I think four in the morning."

"Good!" I smiled with a endearing smirk before turning my back to her and walking down the path.

"Wait!" She shouted to me urgently, I just chuckled and kept walking, I was surprised after being informed of the news that I was still in a slightly good mood. I was going to find that twisted bitch and cut her head off, right after I had my way with her again. Oh Fuck, the exhilaration was getting to me, I really wanted her. That's what I was going to do, get angry at her for leaving me, rape her brains out, and then kill her. I walked down the Path and all I was thinking of, was her, yet this time I felt no pain... Only excitement.


	5. Chapter 5:She-ila be Stronger

**Chapter 5:She-ila be Stronger**

**Oh yes... *Devious expression* You can probably guess who will be in this chapter by the title, and yes again, I have a thing for crazy psychopaths, especially the ones from Farcry 3, so no doubt you will be seeing a lot of Characters from the game in this fanfiction and a lot of cliff hangers... Lol *Laughs maniacally***

**Chapter 5: She-ila be Stronger**

**Mirabella POV**

I had laid in the same place for hours, I felt weak, my skin had gone pale, the blood draining from the wound on my temple and on my stomach. Should I have cared at this point? Would it matter if I died? I had contemplated the perks of death, another adventure just waiting for me and now I was to take it early. I wasn't excited, but I wasn't afraid either. I would be here on this amazing island.

After I laid there for an hour, I assumed I had given up, but it all came back to me. I couldn't just let Jessica die, I couldn't just let my parents stay here on the heaven that became hell. I would help them off the island and that was what I needed to do. Not give up and die, Vaas never would have approved of it though, he would rather do it all himself and send me to somewhere safe, he would have called me crazy for even considering fighting an amry of pirates on my own. A smile spread across my face. No... He would call me insane.

_I laid calmly in my bed as I stared deeply at his sleeping form, a hand behind my head, in nothing but a grey tank top and blue underwear, my silk strands flowing in all directions around my head. This wasn't the first time he had sneaked into my room from the window to sleep with me at night. He would rather sleep inside then on the leaves scattered across the jungle floor within the temple where he was born. I knew it wasn't only because he preferred my plush bed versus the crackled leaves, it was because he wanted to protect me. He knew the consequences of my parents barging in and assuming to drastic conclusions, that wouldn't end well. He wanted to be near me, this is when I found my love for Vaas was real._

_His machete was holstered and laid against the wall under the window, where the brown curtains fluttered from the wind and moonlight peeked in through the cracks. It was across from my small queen size bed, with raggy tan covers, white sheets, and feathered pillows resting under our heads. He was shirtless as usual, the green gem hanging down from his neck by a thin line of vine, we were about fifteen, the both of us, he was still quite skinny then, his muscles hadn't developed. He just wanted to be near me and I him. He had his shorts folded neatly on top of the weak wooded dresser across from his left side of the bed, across from my side of the bed was the door which lead into the kitchen of my parent's small shanty._

_I moved over to my side, so that my hand's rested under my cheek and I was facing Vaas who was in his boxers and laying on his belly. I couldn't help, but smile, he was my everything, I loved him so much, yet I didn't even know what love was. Every time I saw him, he made me feel funny inside, he made me smile, he made me happy, he made me feel shy and modest, he made me feel brave, he made me feel love. It was the same as loving my parents, but there was more depth_

_"Why do you stare at me in my sleep?" He asked without opening his eyes, startling me completely, my cheeks turned a beat red and I beamed shyly._

_"Because you look so peaceful when you do." _

_"Your crazy, bella." I giggled, he smirked slightly, his eyes cracking open, his voice was soft and lazy._

_"How so?"_

_"You stare at me every time I come to sleep here at night."_

_"I just- I don't know." I wondered if it would be awkward to tell him how I felt, so far he thought this relationship was only a 'I like you' relationship, not an 'I love you' one._

_"Well, I would be a hypocrite to say I don't do the same." My eyebrows furrowed with confusion._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I wake up before you, remember? I then marvel at your beauty before I go."_

_"You do?"_

_"All the time, bella. I think we are insanely in love."_

_"In love?"_

_"Yes... Do you love me?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then we both must be insane." He wrapped an arm around me and held me in embrace, I smirked before I went to sleep, the day I knew he loved me to._

I needed to stay alive... For him... I twisted my weak body around so my belly was against the ground, I winced and made a slight yelp as I pushed myself up quickly to my feet. I stumbled over onto my hands and knees, a tear drifting down my cheek, I looked ahead, my vision blurred. I closed my eyes and took in a steady breath, one hand reaching up to grasp the large gash on my belly, I chopped my legs until I was standing and fell limp by shoulder against a nearby tree.

The jungle leaves rubbed against my skin, blood seeped through my fingers as I gripped tightly onto my wound. I took in a steady breath and with determination I started to limp down the brook, it guiding me to my place. Uncontrollable tears of pain sliding down my cheeks, I yelped again as I leaned to my left again into a tree, the bark not covered in leaves or moss, dug into my skin to make sifted scratches.

I yelped and burst into tears when I fell on my hands and knees again. I couldn't help but cry, the pain was excruciating and my heart was dead as it was. I was startled to the sound of tutting just ahead of me.

"My, my and you were doing so well." An Australian accent followed, I looked up, drool falling from the right corner of my lips.

A man leaned against a tree with a brown bushy beard and mustache, completely slicked back hair, dark brown eyes staring down at me, along with a yellow toothy grin. He was wearing a buttoned down blue Hawaiian shirt, with palm trees dancing in the wind; Navy blue trousers following black cowboy boots, his shirt buttoned down to reveal the sight of a large Buck tattoo. I didn't fail to notice the Bowie knife which was at his right hip, he must have favored his left hand over his right.

"I am impressed, Sheila, a nasty cut you got there and you made it this far." He nodded his head in approval, taking small strides towards me, slowly, he pushed his boot on the side of my hip where the stinging was most prominent and pushed me onto my back, I yelped and stared up at him with glossy blue eyes. "A pretty face you got there, how much do you think a pirate will pay to see it?" He crouched down beside me.

My face contorted and I collected the muck of blood at the slope of my throat spitting it out at him, it his face, causing him to wince. I was expecting him to kick me or at least do something of violence, but instead he reached a hand up to wipe the blood from his face, chuckling he licked his fingers clean of the substance causing me to look away with complete disgust.

"You taste good. I'm sure to get a fine price out of you... Oh, but your injured. I almost forgot. I will have to keep you until you are better." He grabbed my shoulders and despite the pain I struggled with what was left of my strength. His tight grip released on my now whitened shoulders from his grasp. "Little bitch." He made a fist and pulled his arm back, slamming it into my face, again I fell unconscious, no surprise... This island had made a huge impact on me, from the time I was young to now and it was still going, in both bad ways and good, I just had to decide which was which.


	6. Chapter 6:She-ila be Running

**Chapter 6:She-ila be Running**

**I might have made a mistake when I said Vaas would be coming in chapter eight. See for yourself. Excuse Errors I was in a hurry to write this. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long. Mirabella goes Savage this chapter to.**

**Chapter 6: She-ila be Running**

I woke up with pain all over my body, my ears were numb along with my dry throat. My eyes flashed open, my breath hitching at the realizations of where I was. I could feel cloth underneath me, I was on a twin size bed my tank top was gone leaving me in my bra and pants. The ceiling was of moldy wood and the walls from what I could see where damaged immensely by water stains. A pink and blue light partnered at the ceiling shedding a dim colored light across the room. I attempted to sit up but felt rope run against my wrists and ankles when I had tried. I was tied down to the bed post, panic spread over me as I struggled furiously from my place, but the binds only cut further into my wrists.

"Help!" I called shakily, trying to steady my breathing as best I could. Soon I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Sheila, your awake! I was getting worried." It was that man from before who had knocked me unconscious, he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down placing a hand on my bare knee, I then realized pants were all ripped and torn, I wished I had realized that before.

"Stay the FUCK away from me you SON OF A BITCH!"

"The language Sheila, it's uncalled for."

"Let me the fuck go!"

"Now... Sounds like I am going to have to teach you some manners." He sound up and walked out of my line of vision, coming back into it with a large knife in his hand.

"FUCK no!" I shouted, struggling from the binds as he came closer and closer, my eyes widened when I felt the tip of the blade against my abdominal. The cold metal sending unwanted shivers across my body.

"What should I put here?" He asked amused, I froze completely every limb on my body went stiff. "Something that will scar? Huh? Would you like that?" He hissed at me, I gulped turning my head away and biting my bottom lip. He pressed the knife into my skin, blood burst from the small incision and started sliding down my hip. I winced shaking intensely from my binds, tears starting to form on the corner of my eyes. "Tell me your name." He ordered before pulling the knife away and bringing the tip of the blade to his tongue.

"M-Mira... Bella."

"Mirabella, unique." He turned and left y line of sight again."I like it. Where are you from?"

"I was... B-Born here."

"Interesting. I haven't seen you around."

"That's because I left when I was sixteen." His face contorted to complete annoyance.

"Then why the bloody fucking hell would you come back?" He spat, droplets of spit fell onto my forehead and rolled down my temple. I grew very depressed by this question, I was going through all this because I wanted to see him again, I missed this life- well not exactly 'this life'. When I was on my way here, getting captured and tortured wasn't exactly what I had in mind. So I guess I had only one reason I came here...

"For Love..." I answered breathlessly, looking away with sadness. He then moved to quickly sit back down on the edge of the bed smiling down at me.

"Do tell."

"He was..." Defiance came over me, I wasn't going to allow him to know anything, that is my personal life! I glared over at him barring my teeth angrily. "I am not telling you shit, Aussie!" I shouted at him, he chuckled placing the blade on my abdominal again, the same place as before.

"Don't even-" He started pushing it into the same incision as before, I bit sharply onto my lip till it split and the knife started going in further, my back pushing down against the mattress to move away from the pain. "Fuck!" I shouted angrily, tears shedding from my eyes, I continued to struggle from the binds vigorously.

"I won't stop until you answer!" He answered briskly, I hook my head as the knife started to spin instead go in further, making a small circle indent on my skin.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I whimpered lightly, my lip shaking and a blood droplet trailing down my mid lower lip.

"Answer!" My eyes widened at a loud snap, he froze, I looked over to my left hand to find the broke from my struggling. He looked over at the rope, obviously looked surprised by the fact he had tied the rope to the bed right enough. I close my eyes arching my body forward and throwing all my weight into my left fist which slammed across his face. He slid of the bed, dropping the knife on the covers. He laid on his knees beside the bed holding his right eye, I grabbed the knife and started to cut the binds. I managed to cut my right hand free before he rose up and hoped onto my waist, straddling me onto the bed, when I realized he was in nothing but blue boxers.

"Naughty, Naughty Bitch!" He stated amused with a large grin on his face despite the fact his right eye was shut from the force of my blow. He pinned my shoulders down in which I took the opportunity to enact the move Vaas had taught me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and dug my thumbs into the creases of his neck where pressure points were. His arms gave out on him and he fell onto me, his nose touching mine and his alcohol breath causing me to cough. I then pushed him over off the bed before he could react, grabbing the knife I dropped beside my head and pushing torso up to quickly rip at the ropes. I freed my ankles just when he had risen and swung his arm around connecting his elbow to my nose. My torso flew back and my face cringed up, my nose starting to pour blood, in which I had dropped the knife between my legs, he chuckled in his throat lowly before snatching it and placing it at my neck and straddling me. I grabbed his wrist while his free hand palmed my wound causing my back to arch and press to his body. "So the kitty wants to play?!" He stated gleefully as though nothing had happened, this man was crazy. The knife moved down from my neck and hovered over my collarbone. "I prefer to be a bit closer." He moved his nose to touch mine again and I calmed my breathing to keep from engaging his stench of a breath. I stared into his blue eyes with mine and soon took in a deep breath, holding it.

"So do I MOTHER FUCKER!" I pulled my knee up to connect straight between his legs, causing him to howl with pain, I flipped him from me onto the ground. My adrenaline gave me a jolt and I jumped from the bed onto my bare feet with no pain. I sprinted to the stairs, he stood up.

"Get back here!" He shouted with anger in his tone this time, I patted my way up the stairs with ease. Slamming the door open and entering a small room with a wooden desk and a chair beside the door. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and I panicked, running as fast as I could to the door and opening it.

The night was young and a hard rain had made the dry ground muddy. He came up at the entrance to the stairs and stared at me as I stared out the door.

"Now Sheila, we can talk about th-" I raised my hand along with my middle finger and I spat onto his desk running out the door. The rain hitting my skin and immediately making me drenched. I took in a heave of a breath, my feet clumping into the mud, I started to run, he showed up at the door. "Your going to die out there!" He yelled, I continued to run as fast as I could. I went running to the only place I knew was safe... I hoped was safe and that when I went there they would accept me again. I ran through the hard rain for what felt like hours, the pains all over my body starting to return as my adrenaline came down.

The entrance to the village was revealed when I saw the sign, 'Amaniki Village'. I didn't stop running until I passed several shanties and made my way to my parents. It was far off across from the entrance of the building. I passed by wet tables and bowls full of rain water. I was breathing heavily when I had made it to the patio of my parents shanty, the lights peaked through the wooden shutters in the front. I stepped up and leaned against the column at the front, I felt tears coming on, but stifled them back as best I could.

I grabbed the brass handle of the door, turning it and pushed lazily into the shanty. When I looked across the door and at the round table of the kitchen... I mentally froze, all my limbs went numb, and my eyes stayed slightly hung... It was Vaas.


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting Again

**Chapter 7:Meeting Again**

**Yes! He is back with a vengeance and since I might not update for a while this chapter is extra long and extra juicy so I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Meeting Again**

**Vaas POV**

I was expecting to meet a woman drenched in rain and nothing more... But when I saw her, my heart stopped and my legs went weak. She looked terrible, blood trailed down from not only the wound at her abdominal, but also her nose, falling over her upper lip. She had cuts and scratches all over her, teared jean pants, muddy feet, and sewed up gashes.

"Hello Bella..." I struggled to say, I wasn't expecting a reaction like this from her presence. She started slowly walking in, her feet scrapping against the wood. I stood up and walked around the table, she fell forward, I came over quickly catching her by the shoulders before she hit the ground. She then wrapped her arms around my neck. Fuck! Was this really making me horny? I could feel it, I shouldn't be horny...

I wrapped my arms around her torso, holding the back of her head, my fingers slipping through her knotted hair. She moved into the crease of my neck and started to sob, I had never seen Bella cry before, she cried the day she left me and that was it. It felt nice holding her in my arms, I then moved my other arm under her thighs and I picked her up into a wedding style position. She moved from the crease of my neck and sniffled, she looked me in the eyes.

"I missed you so much." She stated before bringing a hand up, her fingers caressing my dry lips, I just stared back at her like an idiot who doesn't know what to say because I didn't. I stopped breathing when her eyes met my scar, I sighed, she moved her fingers from my lips and up to the indent from eyebrow up.

"What happened?" She whispered, her lips looked so gentle and plush. She had lost some weight in her face and she looked more toned than she did before she left the island. I watched as her eyes investigated my horrid past, it wasn't her that could have done this to me... She wasn't my sister. Once I had heard that she was back I thought I could fuck her senseless and then hang her like the whore she was (reference to video game), but now that I look at her. She is no whore what so ever, she is still that beautiful woman I fell in love with years ago.

I crouched down slowly, sitting down against the board, holding her in my arms as she continued to observe me. I couldn't handle this, she was far to beautiful for a man like me, far more pure than the man who I had become.

"Bella?" Her eyes shot to mine, which moved down to the wounds on her stomach."What happened here?"

"You tell me first..." She replied, I gulped biting my inner cheek I looked back over at her again. Reaching a hand up to grasp hers which was feeling my scar, I held her hand gently, my thumb caressing her palm. For a moment, I felt like I did years ago. All that stress on my shoulders had vanished, all that depression, and fake smiles had disappeared. Just staring into her gorgeous blue eyes had made me feel better and that was all that mattered, right? I pulled her hand up gently, so that my lips pressed flat against her knuckles.

"Things have changed." She winced as she sat up on my lap, sighing deeply before resting her head against my shoulder.

"I've noticed..." She closed her eyes, I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her torso, taking my other hand and moving it to graze over the wounds, she hissed with a wince. "Do you love me still?" She asked softly, my breath hitched in the center of my throat.

"You have been gone for a long time Bella." I answered hoarsely expecting words to return, but there was silence. I looked over at her, she was unconscious. I panicked laying her down on the ground and attempting to wake her up. I slapped her cheeks gently, her head lazily following from side to side. "Bella!" I shouted in her face, nothing, shit! She had lost too much blood. "Damn Bella! Your going to be the fucking death of me!" I lifted her up easily and as quickly as I could left the shanty out into the rain.

**Mirabella POV**

I awoke with a warmth surrounding me, my right cheek pressed against a tough fabric, the scent of cigar and alcohol meeting my nostrils. My eyes flashed open to darkness, I was laying in a bed against Vaas's chest, I sat up wincing, Vaas's snoring loud enough for the world to hear. My hair draping over my shoulders to cover my exposed breasts, I never remembered undressing, I was naked in a bed with Vaas who was fully clothed. Why was I naked? Bandages wrapped around my stomach with blood spots seeping through the white bandages. I sat up slightly, trying my best not to wake Vaas, he moved his head towards me and his hand reached up to itch his nose before he rested it on his stomach.

I looked around, I was on a king size bed that with red covers and three feather pillows under our heads. Across from the mattress width was a large dresser with a satellite TV on it and a stack of movies beside it. The walls were that of cement along with the floor which cracked in certain places, the door was red and metal; across from the end length of the mattress.

I felt a rough hand touch my lower back, calloused finger stung my skin, I looked over my shoulder at Vaas who was smiling suspiciously.

"My hermosa Bella..." He whispered, I didn't know what to say, the hand at my lower back causing unnatural things to stir at the pit of my stomach. "How is your wound?" I gulped loudly, pulling the covers further up to cover my breasts.

"Um- I-It hurts." He chuckled lowly and sighed moving his hand away, leaving the warm spot he created cold. He laid his hand on his stomach and stared up at the ceiling, yawning loudly.

"Your breasts got bigger." He stated smugly as he looked over at me again, my eyes were wide and my body trembled with embarrassment.

"W-Why did you- Undress me?"

"Your clothes were wet." I took another glance of the room around us.

"And you brought me?"

"To my place." I snapped back over to him, our eyes instantly connecting.

"Come here Bella... Let's talk." He stated opening an arm for me to nestle into, I hesitantly laid into his arm, he wrapped it around my neck and started caressing his fingers through my hair. "Why did you come back?" He asked randomly, I wasn't expecting the question so soon, was he not happy with my return? Oh no! My nightmare was coming into play. "Don't be to shy to tell." I took in a deep breath.

"I had become something I didn't want to be."

"And what would that be?" I laid my arms over the covers so that my breasts stayed covered, I started to fiddle with my thumbs.

"When I left, I thought I could be a dancer, the best... When I was offered what I wanted, I had realized it wasn't me, I had become completely opposite of who I was and I then knew that life wasn't for me. The long nights of practice, the few hours of sleep, an energy bar to represent the days brunch." I looked up at him, he was staring at the ceiling fan that twirled above the mattress. I took a moment to observe him, analyze him, the structure of his face had become more broad, his muscles more developed, and his Mohawk spikier since I had left the island. That scar was what worried me the most, I had so many questions about that alone that nothing else mattered, not even Jessica. He had grown into a man, a handsome man, a very handsome man, when I was younger these feelings weren't so strong. They were feelings, but they weren't as strong as they are now, now that I look at him, I can't help but feel goosebumps.

"Go on Bella." His eyes closed, was it my voice he wanted to hear?

"I missed you and my parents, I missed this amazing island, and its happy inhabitants, I missed the scent of the sea, and the sound of your ukulele, I missed it all Vaas. I never thought I would, but I did and years ago I made a promise that I would return and

that-"

"Things have changed my Bella." He stage without opening his eyes or moving a muscle, he continued to run his fingers through my knotted hair.

"What? What has happened to this place? I remember when we were allowed to run the jungle freely without having to worry about idiotic pirates." He was silent, his lips pursed and his hand stopped roaming my silk strands.

"Bella, what color were those pirates wearing?"

"Re-" I stopped myself before I could finish, my eyes moving to meet his attire, I pushed my hands off the mattress and sat up wincing as I stared down at his shirt and his gun which was holstered at his hip, along with the knife which was on the other side.

"Like I had said-"

"No..." I shook my head, his eyes opened to look at me, the worry in my eyes caused him to return the emotion. My eyes moving to the scar again. Vaas couldn't be, he would never be so... So... So violent. He was a pirate?

"Bella? Would you like me to tell you what happened?" I nodded my head, he reached the hand up to grab my shoulder and pull me back into my position as before. I hesitantly pressed my cheek against his shirt, his breath was loud and ragged, his heart beat pacing quick, he started to caress my hair again. Was it wrong to be laying down with him like this? If he was a pirate, he most likely had a reason as to why he was one. It was too much to bare though, tears were uncontrollably collecting at the corners of my eyes as I stared straight ahead with my cheek against his chest. I still loved Vaas, he still gave me that jolt of excitement, but like he said 'things have changed' and I was very curious about what else had.

"My sister... I loved her, I thought I could trust her. When you left I started to sleep back at the temple again, it wasn't the same, but I managed. My father had been looking for woman to proceed in the footsteps of my mother on the day I became leader of the Rakyat. I could not do it, he was disappointed in me, angry, we had gotten into an argument before I stormed off from the temple." He took in a deep breath, sinking his fingers deep into my hair-line and leaving them to rest there. "My sister, had gone to talk with the elders for the day, I had met her off on a path beside the sacred grounds. I told her of what happened. She suggested something, something I never thought I could do. She convinced me to-"

"Don't tell me..." I knew whatever he was about to say, would only change my opinion towards him, I love him and that would never change, but... He was bound to say something I never thought he would do and that I would never want to know.

"Why not?"

"I don't want anything to change the way I think about you."

"It shouldn't if you truly love me. There are worser things I have done than this Bella, be aware of that." His tone was strict and full of poison. "I killed my father." I gasped, a hand shooting up to cover my mouth as I started to sob. He didn't seem to care, he was lost in his story.

"I killed him, my sister Citra then betrayed me and turned the tribe against me. Giving me this scar before I had ran away to the South Island, where Hoyt had saved me from near death and had taken me under his wing. Turning me into his second, a pirate lord." Vaas was silent after that, all that could be heard was my sobbing, this was all too much to bare, the man I loved had become a murderer. "I think that is all you need to know for today."

"T-There is more?" I cried, he placed his lips against my forehead.

"So much more." He mumbled, before pulling away and facing the ceiling again."Tell me about what happened to you." He insisted, I attempted to wipe my tears away, my face was pale and my cheeks a bright pink.

"Well- Uh-"

"Oh come on Bella it can't be that bad, not as bad as mine that is."

"I left for Spain, I had acquired a manager within a weeks tops. From then on I was given offers for ballets and auditions. I had been given the job to work at a dance company in Madrid and stayed there for a while. My instructors said I was the best in my class, that was when I met Jessica, she was American and the only one to accept me as her friend. Mostly everyone was jealous of my so-called talents... I hated it. For Years I worked at that company, I would wake up at 4 and have nothing but an energy bar for the day, it was terrible. They said that I could go international, but I said-"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you pass on such a glorious opportunity Bella?"

"I wasn't happy." I answered softly, he sighed deeply, another silence had spread throughout the room. Straight until Vaas had moved himself down further so that his head was no longer on the pillow and our noses nearly touched, he stared deeply into my eyes, a hand in my hair.

"Did you date anyone when you were gone?"

"No... I gave myself to you for a reason."

"Hmm... It's a shame you couldn't move on."

"Had you?" He stayed silent, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm not sure..." He pushed my forehead to connect with his, moving his other hand up to grasp my chin, he slowly grazed his thumb across my lips. "When you left, I had no one. We were supposed to get married and grow old together with three hijos and a pet tiger, remember?" He chuckled softly, giving a friendly smile.

"Yes... I remember..." I gulped, closing my eyes to stifle back the tears. I felt a softness against my lips and opened my eyes to see he was kissing me. My eyes closed again as the kiss grew more hungry, our lips had longed for each other to long. His breathing getting louder through his nose, my hands moving to hold the sides of his face. Soon enough his tongue had gained entrance to my mouth, this hadn't been our first kiss, but it felt like it, since he was my only kiss. He rolled his body over mine, crushing his weight onto me as my arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. I moaned lightly, intensifying his lust for me. I pulled away when I felt a sharp pain at my abdominal, yelping lightly, I looked down at my bandages and he did the same.

"Who cares about that? Does it hurt bad?" Was this what he wanted? Was this why I was naked? He wanted to fuck me, what will happen if I allow him to? I wanted him just as much as he wanted me, I stared into his eyes and immediately lost myself, no logic.

"No..." I pulled his lips to mine again, his hands moved under my lower back where he slightly lifted my torso to meet his chest, the covers keeping my breasts from making contact with his shirt. He straddled my thighs over the covers pulling away to grab the bottom of his tank top and lift it from his torso. He threw the clothing to the side, his chest was toned more than ever, cut to perfection and going down his core along with light chest hair which peaked down into his cargo pants. He leaned down again until our lips touched, I felt a guilt rush over me, I shouldn't make love to a man who has killed, but this wasn't just any man. His lips proceeded down my cheek bone and to my neck, my hand delving into his thick Mohawk and tugging gently at the hairs, enough to get him more vigorous. "Vaas..." I gasped between trembling lips, my eyes closed with bliss. "Wait..." I attempted to pull him from my neck, but he wouldn't budge, I started feeling sharp nips at my neck and my teeth gritted together. "Please Stop." He continued, his hands shot up to the edge of the blanket, pushing it down further against my strength to pull it up. "Vaas! Stop!" I cried out, his hand finding my bare breasts with no trouble, I shivered as he started waving them around, his index fingers flicking at my nipples as he did so."Stop!" Suddenly the nipping stopped, his hands held my plump breasts firmly.

"Don't you want this?" He said breathlessly against my neck.

"Not like this..." He growled lowly at the pit of his throat and within seconds was off of me. He left the bed and moved to the cement walk across the length of the bed, placing his hands on it and taking in heavy breaths to steady his own. His shoulder blades protruding from his back as he held his weight against the wall.

"I thought you loved me?" I sat up, pulling the sheets to cover me again, I observed him. Realizing the scars that treaded down his back, it sent buckets of fear throughout my every form.

"Vaas, I do love you. It's just... I can't-"

"I'll just throw you away." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" He turned and looked at me, I no longer saw that man I fell in love with. It was as if his eyes had filled with darkness and his smile had gone to nothing.

"You are worthless to me now, Bella." The tears came back again, rolling down my cheeks as I attempted to wipe them away.

"You-you don't mean that."

"Every word." He spat angrily, where was this coming from? This was not the man I fell in love with. "You know." He started pacing back and forth around the bed. "I have killed a lot of people Bella and guess what, two of them were your parents." I went into complete shock, he stopped across from me. "That's right." Placing his hands on his hips triumphantly. "When you left I assumed it was your parents who brought you to leave, so I eliminated them, the past, right after I became a pirate lord." He smirked as though it didn't bother him at all.

"You monster!" I yelled at him tears flowing freely down my cheeks, his smirk fell.

"I know right? I also had sex with other woman when you were gone. Way better bodies than yours." My eyebrows furrowed with disbelief. "How does it feel?"

"What did I do to you?" I brought my hands up to cover my eyes and I looked down with shame.

"You left me... That's what you did." He grabbed his shirt and without hesitation left the room, the metal door slamming shut and a loud clicking from the other side. I felt sick inside, this was worse than my nightmare, this was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I laid back and sobbed into the pillow, I had no clothes, I had nowhere to go, I was alone, I was cold, and most importantly I was heartbroken. Never again would I ever see Vaas as the man I fell in love with... Never again.


	8. Chapter 8:Animal Cruelty

**Chapter 8:Animal Cruelty**

**A quick chapter, I hope it makes sense, it didn't take me long to put it together and I had time to burn so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Animal Cruelty**

Vaas had came back hours later, the events from before kept me in the same position I woke up in. My tears had died down an hour ago and my eyes now stared at the ceiling lifelessly. I had no point in life now, my love was gone, Jessica was probably dead, and my parents murdered by the man I love. That's right I still loved him and I was a fool to still feel so strongly for him after everything that had just taken place. I was wrapped tightly in the covers, my arms holding them against my breasts, the pillows under me sunk down with my head. Suddenly I heard a click at the door, I honestly didn't care when Vaas had walked in I just continued to stare expressionless at the ceiling. I heard hurried boots thump across the concrete floor around the bed, but not once did I look over at Vaas. The bed sunk at the width edge, I heard a loud sigh come from below me.

"Bella... I would like to apologize."

"It's okay."

"What?" Vaas snapped, his tone slightly annoyed or confused, I couldn't tell at this point. I sat up slowly and stared at him, holding the covers to my body with one hand while the other propped my torso up. Vaas was staring over his shoulder at me, with his eyebrows furrowed with confusion."What do you mean?"

"I left... And it was stupid of me to think everything would have a happy ending when I returned. I can live on, I never really liked my parents anyways and if that's how you really feel about me, well, it's your opinion." Vaas's lips parted and his eyebrows grew more narrowed along with his eyes, he was completely surprised on my reaction. I had to admit it hurt me, all around, but he left and gave me time to think. I took that time to deduce that the things that occurred I couldn't control, I would have to face the facts that things had changed that doesn't mean they didn't bother me. Vaas was a murderer and that scared me more than ever, he killed my parents, yet I still loved him. I was just a confused girl, stuck in the middle stage of a mental breakdown.

"I overreacted to your rejection... It was my fault."

"But you meant everything you said... And..." I sniffled wiping my tears away with the back of my right wrist. "I don't really care anymore." He was silent, most likely trying to put the pieces of the situation together.

"You still love me though?" I bit my bottom lip and looked down at the sheets, taking a deep breath, I looked up to make eye contact with Vaas.

"I do... I don't think that will ever change. You were my first crush, my first kiss-"

"Your first fuck." He finished, his tone brutal to my heart, he said it as though I was just another woman to him.

"How many other woman were you with after... Me?" He smirked, knowing well enough the jealousy and pain that it brought me. It was hard to believe that Vaas would gain any comfort from hurting me, but I would have to face that he wasn't the same.

"A lot." He turned his back to me again, tasting his hands up to rest on the back of his head as his torso dropped down onto the bed, he stared up at the ceiling. "Are your breasts natural?"

"E-Excuse m-me?"

"I asked if those hooters were real?"

"Vaas... Why would you-" He shrugged chuckling slightly.

"They felt real, they got pretty big Bella since you left." I naturally pulled the covers away to look down at my breasts giving personal measurements with my hands, failing to realize that Vaas had turned onto his belly and was looking at me with his arms crossed. "You enjoying yourself?" I gasped pulling the covers up again and staring at him with blushed cheeks. "They are big, right?"

"Isn't that unattractive?"

"No!" He shook his head. "You fucking with me? I actually find that really sexy and your skin... It's much softer... So tempting. Plus, you worked out?"

"I did... Lost twenty pounds."

"Really, I gained weight."

"Muscle weight."

"Hmm, I think other wise. I try my best not to look like a fat ass when I am shooting people." I would have laughed at the comment if he hadn't included his terrible actions into it. He knew it bothered me by the way I bit my bottom lip and dug my nails into the covers. "Have you ever used a gun before?" He asked smugly, not expecting an answer.

"Yes... A long time ago, you took me hunting." He laughed digging his head into the covers then looking up at me again.

"Only you would remember that Bella."

"You don't?"

"No... Those days mean nothing to me now." He stood up and turned to the dresser, opening a drawer and searching through it.

"I don't have pants for woman, but you can wear my boxers for now. No underwear either Chica or a bra."

"What happened to my other clothes?"

"I burned them."

"What?"

"I burned them." I was silent after that, I heard his answer loud and clear and I did not like it at all, but he didn't care, there was more important things to worry about.

"Vaas?"

"What the fuck is it?"

"Will you be able to get me my own clothes and undergarments?"

"Nope, I will consider it, but as of this moment..." He turned and threw a large red tank top at me with grey boxers, placing his hands on his hips he smirked. "You are a prisoner." I held the clothes tightly, my hands shaking and my knuckles going white. "Well what the fuck are you waiting for?! Get dressed!" He snapped at me, I nodded pulling the covers up further so I could dress under them, Vaas leaned against the dresser crossing his arms and staring at me with aggravation. Once I had finished, I stepped up from the bed, the side of my breasts peeking through the wide holes of the sleeveless tank and my nipples uncontrollably perking up against the fabric, the boxers did no justice and were to big, nearly sliding down to reveal my most sensual part of my body. Vaas was one to notice a satisfied smirk on his face and his bottom lip sucking between his teeth. I adjusted the shirt so my nipples weren't so revealing.

"You horny?" He asked randomly, I gulped staring up at him with embarrassment. "It's okay if you are, I mean I am." I shook my head in disgust.

"Asshole." I mumbled out of impulse under my breath his smirk fell and his lips pursed. He took a long stride forward so his body was an inch from mine, the heat coming from him causing me to flinch.

"What was that Hermana? Say it to my fucking face!" I stared up at him with fear, he stared back into my eyes, reaching his hands up to grasp the sides of my face in which he pulled my forehead to his lips. "Don't forgive me, for what I'm about to do to you Bella... Don't." He whispered, Vaas sniffled as though he was about to cry, my hands about to grasp his wrists before he pulled away snatching my left wrist with a firm grip, enough to bruise. He pulled me through the metal door which lead to stairs that went down to another large metal door at the bottom. His grip was getting tighter on my wrist and his speed ahead of mine almost caused me to stumble at the top of the stairs. My feet meeting the cold solid that made the stairs, Vaas's boots clinging against the metal and causing it to vibrate beneath my feet.

"Vaas! Stop you're hurting me." I whined, he ignored me, pulling me down the stairs and opening the door to she'd light into the narrow dark stairway. He held the door open pulling me forward and pushing me into the dirt in front of the door. The sun blinding me for a moment before my eyes had adjusted. Vaas looked around, I heard the slamming of the metal door and the tight grip of his hand on my wrist again, pulling me to my feet. I looked around, we had exited a large warehouse at the end of a large camp, shanties and small buildings circled around a small stage in the center of the camp with a pole piercing it down the middle and three red couches surrounding it. Men wearing red looked in our direction for a moment before continuing on with their business or just lazing around on a large crate, smoking a cigarette, drinking a beer, or cleaning their gun. Packages of a white substance stacked onto each other leaned against several of the buildings, a path between each building must have led to a branch off of the main camp. Vaas pulled me along, as we passed the stage eyes continued to glance up at us with curiosity, but then look away. I stumbled again, nearly falling into Vaas, but I caught my feet before falling. He didn't look at me once, leading me down a path between a red bricked building and a shanty, the path was between the jungle as you continued further, it soon led to a large opening, with cages making the edges of the circle. Villagers and damaged whores sat in these cages, Vaas stopped me in front of a cage across from the path, he opened it and without a word threw me in onto the ground, closing the door and then walking back down the way we came. I quickly turned and ran up to the bamboo bars, gripping them tightly and watching as he walked away.

"Vaas? Wait!" I shouted, he didn't turn at all and just continued walking, I slid onto my knees until he disappeared down the path. I was in complete disbelief, he had left here like an animal, I looked around at the others in the cages. They were in terrible condition, bloodied or beaten, I looked at the cage to the left of me to find a Vietnamese old man, I scooted back from the bars until my back met the bars across from them. I pulled my knees into my chest as tears started to fall down my face. The old man in the cage beside me looked dead, flies surrounded his gaped open mouth, his legs sprawled out, his nylon pants ripped, no shirt to cover his bony ribs from not eating for a long period of time, reminding me how hunger I felt, his skin was flappy at his stomach, his feet were scabbed and blistered, his teeth were partially missing and a bright yellow, he had a long grey beard, and no hair to cover his head. His skin was that of an oriental, but it was wrinkled and rusty looking, he looked in need of a bath, his chest rising and falling, with his lips burnt to a crisp. I looked ahead at the path again, the blazing sun causing sweat to start beading at my forehead. Slight pains from my bandaged stomach were no surprise to me, I failed to notice before as I was so caught up with Vaas.

"Hey." I heard a soft vietemenese voice to the right of me, I looked over to find a native girl wearing a red bikini. Her black hair was greasy and treaded over her shoulders with knots at the bottom. She had bruises all over her neck and thighs, tan skin from the blistering sun. "What did Vaas do to you?" She asked hesitantly, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He-He broke my heart." I replied with a raspy voice, raising a hand up to brush through my hair, my hair dove up naturally and fell over my left eye.

"W-What do you mean? Aren't you his new whore?"

"New whore?" My eyes narrowed at her, I was no whore.

"I was entertaining up on the stage when Vaas brought you in last night. It had rained pretty bad before then, I assumed you were his new toy." I shook my head, holding back the tears was getting easier, a lump in my throat.

"No!" I answered sternly, she flinched back and scooted away from the bars sitting in a fetal position. I looked ahead at the path again. "Never..." I muttered, she was silent after that, aware that I was in deep thought. I had enough of this, I wasn't going to let my love for Vaas get in the way of my everyday survival, get in the way of what people see me as... From this point on... I was going to be tough, I wasn't going to let him get the best of me, he knew he was hurting me and he didn't seem to care so... Neither would I.


	9. Chapter 9:A Confusing Ordeal

**Chapter 9:A Confusing Ordeal**

**I am trying my best to make the time to post my art on deviant art, I know I always say I will and never get to it, but I am pushing myself as far as I can go.**

**Chapter 9: A Confusing Ordeal**

The sun had fallen behind the jungle's surface, beautiful vibrant yellows and blues mixed into a purple where the moon was rising. It wasn't long before the stars started to appear and the crickets were audible and the moon was going light to the sky. I missed this, the night's on the island were unique from those in Spain. The stars created exotic shapes in the sky, this night made me forget everything, I smiled lightly to myself as I stared up at the moon, my eyes reflecting from its light.

"It will not be long now." I glanced over at the girl to the right of me, who was staring emotionless at the path.

"Excuse me?"

"They come to pick one for the night. You will probably get picked first."

"Who?"

"The pirates, they celebrate another day of life every night. Even Vaas, he might choose you."

"I highly doubt that." I look down at the dirt with depression coming over every muscle in my body. The night was getting cold, I started to shiver as the breeze hit my bare skin and flew through the fabric of the boxers and tank top. My eyes shot up at the noise of chattering and laughing approaching from the path across my cage.

"Here they come."

"I won't let them touch me." I growled with irritation.

"They enjoy resistance, trust me." A trio of pirates came walking down the path, one with a black vest on, one who was shirtless, and another in regular attire. They all had a beer bottle in their hand laughing and joking as they walked down the path. Making their way past the cages and observing the natives inside.

"Stupid rejects! I am surprised Vaas doesn't just shoot you al-" The one wearing the black vest stopped once his eyes had met my form, he quickly jogged over to the cage with excitement, the others following.

"You can't have this one man, this is Vaas's bitch." The one in regular attire stated before taking a swig from his beer.

"Who gives a fuck?! He always gets the pretty ones."

"Why not have the other one?" He gestured to the cage to the right of me, I looked over at her and she just sat there waiting as though she had gotten use to it, them treating us like animals, she had complied to their abuse. I glared back at the trio, the one in the black vest, now crouched across from me holding the bars of the cage and smiling a yellow grin, I could smell his sewer breath despite his distance.

"Huh, what do you say sweetheart? I have a nice big cock for you." I looked at the ground with disgust shaking my head.

"Go fuck yourself!" I spat, he grew angry slamming. His fists against the bars, shaking the cage from his mere strength.

"Bitch! I can kill you with my bare hands!" He yelled at me.

"Give it a try, we will see what happens then." I tempted, my eyes went narrow as I scowled at him, my nose flaring.

"Fuck let's do it!" He hopped up to stand and quickly reached down to his belt, pulling the keys from it.

"Michael man, Vaas is going to kill you." The man named Michael stopped scavenging for the key to my cage, he stared up at me for a moment before looking over at his friend.

"At this point it wouldn't matter!" The two backed away as Michael found the key he was looking for, about to open the cage. He dropped the keys shakily to the sound of a gunshot originating from the end of the path. The trio turned to face Vaas who looked infuriated, he dropped the hand holding the gun to his side, staring at the thr- one who was so bent on going against him.

"Michael? Come the fuck over here Hermano."

"V-Vaas I didn't-"

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Vaas yelled, I could hear Michael gulp audibly as he made his way over to Vaas, stopping in front of him. "Repeat to me what you just said to those dumb fucks over there."

"W-What do you mean?" He stuttered, Vaas chuckled shaking his head.

"Do you think I am an idiot! I have fucking ears! Now... Tell me." Vaas insisted in Michael's face, the other two stood frozen with fear and watched the scene trembling. I stood up slowly and walked over to the bamboo bars of the cage, my hands hesitantly reaching up to grab the bars as I watched helplessly through the opening of the cage.

"I-I said... At t-this point-"

"You said at this point it wouldn't fucking matter, is that correct?" Vaas waving the gun carelessly in Michael's face.

"I-I didn't m-me-"

"Of course you did, every word." Vaas put the gun to Michael's forehead, my eyes widened, I knew Vaas was doing this because I was involved, then again if it was anyone else, he probably would do the same. This man was going to disobey him and one rule of leadership is to eliminate those that do not follow to make an example for others. I heard the click of the gun and flinched.

"Vaas!" Vaas glanced over at me, we shared eye contact for what felt like ages.

"What?!" He answered back strictly, I didn't know what to say it took me a moment to find my words, I knew exactly what to do.

"Take me instead..." I answered in a whisper, staring at Michael who was looking straight at me.

"What was that, Hermosa?" Vaas's voice was low and hoarse full of confusion.

"Take me instead." I said loud enough for him to hear, his jaw clenched, the two pirates looking over at me with surprised expressions.

"Do you know what this fucker planned on doing to you, Bella?"

"I do... And I-I forgive him." Michael blinked his eyes twice, he was shocked, he looked back over at Vaas, who looked at him.

"You would take his place?" Vaas questioned in a raspy tone.

"I would..." Vaas stared at Michael with a growing irritation, he bit his bottom lip and dropped his aim, quickly holstering his gun.

"You get five months of guard duty at camp murder, no drugs and no whores." Vaas stated blankly before turning and walking down the path again, the trio all looked at each other with disbelief as to what had just happened, no words were exchanged, they just left, I took my original place in the cage and stared at the path again.

"My name is Pai." The woman in the cage beside me said, I just nodded my head, crouching a little before finally looking at her.

"Mirabella..."


	10. Chapter 10:Finding Yourself

**Chapter 10:Finding Yourself**

**I don't know about this chapter, I really wanted to show a little more of Vaas's personality, I was going to have rape in this chapter, but then more ideas popped into my head and I shoved the rape scene a little further on with a different character. This fanfiction won't be long, I had received another request for another Farcry fanfiction and I have a lot of hope for that one.**

**Chapter 10: Finding Yourself**

**Vaas POV**

At this point not even weed could get her off my mind, my obsession with her had gotten worse since that moment we kissed and I fucked it up. I thought before it was bad, pleasuring myself to her image, whores every night, weed almost every hour, that was no more than a week ago and then she had to come back and make the hole in my head even bigger. It wasn't just her appearance I was obsessed with, the years since she left my image of her consisted of her strengths. Her slender body, smooth legs, silk hair, bright blue eyes sparkling with innocence. Now that I have seen her again, I have been reminded it wasn't just her beauty that made me fall for her, it was her gentle personality, her attempts at trying to comfort, and her mental, now physical strength.

Since it was clear that I wouldn't get her off my mind and sleep wasn't going to happen tonight. I went to the only place I thought could calm my thoughts and emotions. Badtown, certainly a town that lives up to its name, the only reason I go there is because the whores are worth shit, but had the bodies of Brazilian porn stars. I walk through this quiet lit up town, people staring at me with fear or disgust, I walk casually I'm in no hurry to get where I want to be. My left hand finds my gun holster and rests upon it, suddenly the stares end, I am happy no one is smart enough to ask for a bullet to the head. I make my way to the small shanty with a seductive sign of a devil woman. Several whores stand out in the front, I start to feel guilty and I don't know why. They stand in their revealing attire, smiling and winking at me, only looking for a shot of heroine or a couple stray dollars.

It isn't long before I find my regular, she usually looks away at my presence, black circles under her eyes, long black hair put up into a pony tail, deep blue eyes, and tan skin. A red bikini top and blue bottoms, something I always assumed she picked up from some dead body, there are plenty scattered around the island from my careless men. I stop in front of her, she crossed her arms and looks at the floorboards.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, a fake smile covering the depressed frown I recently showed. I am trying to forget her, Mirabella, but it's no use, memories still flooding my head of our past adventures. I remembered that day that we went hunting, I lied to her, I remember so clear as though it was yesterday. Her illuminati-

"I-I'm f-fine." The whore interrupts my thoughts and I am soon fucking reminded why I came here.

"Go tell your boss..." I reach into my pocket and pull out a hundred crumbled up, I pass it over to her trembling hand. "That I'm taking you tonight." She walks off hesitantly, fully aware of the events to come. I look at the other whores, they all are quite inviting, why I choose that one girl and no one else, I don't know. I don't even know her name, I think it starts with an 'E', but I could care less. She comes back slowly, walking past me towards our normal place behind the shanty. It is like a savage that I take her, I take her to release my anger. I place a hand on her right shoulder as we approach the back of the shanty, she is so cold and I am so warm. How could she not enjoy this? I suddenly feel a jolt of guilt again, no specific reason, I just do. She stops and turns to me, I show an unwilling smirk, why was I so unwilling to do this?

She just stands there like usual, waiting for me to do what I do with her. I take a step forward, she steps back until her back meets wall and I trap her with my arms on both sides of hers. I press my forehead to hers, staring me in the eyes, the tears start to come. I see now, I see why I have her, why I favor her over the others. She reminds me of Mirabella, blue eyes, tan skin, long black hair, yet she is so much younger than me. I would guess she is about seventeen.

I lean forward and press my lips to hers, they are cold and lifeless, especially after kissing Mirabella before, an experience I had forgotten a few years ago. I pull from the kiss, shaking my head with complete annoyance. Why can't she get out of my fucking head?! I should have killed her! She should be dead, but... I can't... I can't hurt mi hermosa Bel- Enough! She is just another whore!

I direct my hands under the girls thighs pulling her legs to wrap around my waist, she slightly whimpers, wrapping her arms around my neck and crying into my right shoulder. I attempt to kiss at her neck, but it doesn't give me the excitement I have lusted for. I angrily slam her against the wall causing her to break out into loud sobs, her nails digging into my shoulders. I stop, have I gone soft? No, I just had fallen back in love and there was nothing I could do about it. I dropped her back onto her feet, raising a hand up to her cheek and brushing it. I stared into her eyes.

"How old are you?"

"S-Sixteen..." My eyes widened, I had been having sex with a woman way below my age for about three years now, meaning she was thirteen when I started fucking her. Fuck! No wonder her pussy was so tight the first time.

"And your name?"

"Ester... I told you-"

"Leave, go home."

"I can't."

"Tell your boss that if he doesn't let you go, then he won't see tomorrow. Okay?"

"Um..." She looked confused as I turned and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going." I answered without looking back at her and after that I went back to my camp and I went to bed. I had accepted something tonight, my love for Mirabella was there still, I just had to find it.


	11. Chapter 11:Uncontrollable Urges

**Chapter 11:Uncontrollable Urges**

**Sorry it's been so long. I have been so busy, just got back from New York and all. A little longer than I expected, but I am back and with another chapter. I do plan on posting a new Farcry fanfiction, I just have to find the time and all. Hope this chapter makes sense, like I said, I have the uncontrollable tendency to rush things because i'm always so busy. I will be posting fan art as soon as I can fix my laptop and find the time to draw up a couple of sketches. ;D**

**Chapter 11: Uncontrollable Urges**

**Mirabella POV**

"Bella." The familiar voice cooed my name, it echoed through my ears like sirens alarming to my half sleeping form. My eyelids split apart with a crust, my hand supporting the side of my face, my body on its side in the dirt. Ahead of me on the other side of the cage was a black pair of combat boots. "Bella? You fucking awake." The voice continued, I sucked in a heap of air and jumped up to sit up, wincing at the slight pain in my stomach. "Haha, I knew you weren't dead." It was Vaas, I looked to my side to find him crouching on the other side of the cage. "Good morning! Did you sleep well? Sleepy head."

"Vaas?" I wiped my eyes to make sure I was seeing him in this happy state.

"Yes, it's me. What were you expecting some other Vaas?"

"Perhaps..." I answered lowly, he chuckled reaching a hand out between the bars, I backed away before his hand could reach my cheek, his smile faltered.

"Something wrong?" I chose not to answer, he wouldn't like it if I did. "Forgive me."

"You told me not to."

"I've been thinking and I take back what I said. I never meant any of it Bella. Do you still love me?"

"Vaas, I will always love-"

"Good, today is a big day for you Bella." He stood up and reached into his pocket pulling out the keys to the cage and opening it and holding it for me to leave through. I kept on the ground and stared at him with uncertainty. He opening his arms for me I come back to him, but why? Why should I give him anything? He hurt me, so I should hurt him not run back to him. I stood up and walked out of the cage to stand in front of him, dirt all over me from sleeping it.

"I just want you to know Vaas I may still love you, but you hurt me bad. I don't think it will be that easy to get me back."

"Who said I wanted you back?" He lowered his hands, slamming the cage door shut and walking on towards the path, I was assumed he wanted me to follow him, so I did. I caught up with him, walking at his side as he took long prideful strides across the camp.

"Where are we going?" He looked over at me with a suggestive glance.

"I am going to make you a pirate." I stopped in my tracks, where he kept walking until he noticed I wasn't following. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, the pirates around watching the scene from afar.

"Is there a problem, Bella?"

"Yes, I am no pirate Vaas."

"Then what are you?"

"You know what I am."

"A whore?" He turned and looked at me, taking slow steps towards me. "A cunt? A bitch? What would you like to be called?" I stifled back the tears that were soon to come, as before, I was getting good at that. Not showing fear was a good way to keep him from enjoying my pain. "On this island being a woman is far from what men will see you as. You must gain respect, show them strength and independence." He patted my shoulder once he was at a close distance. "Your good at that." He turned and then continued to walk toward a large building with no pirates near it.

"I am not going to be a pirate!" I stated defiantly, he stopped again. "I am not going to kill, or cause hurt and suffering. That is what had turned this island into hell, the people on it, people like you." He sighed, sure enough I was making a scene.

"People you love... Is that what you are saying? All of us use to be some part of this island hermosa. It is that you must learn how to accept this before you are eaten alive by the very thing you love. Now, I don't have all fucking day! Do you want to go back to your little cage?"

"No..." He nodded his head with a keen grin.

"That's my girl... Come on." He started walking on again, I followed after hesitantly. When we entered the small building it was a large shower house. Shower heads lined the walls on both sides and a slab in the middle to separate them. Vaas stood by the door, glancing out of it every so often. I observe while he is busy. The shower heads had mold between the nozzles, the tiles the same, and hair was clumped at the bottom drains, I cringed at the sight. Vaas looked over at me and chuckled as he watched me look around.

"Would you like me to take one with you?" I looked over my shoulder at him, that would be nice, just so I didn't feel so alone, but it was just another trick, it would be wrong after everything he has done to me.

"No... I'm fine."

"Then hurry the fuck up and take a shower, staring at it isn't going to clean anything up."

"Don't you teach any of your men hygiene and presentation."

"Why do you think I have showers here?"

"They don't seem to be using any of them now."

"Would you like me to make them? Then you don't have to take a shower alone."

"I'm not exactly taking one alone if your standing there staring at me."

"I'm a lot better than some guy with STD Bella."

"Who said we were having sex?"

"You would like that wouldn't you? I never mentioned sex." I was silent, why did I mention sex in the first place? He shook his head chortling menacingly. "Take a fucking shower hermosa, I'm not looking." He stared out the door again, I'm assuming he was keeping guard. Ironic especially after threatening to order his men to take a shower while I was in here.

"So I just take one? What about my clothes?"

"Take one and put on the same clothes."

"Then I will just get dirty again." He groaned with annoyance, his hands moved up to massage his temples.

"Your so fucking stubborn." I smirked thinking I could dig the knife in further.

"That's what you like about me?" He sighed angrily.

"I never said I liked anything about you."

"My body?"

"That's an exception from your personality. In reality, I think you're a fucking bitch." I frowned almost immediately, this was reality, wasn't it? I was still in disbelief from all the things he has done to me.

"Why?" He glared at me, his hands slowly sliding down from his temples. He then moved them to brush the stubbles of hair on his chin.

"Take a shower Bella." He answered huskily, I took in a deep breath and turned my back to him.

"Look away."

"I am." I grabbed the bottom of the tank top and slowly pulled it from my body, when I stretched my arms above my head to pull it from my torso, I felt a sharp pain in my abdominal and winced falling on my knees into the tile. "You okay Bella?"

"I'm fine..." I could feel his eyes on me, I threw the shirt to the side and lazily pushed myself up to my feet. "Look the other way." I stated again, gaining a short giggle from him. I looked down at my stomach, the bandages were worn and covered in dirt. I could have just gone and put my shirt back on, but my stomach was in to much pain to do that. I might have opened one of the stitches by incident. I used my hands to cup my breasts and cover them from Vaas. I turned to find Vaas staring at me, he knew exactly what I was going to say. He came over with slow intimidating strides without looking at my poorly covered breasts once. He crouched down so his face was at my stomach level, he grabbed an end of the large wrap and peeled it for my stomach, throwing it carelessly to the side. The bandages disappearance revealed the battered and mingled cuts and wounds from before, my tattoo on the other side of my stomach looked in mint condition and for that I was thankful. He glanced at the fine piece of artwork for a moment before looking over at the open stitches of wounds I had gained in the woods the other day.

"Shit hermosa, this doesn't look so good."

"You don't think I already know that?" His eyes found mine in an instant, they were strict and stone, I looked down at the dirty tile trying to keep from looking at the green gems for his eyes.

"Bella look at me." My head instinctively moved back to his voice and my eyes found his again.

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad does it hurt?"

"Six."

"Do you think it's infected?" His hands stayed at my waist, his thumbs massaging the undisturbed areas on the sides of my stomach. It made me feel uncomfortable and warm all at once.

"No..."

"Okay." He nodded his head in agreement. He stood up gliding his hands up to my shoulders and resting them there. He opened his mouth as though he was about to say something sincere, but he shook the thought off. He then looked over at the shower beside mine, an even grin revealed, one he was trying to suppress, but could not. He walked past me and crouched down on his left knee starting to untie his shoes. I turned and looked at him with complete confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I smell Hermana, I think I'm going to take a shower to."

"What if someone comes in?"

"They won't when I am in here, trust me. I always take a shower alone because they are to afraid to barge in on my free time."

"Vaas, do you have to take a shower on this side?" I was referring to the showers on the other side that he could use, on the other side of the tile slab that separated the showers on either wall of the building.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"I'm not taking a shower then." I crossed my arms tightly over my breasts and shook my head. He chuckled finally untying his boots and throwing them to the side negligently... pulling his socks off and throwing them over by his shoes, he stood up and stared at me.

"You must have been treated like a princess when you were at your little dance recital."

"It's not a dance recital, it's a dance company and no... I had to provide for myself."

"Hmm well you are acting like a bitchzilla, just take a shower Amanti." He then turned his back to me, reaching for the bottom of his shirt pulling it from his body. I gulped at the mere sight of his back, I had seen it before, but it wasn't the scars that caught my eyes this time, it was the muscles, he had muscles in his back, it was so se- No! I looked away when I heard his belt buckle I peeked over from the corner of my eyes and saw his pants drop along with his boxers. I shivered, should I continue undressing? It would be wrong to shower with him, despite the fact I have already given myself to him. That was long ago though, I have changed both mentally and physically. He turned to face me, I was still in his boxers, he shook his head and moved to the shower head beside the one I was standing by. I couldn't think straight, my eyes were my mistake, finding his erect member I quickly looked away. He was horny, really horny, like harder than expected horny and he had gotten bigger by about an inch... Was that even possible.

"Bella? Just take a shower already, get this shit out of the way!" He snapped before turning the dial of the shower, he flew back when red spurted from the nozzles on the faucet. "Fuck!" He shouted angrily, looking down at the red that now covered his body, I couldn't suppress a small smile of amusement, until I realized that it was blood that came from the shower head and that meant someone had to be dead. "Damn, I always fucking tell them to keep the bodies away from the river! Fuck man!" He without a care walked back under the crimson, slamming his fist against the wall, the water turned clear almost immediately. "They will die for that little incident." He mumbled to himself as though I wasn't here, his hands starting to roam his body as brown water slid down the drain along with pinkish red from the earlier incident. I could really use a shower and he didn't seem to be bothered with me being here, then again he was a man.

I shrugged taking a deep breath before removing my hands and pulling down his boxers, throwing them to the side.

I hesitantly grabbed the dial hoping that clear water would come out. I turned it and my nightmares had come true, I should have moved out of the way, but Vaas bathing at a close proximity was still coursing through my mind. I didn't even think to move to the other side of the slab and take a shower on that side, Vaas would probably follow me anyways. The crimson spurted out as it did with the other, I yelped and scurried out of the way. Problem was it was in the wrong direction, my naked body met chest to chest with Vaas, his hand wrapping around my waist and holding me to him, peering down at me with a smirk. My breath hitched and my eyes widened, I was about to die right there from complete embarrassment.

My breasts pressed flat against his pecs, and his erect member brushing against my core. I froze, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. We stared into each others eyes for what felt like eternity until he forcefully grabbed my thighs and lifted my legs to wrap around his waist, pushing me against the tile slab and staring at my reaction with pure lust and greed.

"Is this to close for you Bella?" He practically whisper, I gulped my eyes blinking up a storm.

"V-Vaas..." I stuttered breathlessly, he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Yes?"

"P-Please can I take a shower in p-peace?"

"Your shower isn't working..." He dropped me onto my feet and then moved a hand to turn the dial on the shower of crimson turning it off, he kept a stone expression at me.

"I can a-always use a-another one..." He gave a smile as his eyebrows narrowed and a low giggle shot through his lips.

"Why are you so shy around me?"

"This is c-called b-being modest."

"Pirates aren't modest Bella."

"To b-bad I am no p-pirate." His smile fell as all the others had, except this time it was more sincere, it was out of sadness not anger or annoyance. He pressed his wet forehead to mine our noses nearly touching.

"You could have everything."

"I don't want everything."

"Then what do you want?" I paused, I don't know what his game was, but he had won, he had me. I got lost in his pearl like eyes, soft lips, his amazing features, like I had said before he wasn't that boy I had left years ago. I had mistakenly left to fulfill a stupid dream, he was man and I was woman in need of his warmth once again. Was it wrong though? At this point the fact that he was a murderer didn't scare me anymore.

"I don't know anymore..." He sighed heavily, my hands moved up to grasp his cheeks before he looked away, I caressed his skin with my thumbs softly, he closed his eyes and relishes in the moment. "I couldn't tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you..." His eyes opened, his lips parting, I was lost in the trance of him."Walking towards me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you. That nothing else mattered when you were around." There was a deep silence as all we did was stare into each other's eyes, the silence was probably not reality because the shower beside us was still running. This particular closeness did not bother me this time, when I stared at him I didn't see the man I saw last night, on the verge of killing his own men in my name, or just because. I saw a kind-hearted person with the bravery and strength of a tiger, the Vaas I knew. He had definitely was affected by my presence, but not entirely and when I looked at him now, I saw the man I fell in love with. He looked down closing his eyes, his forehead resting on my lips.

"I can make you some breakfast if you're hungry."

"That would be nice." I tried to show a simple smile, but it came out to emotional.

"We can talk a little more then..."

"Can I take a shower now?"

"Will you take one with me?" He asked with a large grin on his face, I grinned brightly back and wrapped my arms entirely around his neck. I was changing because of his presence, this new him had a huge effect on me to.

"Yeah..." I moved up on my tippy toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, his tongue pressing between them. It felt a lot more like a real kiss than the lust filled aggressiveness our tongues had before. It was warm and his lips like silk, he moved me under the water. His hands venturing my body to scrub the dirt from my skin, careful enough to avoid my wounds. It was just a kiss that we shared and for that I was thankful, I don't think I was ready to go for a second time just yet. I was surprised he hadn't advanced any further and I didn't bother asking why he hadn't, we had finished with him turning the shower off and leaving my lips to get dressed. I soon did the same, slightly pained that we had to end it so quickly, immediately after we were dressed, he approached me and gently grabbed my hand walking me from the building without a care about what the other pirates would think. It was a drastic change in his personality, but for how long?


	12. Chapter 12:That One Place

**Chapter 12:That One Place**

**Chapter 12: That One Place**

He brought me back to the large warehouse where his room was found, he gave my hand some freedom so I could walk up the stairs, which I was thankful for. His mood had completely changed after the kiss.

"Why are we here?"

"I need to go get your clothes while you wait here. I can't risk you being out with my men."

"Can't I go with you?"

"No, where I'm going it will be to dangerous?"

"I can handle myself." He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to me resting his hand on the door.

"If you don't stay in this room, whatever happens next I can't prevent." He opened the door, I lazily stepped in turning to him. "I will be back for lunch." He slammed the door shut and I heard the lock on the door click into place, at first I thought it was my decision, but this was the new Vaas, I should have been less lenient. I stayed there for a few minutes, still feeling the after effect of the kiss that we had shared, it was amazing. I felt ashamed though, I went into that building with a goal, to make Vaas hurt the way I did, but it didn't work out at all. I suppose my mental strength wasn't as strong as I thought it was. There was nothing I could do in a small room like this, but sleep or watch TV and at this point I didn't want to do either. I decided to just lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling, to many things had been going on. I just needed a break, I needed to let go, just forget the terrible events that occurred before. Vaas wants me back and despite my attempts to lie to myself, I want him back to. I am not going to kill anyone, but I suppose I will join the pirates for Vaas because of love. First, I needed to find Jessica and get her a one way ticket off the island. Then, I needed to... Wait... Vaas killed my parents. What was wrong with me?! I shouldn't love him still after all that but... I did... I laid in the bed until Vaas came back at lunch with a bag of fruits and a bag of clothes, a smaller version of his attire with a clean bra and underwear, both a little to big, but suffice. I put it on, he watched but I didn't mind this time for some reason. He laid beside me on the bed eating a mango, I eating an apple staring at the ceiling. It was silent other than the chewing noises from Vaas.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"We are going out tonight you and me."

"Where?"

"The beach, I was thinking we could go swimming."

"Okay..." Another silent moment came upon us, but the bother of Vaas killing my

Parents was still on my mind.

"Vaas? How did my parents die?" He stopped chewing and turned onto his elbow to look at me.

"I made it quick bella... I didn't mean it. I was angry."

"About me leaving?"

"When you left, like I said I was about to be forced into marriage with another woman and I couldn't. When I became a pirate lord I was always thinking about you and I felt the only way to get you out of my system was destroy the remains of your remnants on my island."

"Why wouldn't you want to be reminded of me?" He turned to lay on his back again, taking another bite of the mango. I sat up, placing my half eaten apple on the bed between us. I stared at him. "Vaas?"

"What do you think of me now Bella? I know you still love me..." He said between chews. "But... What do you really think of me?" Should I tell him how I feel about what he does for a living? I'm sure he already knows how I feel about the matter, lying to him would only make the situation worse. I am going to have to face the facts at some time, I couldn't judge him for something he couldn't really control.

"Vaas?" I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder, hearing his obnoxious chewing end. "I think your a confused man, a man that I love with all my heart and knows what's right from wrong, but doesn't know what's right and wrong... for him." There was a silence as I waited for his answer or perhaps a reaction, instead I got nothing but a heavy sigh.

"Let's go." He hopped up from the bed abruptly and threw the half eaten mango carelessly to one side of room. I stood up with him continuing to indulge on the fruity goodness. He glared at me as though to mentally tell me to 'hurry up'. I shrugged after taking the last bite and threw the core on the ground next to Vaas's half eaten mango. Within seconds Vaas had grabbed my wrist forcefully and pulled me down the stairs and out of the warehouse. We received glares from Pirates as Vaas guided me to a red jeep outside the jungles confines around the camp. He boarded, I hesitantly entered the passenger seat, a large shotgun rested on the dashboard of the jeep. In the distance the sun was peaking above the mountain and slowly falling. I hadn't realized that Vaas had been gone for so long, that he didn't come back at lunch, he came back later, the sun was starting to fall. He started the car and drove off down the path, it was silent mostly as we passed pirate camps, the trees flowing in the breeze as we passed below their shadows. Vaas kept his star at the road, one hand lazily grasping the wheel and the other hanging out the window.

"Vaas?"

"What?" He snapped briskly at me, I gulped.

"Which beach we going to?"

"East."

"Oh..." I answered.

"Why would you give a fuck?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd be going to the south beach where we met." He shook his head with annoyance, muttering uncaring words under his breath.

"We can't go there hermosa."

"Why not?"

"Because I fucking said so." There was a deep silence as I attempted to come up with a keen comeback, he seemed suddenly distant and quiet, maybe he would be different at the beach.

"Vaas?"

"What woman?!" He growled angrily, staring over at me for a moment.

"I remember when you never followed the rules." I stated smugly, despite his irate tone and contorted expression. He slammed on the breaks, my seatbelt holding me from falling forward and my head hitting the dashboard. He glared over at me, I was no longer showing a smug or smart ass like expression.

"I still don't or else you wouldn't be here..." He stated softly, a sincerity in his tone that was to light to here. I didn't understand what he meant by that and I wasn't sure if prying the answer loose would do any good, he didn't have such a manageable temper from what I've experienced.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged to himself and then started to drive forward again, his eyes on the road for the second time. Was he ignoring me?Seriously? "Vaas... What are you hiding?"

"Just don't worry about it."

"No, it's my job to worry Vaas."

"No it's isn't!" He shouted back slamming his second-hand on the steering wheel to keep from hitting me.

"I'm your prisoner!"

"Bella..." Vaas sighed, he couldn't keep from biting his inner cheek. "I don't know why I can't just kill you..." He stated plainly as though he was contemplating it and he probably was.

"Because you love me..." I answered, hoping that was exactly why.

"Perhaps... Perhaps hermosa..." I recognized that keen smirk on his face and for a moment wondered if he was joking or not. I wouldn't be surprised if he was, I shook my head and then turned to stare out the window again. My hair flowing back with the breeze with the wind against it. It was about thirty minutes of silence, passing camps, passing disposed cars, passing trees and caves, until Vaas finally stopped at a familiar path leading up to a very familiar beach.

"That's why it was such a long drive." I stated half excitedly.

"You asked for the beach we met on despite the fact this beach is just like the other beaches surrounding the island."

"No it isn't, this is the beach we met on and that's what has made all the difference." I exited the car, a small smile on my face, the sun peeking beyond the tree line and shining onto my skin, I started to walk my way down the path.

"Hey hermosa! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get back here!" Vaas called to me, I turned and faced him as he approached. Snatching my forearm with a tight grip and walking me down the path himself. "There is a rule hermosa! You can't stray no more than ten feet away from me, are we fucking clear?"

"Vaas, we are on an island. You couldn't miss me if I decided to escape."

"Even though it would be nice to fucking chase you around the island, I don't have fucking time." I sneered, not like I was going to follow that stupid rule any time sooner. That was to much of a restriction and I had no intentions of running away. Despite what Vaas had done, I sensed that there was more to him, he was still that good man I met, just confused and lost, I wanted to help him because I loved him, knowing he would never admit the same as he did years ago. The beach felt safe, I felt free once my bare feet had touched the plush sand and my eyes set upon the salty water. His grip released on my arm and he plopped down in the sand beside me, he stared at the waves intently, pushing up and washing away the sand then pulling it down into the sea.

"Vaas?" I plopped down beside him and glared over at him with a small smirk. "Do you remember that day?" I asked softly, he was silent, then leaned back onto his elbows and letting his head hang back.


	13. Chapter 13:Unwanted Memories

**Chapter 13:Unwanted Memories**

**Get a little bit closer into how Vaas and Mirabella met this chapter and how their relationship sprouted.**

**Chapter 13: Unwanted Memories**

**Vaas OC **

_I sat down by the bay and started out onto the waves that curled up onto the sand and the beautiful sun that peaked up beyond the shore line. My Mohawk was soaked along with my brown shorts that ended just below my knees. My skin glistening with salt water and my bare feet decorated with stubbles of sand. Today would be my thirteenth birthday and with my party finished I have nothing I do. Usually kids my age would have been out exploring the jungle, but not me... I enjoyed the quiet sound of the beach and the wind in my face, the sweet smell of salt._

_The beach was quiet today, no crabs scavenging the sand, no turtles swimming the edges of the waters. I found myself contemplating walking back to Amaniki, when the sound of sobbing hit my ears sending shivers down my spine. I hopped up onto my feet and looked around, finding nothing out in the distance, but the sobbing sounded close and very feminine, a girl perhaps?_

_I hopped down from the rock I was standing on, my feet imprinting into the sand my every step as I allowed my ears to follow the tears. I walked around the rock and just on the other side was a girl about my age huddled up in a fetal position sobbing into her knees, her silk black hair flowing in a veil over her face and dark tank skin revealed past the light blue tank top and pink ripped shorts. Her feet bare and like mine covered in sand, she was gripping tightly around her knees holding them to her chest._

_I gulped, my father told me about the crazy people on the island, but this girl couldn't be crazy, she looked hurt. I took a step forward and despite the stealth, her fierce blue eyes shot up and met mine revealing a doll like face. I bit my inner lip as my eyebrows furrowed with confusion and curiosity rules my figure, her breathing was ragged and she was staring at me with those wide blue eyes that glimmered against the sun._

_"H-Hola... Mi nombre es Vaas..." I greeted softly, placing a forced smile upon my lips. She was silent for a moment, gulping loudly, she licked her lips, strands of black hair shading her expression._

_"S-Soy... Mirabella..." She answered, my shoulders releasing the tenseness and y form relaxed, I took another step forward and she pushed her back flush against the rock._

_"Mirabella... Can I call you Bella?" She hesitantly nodded her head, I took another step and she looked away. My eyes went keen as I crouched down, I was only a couple feet from her trembling form._

_"Where are you from?"_

_"Amaniki..." She answered shakily, I nodded my head, how come I have never seen her before._

_"Me to. How come I have never see you before?" She went silent again, a dead silence that only meant depression. She broke into tears, I rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulder gently, caressing the skin to calm her. She wouldn't stop crying, I sighed, grabbing her chin lightly and pulling her head to look up at me. "Don't cry." I wiped the tears away with my thumbs. She stared up at me with those extraordinary eyes, they were far more beautiful than the many sunsets my eyes had laid upon. She was a princess, a sad one._

_"Tell me..." I insisted, sitting myself down beside her, she turned and looked over at me._

_"Why would you care? No one does."_

_"I do... Because you're sad." She couldn't hold back a small smile._

_"It's obvious?"_

_"No... You look like an angel. Even when you cry. Please tell me what's wrong."_

_"My parents, they don't like living on the island, they tell me it's dangerous and when they have enough money we will move so-somewhere else. In fact they think it is so dangerous that they don't let me out of my room, they don't even let me run through the village. I ran away... Now that I am out, I don't know what to do." I smirked, she made an innocent smile back._

_"We can be friends... I don't have many friends. Everyone is to scared of my father." She chuckled the most beautiful chuckle and then blushed. It wasn't very much of a funny thing, but girls are weird, I'm not surprised she laughed at that._

_"I don't even know your father."_

_"I guess that's a good thing, right?"_

_"I suppose." She looked don't, pushing her feet out into the sand._

_"I know this jungle like the back of my hand, I live in Amaniki and I am training to be the leader of the Arakyat. If we can convince your parents, you will be safe with me around then perhaps we can hang out everyday."_

_"How will we convince them though?"_

_"You could come back for dinner with me."_

_"Yeah, tell them that I brought you back safe."_

_"I would like that... That's very nice of you. I rarely ever find nice people like you."_

_"Ay! Don't be like that, this island is full of nice people. The thing is they are too afraid to be nice." She chuckle randomly and blushed again, I smiled a toothy grin at her and stood up onto my feet. Reaching my hand out for her to take, she with no hesitation grabbed my hand and we started our way back towards the jungle brush._

_"What do you like to do?" She asked me, I thought for a moment._

_"I like to hunt. You?"_

_"I love to dance... I have since I was a little girl, my mom taught me ballet."_

_"Ballet?"_

_"Yeah it's a type of dance."_

_"Oh... You'll have to show me how." I stated nervously, she smiled frankly, reaching for my hand and grasping it she gave me a reassuring squeeze._

_"Only if you teach me how to hunt."_

_"I would like that, Bella..."_

_"Yeah... I would to, Vaas..."_

_I gripped her hair tightly, moving my free hand down her smooth and curvy hips. Her hands coursed through my Mohawk, I ground my hips against hers sending goosebumps across her skin. She shined in the pale moonlight, her beauty illuminating on the edge of the water._

_"Your amazing..." I stated, I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she blushed furiously as I attempted to start undressing._

_"No..." She whispered strictly, I paused staring up at her. "Not yet." I groaned with annoyance, I will always love her no matter how long I have to wait, but... I was always so horny, I would have to waste the lonely times on relieving myself of her intoxicating effects and honestly it had gotten to the point I just wanted to be inside of her, caress every morsel of skin on her body, and make her mine forever. "Vaas, I'm saving myself for you. No one is going to take my innocence, I'm all yours, no need to rush... I'm saving it for that one moment... Not now... Another day." She whispered to me those heartfelt words, those words I loved, but despised. I understood her, what she was waiting for I didn't know and because I love her so much, I don't think I need to. This was that short conversation that took place only once, that conversation that made me want her closer than ever just for saying such words._

_"Okay baby... Whenever you're ready." I flipped off of her and fell beside her in the sand, staring up at the night sky she nuzzled up beside me._

_"I love you Vaas." I wrapped my arms around her possessively._

_"I love you to Belleza... I __**always**__ will..." I whispered in her ear as I felt her slowly daze off into the night sky and her beauty illuminate the beach we were both resting on._

_"Vaas?" She mumbled against my chest, her breath on my skin._

_"Yes..." I answered softly my voice slightly cracking._

_"If I were to leave this island... Would you come with me?" I gulped loudly, the question was random, was she leaving the island? Would I go after her if she was?"_

_"W-Why would you leave?" I asked shakily, my warm hands pulling her in closer._

_"To start over, a new life. Would you go with me?"_

_"Hermosa... To be honest I don't think I would let you leave, if it's what you want then... I don't know. I wouldn't be able to go with you I have to many things, expectations, obligations."_

_"You wouldn't go with me?" I had to be careful with what I said because I didn't want to lose her._

_"I-I don't know... Why would you want to leave? You can start new here... With me." She was then silent and I was worried, perhaps contemplating the possibilities._

_"I don't know Vaas... I just don't..."_

_"I'm sorry Belleza if I have-"_

_"No, you haven't Vaas. You've just caused me to doubt myself."_

_"Don't you ever doubt yourself." I snapped gently, flipping her over and staring down at her, sand now cluttered her hair. "You are independent Bonita, don't let my words sway your opinions..." I pressed my lips to her, that hunger soon relieving itself. I craved for her lips, her arms around me. I'm not sure if I knew what I promoted, but whatever she'd decide I would follow because she is my everything... My angel... My demon... She is my Bella..._


	14. Chapter 14:Reality

**Chapter 14:Reality**

**Hello people, I am back from New York and happier than ever. I can finally post this chapter that I have been itching to post, lets just say... It's more than meets the eye. ;) So can't wait for Farcry 4**

**Chapter 14: Reality**

"Vaas?" I was snapped from my memories by the sweet tone of Mirabella, she stood beside me, staring down at me. "You okay? I lost you for a second." I managed a fake smile, trying to hide the way my eyes looked her up and down, I tried to shake off the memories that had flooded my head.

"I'm amazing Belleza."

"You never answered my question."

"What question?" My eyebrows furrowed with confusion, perhaps she would forget there even was a question.

"Do you remember when we first met?" My expression went strict and I attempted to look away at the jungle brush, but her eyes and her smile had held me to her figure. She shouldn't be smiling in my presence, she should be crying and begging on her knees as I raped her senseless... But... She wasn't just some whore, for some reason I couldn't do those things.

"No..." I answered with dread in my tone, I stared back at the waves and then to her again, she had lost that pretty smile. "I was just another idiot that day. Should have known well enough not to help a soon to be whore." She bit her bottom lip and gulped loudly, looking away from me, she fell into the sand so she was siting down beside me. She stared off at the waves and stayed silent as though not affected by my little statement, but I knew otherwise. "Sweetheart, looking the other way will only make the pain worse."

"Hmm... Perhaps... You do it all the time." I growled in my throat.

"Now you-"

"I don't care anymore Vaas." She interrupted, standing up again and staring down at me. "You can hide the past all you want or you can face the past and look towards a brighter future." She grabbed the bottom of her red tank top and pulled it from her torso then started backing away towards the shore, way to far for ten feet away.

"Get back here hermosa!" I ordered, she just threw her tank top to the side and then started to unbutton her pants. She shimmied them down, I licked my lips, to focused on her figure to be aggravated about the fact she was straying to far away. Her feet touched the blue waves that rolled over the sand and I stood up onto my feet. "You better not take a step closer!" I snarled at her, the bandages over her wounds were crackling with dry blood and the wounds needed to be sewed back up. "It will hurt really damn bad when those fucking wounds hit the water."

"I don't care! I'm going for a swim." She backed up further into the water, despite my protest until she was hips deep and the waves were nudging against her sides. I started walking closer to the water, I unbuckled my gun holster and threw it to the side, I took my boots off and left them beside the holster in the sand. I approached the edge of the water, she started backing away, I shook my head continuing my advancements. She then dove into the water an started swimming from shore, I growled pouncing into the water and hauling myself after her. It wasn't long before we were neck deep and found myself stopping and staring ahead at her. Her nose was underwater and her eyes and forehead just above it. Was she toying with me? Hell no! I wasn't going to allow that. I swam towards her and she dunk under and came back up behind me, I turned and stared at her with annoyance in my eyes.

"Come here!" I snapped as I swam over to her, again she sunk underwater and then rose up somewhere beside me, I looked to my left and saw her floating on her back and staring at me. I smirked deviously closing in on her slowly before jumping into her body and pulling her underwater with me. She struggled as I held her tightly by the shoulders and then pulled her back up to the surface.

"That was mean!" She stated breathlessly in a half pout failing to notice my tight grip on her.

"Who said I was nice?" I retorted as I pulled her body closer to mine, she winced. "Should have sewed them up before we left." The sun was falling down into the sea during our play time, it was growing dark out. She attempted to break from my grip once again only to be deemed un-victorious.

"Let me go!" She shouted in a frustrated tone, I chuckled causing her to stop at the awareness of my amusement. There was a silence as I stared at her and she stared back.

"You done?" I asked smugly, hoping she wasn't just for the fun of it. She sighed and nodded her head, wincing again as the salt water continued to not only clean her cuts but aggravate them. I pulled her closer to me, she trembled in the water in my arms.

"Something wrong Bella?" I pressed my growing bulge against her crotch area, earning a moan, she rested her forehead on my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I held her tighter, using the water as an advantage at rubbing myself against her plush pussy.

"Oh Vaas..." She gasped into my ear, I rewarded her with a small nip to her own.

"Do you want me?" I whispered, her nimble fingers gripped the straps of my tank top and she whimpered out of not only pains room her wounds, but pleasure also. "Tell me what you want? Everything, down to every dirty fucking detail."

"I want... I want you. I don't know if I love you though..." She then pulled her forehead off my shoulder and moved it into mine. I didn't know what to say, her eyes were closed and her breathing sounded ragged, I rubbed into her again causing her to moan... So sensitive... I Could take advantage of it now.

"You still love me though Bella? No matter what I have become, no matter what I have done to you?"

"You don't love me back anymore... So why should I return the f-favor?" She sniffled as though she was about to cry, her wet hair weighing down over her shoulders. She nudged her nose against mine and tears started falling down her cheeks. "I do still love you though... Your the reason why I came back... I promised I would be back and I come back to-"

"Shhh..." I laid a gentle kiss on her cheek after nudging my nose against hers. "It's okay. Shhh... Enjoy this while you can. I'm going to get yourself your own shanty when you become a pirate."

"I don't want to kill anybody Vaas."

"Well that's sad hermosa. This island isn't what it use to be."

"I know..." She pressed her lips against mine, wrapping her legs around my waist underwater. She must have broken from my teasing, she pushed her crotch further into my bulge and I groaned. Having sex in the ocean wasn't exactly my type of thing, but this was making me horny and who gave a fuck about the sharks, I just wanted to be inside her. I grabbed her thighs and pushed them down from my hips, pulling her underwear with them and allowing the silk undergarment to fall to the ocean floor, then wrapping her around me again. I cupped my hand over her warmth, she was so hot that the cold water surrounding us couldn't control her pussy. I smirked lightly against her lips, moving my hands to unzip my crotch, the sand on the floor keeping our heads above water as my feet gave us support. I pulled my member out, she pushed from my lips and started kissing up my cheek. I pressed my erect member over her entrance, she whimpered as her lips found my ear. I grazed my teeth over the crease of her neck and then blew a gust of air into her ear.

"Your so goddamn fucking hot..." I whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"Fuck me Vaas." I smiled and slammed hard into her, holding my arms around her and pushing into her underwater. She moaned after a slight yelp, I attempted to go faster.

"Scream for me!"

"Vaas!" She shouted.

"Louder, I fucking want everyone on the island to hear it!"

"Vaas!" My eyes flashed open, Mirabella was in my line of vision, I was confused. Was I dreaming? I was back in my room again. Mirabella laying on her knees beside me, staring at me with an expression of... Fear.

"Y-You fell asleep..." She stated in a stutter, I sat up.

"Can we sew up my-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped at her, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, staring ahead at the wooden door. It was a fucking dream, all of it, the greatest dream in the entire world. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Four-"

"You are meaning to tell me... That no one has come to that door asking for me?"

"N-Not that I know of..." I dare not look at her, I had an uncontrollable erection that needed tending, but she was certainly wasn't to comply as she had in my dream... Or maybe she would. I looked over my left holder at her. "Was it bad?"

"No..." I leaned forward and reached under the bed grabbing a small box I placed it on my lap, opening it, she moaned to sit down beside me.

"What was it about?" I glared over at her smirking devilishly, her eyes finding the contents in the box, they began to widen.

"I was fucking you." She bit her inner cheek nervously, I chuckled looking back down at the various syringes and viles in the small box, along with a needle and a bundle of thread with disinfectant, an idea coming to my mind. Grabbing a syringe, I started to prepare my favorite part of the day heroine.

"Vaas... What are you doing?"

"I'm having a shot, you want some?" She shook her head.

"That stuff is unhealthy." I snorted shaking my head in disapproval.

"Of course it's unhealthy baby." She cringed at my nickname to her, but this wouldn't be the first time I called her baby."But it's addicting and it feels good. The way I think of it is, if your going to be a pirate, you might as well live like one."

"No... I don't-"

"I'm not sewing up your wounds then." I swayed the needle in front of her.

"I can do it-"

"You don't have the supplies. I have them, actually right here in this box." I gestured to the box on my lap, she gulped.

"I'm not having drugs Vaas Montenegro..."

"Hmm." I nodded staring intently at her, I swear to god she was so beautiful. "I love it when you say my full name." I winked at her and then turned back to the full syringe, the clear liquid swimming back and forth in the small container.

"You love me, don't you?" I asked softly, hoping her answer would be the same as in my dream.

"I-I don't know." My grip increased on the syringe her eyes flashing back and forth from the needle to me. "Vaas?"

"Why not?"

"Because-I-Am- I'm so confused..." She stuttered, I shook my head and sighed.

"I see..." I then quickly and violently stabbed the needle into her thigh, she yelped, I gave her half of the clear substance in the syringe. She backed away off of the bed and far across the room to the wall, I inserted the needle into the skin at the crease of my arm giving myself the rest. I pushed the box off my lap and onto the floor carelessly. I let my head fall back as the substance turned my entire body into a heat conductor, exhilaration running through my every form. I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, laughing softly. "Bella, you still alive?" There was a deep silence and despite the already distracting effects of the drug, I sat up and stared over at the wall she was laying against, her knees pulled to her chest and her hair veiling over her face, she was slightly slumped over. "Bella?" I called, I hopped up onto my feet and rushed over to her, falling onto my knees beside her. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Bella?!" I shouted, shaking her again, she felt dead, her every muscle was cold. I laid her into my lap, her head draped over the crease in my arm. She snuggled into my arms almost instinctively, bringing her head up to the crook of my neck and pressing gentle kisses on my neck.

"You do still love me..." She whispered, I gulped, I didn't want her to die, but that didn't- oh fuck me! I did still love her and no matter what I knew I couldn't deny it, I wasn't going to say it though, I couldn't. I pulled her closer to me, cupping her cheek with my free hand, I caressed the skin and allowed that moment to last. I did the one thing I shouldn't have, I gave her hope


	15. Chapter 15:The Breaking Point

**This is the last chapter to this checkpoint I have decided to do a checkpoint every fifteen chapters. This chapter leaves that story at an intense cliffhanger… Just saying. Mirabella is going to get very, very violent after this. **

**Chapter 15:The Breaking Point**

**Mirabella's POV**

We sat there in each others arms for about an hour, I knew he still loved me. He still was that Vaas I met years ago, in his heart. He was the one that pulled away first, pushing me off his lap he walked over to the fallen box that rested on the floor, it's contents partially scattered from its opening. He lifted it placing it's items back inside before turning to me again, his face was strict and barely showed any emotion. He gestured for me to come over, I had to admit that the effects of the heroine were more real than the stunt I had originally pulled. The room was spinning, sweat beaded down my forehead, and a sudden shiver of cold air flew over my body.  
>I hesitantly sat up, using the wall to support me and keep me from falling face first into the concrete floor. I walked slowly over to Vaas, he realized my struggled and placed a free hand at my lower back, I placed my right hand on his shoulder. He pushed me forward gently onto the bed, the pain in my wounds was no longer present, but the small droplets of blood that oozed from them was. When I was positioned facing the ceiling, Vaas grabbed the bottom of the red tank top and lifted it slowly revealing the wounds that rested there.<br>He bundled the cloth up under my breasts and sat on his knees beside the bed as he began to work the needle and thread, placing the box on the ground beside him. When the thread was through the eye of the needle, Vaas had narrowed his eyes back onto the slit where his new stitches were. My tattoos were unaffected by the wounds which made me thankful.

"Bella? Who did this to you?" Vaas asked as he brought a rough hand to graze over the wounds and soft skin. I sighed, what would he do if I told him.

"I would rather not say." I gulped and turned my head to look the other way.

"I need to know bell-"

"And then what?" He closed his eyes and shook his head, opening them again.

"I'll kill him."

"Killing doesn't solve everything, Vaas." I looked back over at him and brought a hand up to his cheek.

"It does when someone-" Vaas was interrupted by the shouting of his name from just down the stairs out the door. "Fuck!" He cursed, he grabbed my hand and for the moment caressed the soft skin before turning and leaving out the door. The thumping of his boots meeting metal fade the further he went down the stairs. My drug induced state was causing me to hear things, the room flipped as I sat up and stepped from the bed, making my way closer to the door. I could faintly hear Vaas's yelling and the screaming of an unknown voice in return.  
>Gunshots soon followed, loud gunshots, ringing in my ears loud. I covered my ears as an unexplainable tear drifted down my left cheek. I started my way down the stairs, my fingertips ghosting over the walls as my bare feet touched stair after stair and then suddenly... I saw the light. It burned my corneas with a vengeance of not being in it.<br>Figures around me, in the distance or up close and as my eyes adjusted to the light the tears grew turning from droplets to buckets of rain. I gulped, the sight before me sending a lump into my throat. There stood Vaas and the dead body of Jessica at his feet, a puddle of blood supplies by the crimson that poured from a hole at the center of her forehead. Her body was mingled and seemed deformed, she was naked and... She was dead.  
>I fell to my knees, my mouth literally dropped as I stared intently at the ungodly sight. Guilt rushed through my consciousness. She was my responsibility! She was my friend! She was my sister! I let her die, most importantly I allowed the man I <strong>THOUGHT<strong> I loved to kill her. I mean the more my eyes looked over the grisly scene the more I noticed things, the more I realized it was Vaas that had shot her and it was him who was looking over at me with an expression full of nothing.  
>Everything was slow, my breath, the wind, the rotation of the earth, when Vaas dropped his gun it took one extremely slow second before it finally hit the ground. He came rushing to me, I was to shocked to move, to shocked to forgive him, to shocked to feel love. He fell onto his knees in front of me his hands finding my shoulders.<br>"Bella I can explain!" He stated with an urgency, the words echoing in my head. Explain? There is no explanation needed. He killed my best friend. You **KILLED MY BEST FRIEND**!  
>I felt enraged, she would not die in vain, I was brought back to the world altogether, the speed of everything coming back to me in seconds.<p>

"Get-The-**FUCK**-Away-From-Me! You sick Son of a bitch!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, swinging my arms down onto his wrists, his hands pulling my shoulders. I slapped him straight across the face, then everything was silent, not a soul in the camp dare break it, all pirates stair and I knew they were. Vaas glared back at me rubbing his cheek, staring me in the eyes with an intensity and anger I never thought I would see in him before.

"Bell-"

"I fucking hate you!" I interrupted, he stayed silent, I pushed myself defiantly onto my feet, Vaas soon following. He stared into my eyes not breaking the hidden connection between them. I shook my head, my hands rising up to wipe the nonstop tears away. "Vaas... Don't think that I will forgive you for this!" I stated, I meant it to, every word that left my mouth was true and the look on his face after he heard that, that sentence must have hit him hard and that's exactly what I wanted.

"Benny?" The pirate names Benny walked up beside Vaas, passing Jessica's body as though it was nothing. He wore black glasses and a red handkerchief adorning the same clothing as Vaas. "Take the body out of here and burn it with the other rejects."

"You Mother Fucker!" I shouted at Vaas, who then forcefully came at me, I fought against him as I watched the pirate take Jessica's limp body by the legs and slowly drag her away. I beat my fists into Vaas's chest. "I hate you! I hate you so fucking much!" I froze, he was to strong for me, I grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes.

"I hate you! I will never ever forgive you for this Vaas!"  
>"You know what shut the fuck up Belleza!" He brought an iron fist to my face and the last thing I remember was going limp in his arms and everything around me going black.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up as I always had, this wasn't the first time I had gone unconscious and woken up in a different place. The sun was gone and the moon was up, but it was not full, it was half. I was an emotional wreck I could feel it, the only thing shielding me from seeing the horror I was in were my eye lids and even they could not protect me.<br>I trembled, the drugs effects had long worn off and I blame the heroine itself for my impulsive actions. I sat up slowly, my eyelids flickered by the stream of light that hit my eyes, my hand rose up to cover the light from burning my iris's to a crisp.

"V-Vaas?" I asked softly into the light, there was a deep silence before an answer finally was given to me.

"She wasn't going to live anyways Bella... You made it more than it had to be."

"She was going to live Vaas!" The tears from before returning to haunt my every thought, I curled my knees up to my chest and sobbed as my already dirty hair curled over my head. Vaas allowed me to cry, I wiped my tears of sadness and guilt away before sniffling and finally parting my lips for a continued answer. "Do you want to know w-why?" I asked shakily, another silence had came and I was not only thankful for it, but annoyed by it as well.

"Why?" He replied stiffly, his voice hoarse and I knew he felt regret... Or perhaps it was my mind playing tricks. The 'pirate lord' feels no regret for nearly killing me earlier, he feels no regret for my parents, no regret for his own father.

"Because... I was going to get her out of here. She was supposed to go home Vaas... Where she had a life, where she had a family, things that I obviously don't have anymore. She shouldn't have-"

"Your life isn't over with Chica. You still have me."

"No Vaas...Your so wrong! You? I lost you the moment you killed for the first time... The moment you shot my parents dead... The moment you fucked another wanton whore... You're gone." My tone was that of grief and sorrow, I held no pity for Vaas any longer and the hope I kept dear in my heart for him before had long gone when he had killed Jessica. I had no reason to be confused or anything of that sort, at this point I knew well enough that Vaas was gone and that in fact I did not love him any longer.

"Do you still love me Bella?" That questioned sung through my head in a melodic tone, now I knew the answer, would he feel any pain after my answer? Would he even shake his head to the one word that was to leave my lips?... No... He didn't care, he was gone, he was a monster and now I knew that more than anyone. Why hadn't I seen it before? Then with no strength needed, with no remorse shown, with no pity or regret... I replied, "No." There was another silence after that and just like I had woken up so many times before, there had been many more silences. This silence lasted though and it kept lasting, until... The shoveling of boots came to my attention and the light had faded along with the sound of thumping... Vaas? No... He was gone.  
>Yet still deep down inside a second voice told me to call him back, to return everything I had said to him and give him a kiss that would make up for it all.<br>Then I knew that I was gone, this island was not what it once was and it's occupants the same. I turned away from that old voice, I turned away and told myself the truth, I had to stop lying. Vaas was gone! Jessica was gone! My parents were gone! I had to be strong now, that old me was no more, now... Now I was exactly what Vaas wanted and when the time came, he would see the monster he created. Hmph! A smirk ghosted over my lips, the monster had created a monster and he was about ready for revenge.


	16. Chapter 16:How to become a Pirate

**Updated all the other chapter, the next update will be at chapter 30. This chapter does have some information on events to come.**

**Chapter 16: How to be a Pirate**

**Vaas POV**

"Vaas!" I heard the familiar shout of my name and for some odd reason it did not bother me, it didn't even phase me that Benny was bothering me for the fifth time today. He crashed into the room, I laid peacefully on my bed staring at the ceiling and smoking a nice blunt. "Uh... It's about Mira-"  
>"Don't even fucking say her name!" I shouted angrily at him, I didn't even know where the anger came from, I sat up on the edge of my bed and stared at him with a strict expression. I should tell him to leave, tell him to never come here again with news about... Her...<br>"What's wrong?" I sighed at my outburst, it didn't embarrass me, it only made me look more powerful and merciless anyways.  
>"S-She... Well... She has been in that cage for about a week now."<br>"Hmm..." I shrugged, I didn't want to even look at her again. "Thought she'd be begging by now."  
>"Hell no Vaas. Actually me and the others are impressed." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I stood up and challenged him with a stare, as always his weak self looked down at the ground. I could never tell what he was looking at behind those glasses, I should probably-<br>"She hasn't talked for one week straight, hasn't eaten, hasn't-"  
>"You haven't tried to force feed her."<br>"What the fuck do you think we have been doing?!" I huffed taking a stride forward towards him, he backed away with fear.  
>"Remember your fucking place Benny. Now... Continue."<br>"Well, we tried that. She ended up breaking Carlo's arm and Anjali he is in the infirmary now with a broken ankle, and me... She told me that I was free to go, probably aware that I would notify you of this." Amusement ghosted over my expression, my hands found my hips as I let the blunt hang from my lips. I pulled the blunt from my lips and flicked the ash from its tip.  
>"When did this happen?"<br>"Two days ago."  
>"And why wasn't I notified as she had wanted me to be?"<br>"Well... You tell us not to mention her... At all." I stood silent and started pacing slow steps back and forth, Benny always waited patiently for me to make a decision. It suddenly came to me, Bella might had seemed strong, but she was far from it, she needed to be shown the savage life. The only way I could get her back is to break her by showing her what her island has become showing her what the islanders have become. I mean she hadn't seen it ALL first at hand, I could purposely show her the island she claims to love so dearly... MY Island.  
>"Benny?"<br>"What?" I turned and looked at him, his hands nervously at their sides and his eyes directed to the ground. I walked over to him, he flinched when I brought a free hand to his shoulder.  
>"I have a favor for you. It is mandatory that you make sure nothing happens to my Bella and if anything does..."<br>"I'm dead." I nodded my head and grinned.  
>"Yes and we can't have that, can we?" Benny gulped and shook his head.<br>"No, sir." I grinned evilly.  
>"So, here's the plan."<p>

**Mirabella POV**

Vaas had no guts to come and face me like a man. Sending his men to come and do the dirty work for him. I am not going to submit until Vaas Montenegro comes out himself, comes from that stupid little bedroom of his to see me. He doesn't understand how much grieve he has caused me and if he does then he is the cruelest man I have her met in my life and that is a fact.  
>Pai was gone, they took her from her cage days ago. For the time being she was the only company I had until they took her and this enraged me. I had regrets, regrets for giving myself to Vaas, falling under his spell and giving allowing him all I had left. My attention was brought to the path across from my cage and I could only guess what was to come now. A new reject, a new torture method, a new bowl of rice, a new something, but instead all my eyes could see was the pirate named Benny walking straight to my cage. I looked away, he had nothing in his possession other than a pistol at his hip, he must have had a message from the coward himself.<br>"H-Hello Mirabella..." He stuttered in his speech, I shook my head with disgust. "How are-"  
>"Whatever the fuck you came for, that's all I want to know." I stated plainly, my voice was full of anger and disgrace. I was starving my lips parched from the lack of water in this hot sun.<br>"V-Vaas... He wants you to work for a couple of weeks at the camp of your choice." I snorted and shook my head.  
>"And why would I want to do that?"<br>"He wants you to work for a little bit. Show him what you've got." Benny reached into his pocket pulling out the key to my cage and throwing it in front of the bars. My eyebrows furrowed with confusion, but I knew what my answer would be.  
>"Why? All I want to do is see him face to face in person once again so I can finally gut him like a pig for all the grief he has caused me." The words dripped with poison anyone who knew me knew well enough that you would practically never hear such toxic language leave the tip of my tongue, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.<br>Benny looked disturbed after that sentence, he gulped and took a small step back even though I was in a cage he still was afraid of me. Still remembered the day I spared his limbs of breakage, those fuckers I haven't seen them since.  
>"Maybe he just-"<br>"Shut the fuck up and leave!" I hissed, Benny sighed and turned starting to walk towards the path, but suddenly stopping at its beginning. He then turned to face me, I was glaring at him with undeniable confusion, he was also a coward, to afraid to face me head on I had realized from before, but today he seemed different.  
>"Listen..." His tone showed slight confidence and self determination, he started walking back over to my cage. "Vaas is one crazy Son of a bitch! No... Maybe not crazy! Let's try Insane! But he knows well." I rolled my eyes and looked away." You really don't know do you?" Know what? That Vaas is a psycho killer? Of course, I know that. "About four years ago..." Benny had brought my attention once again. "Hoyt stopped paying Vaas's men, he only pays the Mercs that work on his island and they always get twice the pay they deserve. Vaas is the only one that gets paid a substantial amount of money being Hoyt's second. Us pirates, some of us have families that we protect, that we need money to provide for. Vaas respects us all as long as we respect his rules and most importantly him. Do you want to know what he does with the money?" Benny pushed his glasses up to reveal his dark brown eyes. "He gives us seventy-five percent of his earnings from every paycheck Hoyt gives him, if it wasn't for him some of us wouldn't be able to live." I looked down at the dirt. That didn't mean anything.<br>"So what? He helps his kind." I spat, still contemplating the fact that Vaas helped his men to help their families or maybe just gave the money to his men to keep them working.  
>"And what kind is that exactly?<br>"The killing kind." Benny shook his head and started walking away again, something inside me made me want to stop him, to tell him that I would comply with Vaas's demands and work as a Pirate, but another voice told me how weak that would be... I would not comply to Vaas, not again, I would resist for as long as my mind allowed it. Benny disappeared down the path, I stood up onto my bare feet slowly, walking forward to the key that he left directly in front of the bars.  
>Why did he leave it there? Why did he just leave it there? If he wanted to let me go, he could have just done it. I crawled slowly to the key, hungry fingers gathering it up, I hopped up onto my feet and pushed my hands through the bars to unlock the lock on the cage's door. I swung the door open and make a break for it, my energy was down and exhaustion was quite obvious as I sprinted my way down the path, but I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep much, and I had water, but that only provides hydration. I ran out from the path stopping in the center if the camp, for some reason holding the key tightly in my left hand. My eyes caught Benny's as he approached me with speedy steps and pirate's eyes stared at me from head to toe.<br>It wasn't smart of me to come out into the middle of attention like this. Benny probably left the key there to give me freedom and let me go, but I had unfinished business that needed to be tended to.  
>"Benny?"<br>"What?"  
>"Where is Vaas?"<br>"Gone... He left an hour ago." Benny stopped in front of me reaching a hand out for me to drop him the key.  
>"Why?"<br>"Business with Hoyt."  
>"Then I will-"<br>"No!" Benny interrupted causing my hands to tighten into insanely strong fists. "He won't be back for a while and besides he told me if you didn't take the deal then he wants you to leave." My eyebrows furrowed with confusion.  
>"Leave?" I suddenly grew scared, Vaas wanted nothing to do with me, not that he has for a week, but I wasn't expecting him to just let me go like that. He really has changed and I honestly don't feel love for him anymore, who cares if he wants me to leave. This is my island to and I can stay on it as long as I fucking want, then again it still bothered me.<br>"Yeah... He wants you just go. Keeps you from causing more stress on him."  
>"I'm not leaving."<br>"Then your taking the deal?" I sighed, my shoulders lazed down. I had no family, no home back on the mainland, no changes out in the jungle alone, and especially No more Vaas. So yeah... I guess I was kind of like a pirate. Mostly Lonely, torn, and undecided do, I guess I should give Vaas what he wants. If he wants me to be a pirate, I will... Under my conditions, my rules... I nodded, dropping the key in Benny's hand.  
>"Yeah..." Benny smirked at his accomplishment at the task Vaas had given him, but I knew there were much tougher trials to come and at this point all things I would sacrifice just to see Vaas again. I knew the next time I saw him, he would be surprised beyond words. "If only I get to see Vaas at the end of my time."<br>"Okay. Fair enough."  
>"Good. Now... Camp Murder? I want to work there."<p> 


	17. Chapter 17:Learning the pasts

**I have made a Victor X OC oneshot story for X Men origins wolverine. Be sure to check out my Riddick X OC fanfiction for Mystery Fictions and I am working on a Hoffman X OC oneshot, along with a Hoyt Volker X OC oneshot. Long Chapter for you guys to. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17:Learning your pasts and Creating futures**

Benny pulled back the slide on the gun aiming it and then handing it to me. I wore pirate attire with black combat boots that were a big to big for my feet.  
>"Take a deep-" I aimed the gun and shot it making a clean shot at the ceramic pot causing it to shatter and fall to the ground. "Lucky shot!" He claimed, I shrugged plainly aiming again at the second pot and shooting at it, causing it to shatter and fall as the first had. He stood silent as I placed the gun in the back of pants.<br>"Vaas taught me how to shoot."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yep, it was a long time ago though."  
>"What else did he teach you?" Benny and I started walking our way back down the tree lined path back to Vaas's camp. The wind was cool against my skin, the sun high up in the sky, the dirt clumpy and moist against my bare feet, it was soon to rain the clouds already forming and the air thick with humidity.<br>"He taught me a lot of things. He taught me how to fight, how to hunt, how to craft, and heal. He practically taught me as if I was Rakyat."  
>"Isn't that what those tattoos mean?" I stopped in the middle of the path, he stopped a little ahead of me looking over his shoulder at me. I stared at him strictly. How did he know that? He shouldn't know anything about me other than what I have told him? I didn't trust him, I didn't trust any of these pirates, but Benny he was different from the others and I could tell by the way he held himself, the way he talked. He had morals compare to the others.<br>"How do you know about them?"  
>"The night Vaas brought you in, we all saw it. When it stopped raining we came out to continue the party and he walked in with you unconscious in his arms." I nodded my head in approval, I continued walking down the path Benny following. "How are the stitches?" He asked, the stitches were fine, I haven't really cared any about the pain cause I had more important things on my mind like revenge on Vaas, suicide, Jessica, my family, Citra, these things all disturbed me for some reason.<br>"They are fine."  
>"Okay..." He agreed half hearted. "Now you want to go over your job at the camp?"<br>"I don't want a job that has anything to do with killing anybody other Vaas."  
>"Sadly there is no job like that. A pirate kills when they need to kill, if you are supposed to take care of the rejects then you take care of the rejects, understood?"<br>"You don't Boss me around."  
>"I don't but Vaas does, your a pirate now."<br>"Whatever!" I crossed my arms and looked the other way with annoyance, rolling my eyes.  
>"Now, there are three rules that you must follow or else the other pirates will execute you."<br>"I'm listening..."  
>"Rule number one, don't mess with the product."<br>"You won't have a problem with me. I'm not into girls." He rolled his eyes back at me.  
>"Rule number two, no weed, cocaine, or heroine until the day is done, if not when you are on your break."<br>"I don't take drugs."  
>"And the last rule, the most important of all... Never ever slack off. We all get paid and hate when someone gets paid for not doing work. At least walk around and guard or whatever if you're going to slack off make sure it isn't obvious."<br>"Hmm..." I nodded my head, obviously you can tell that this was not my idea, this was something I didn't want to do and I was practically being forced into it. I hated that cage and I wasn't going to stay in that cage any longer than I had to and at this point I didn't have to.  
>We walked back out into the camp, as usual eyes kept a glance on me as Benny guided me between two shanties which led onto a dirt road with a red jeep in the center. Benny reached into his pocket pulling out car keys, a red skull keychain hanging off of it. I snorted as we stopped beside the car, my eyes finding themselves staring out into the jungle on the other side of it. I could run, I could survive, but where would I go? Wasn't going to join Citra... Wasn't going to kill myself even though that seemed like the better option.<br>"Mirabella?" I turned over to Benny who was sitting soundly in the drivers seat.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You coming?" He asked with raised eyebrows. He knew my answer, just making sure. I nodded my head silently before circling the car and entering the passenger seat on the other side. I found a wahini with the head of what appeared to be... My head angled back with slight disbelief... Vaas. It was hand made and decorated, a mini version of Vaas with a Hula skirt. I glared over at Benny who stared back with a confused expression.  
>"This is Vaas's jeep."<br>"Oh..." I nodded my head, trying to hold back the laughter that was soon to pass my lips. Benny stepped on the gas pedal and we started going down the road. "So... Vaas is out?"  
>"Yep. He's always so busy, you know?<br>"Didn't seem busy when I was around." I retorted causing Benny snicker.  
>"If he can find time for the filthy whores that walk around this island, he can find time for you."I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms, I did not deserve that comment, nope... Not at all... Yet, I had nothing to say about it either. Vaas probably thought me as a whore, he said it himself, I meant nothing to him. Benny kept driving on. "So why did you chose Camp murder?"<br>"That's the only one I have heard of. Some guy named-"  
>"Michael?" I stared at him and nodded my head.<br>"How did you know that?"  
>"One, I know everyone around here and two, Vaas asked me to switch him, told me it had to do with you. Honestly Vaas would kill me right now if he knew I was taking you to CM."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because he likes you or something, how the hell would I-"<br>"No... Why are you taking me there if you know the consequences?" Benny was silent, he gulped once before finally stating his answer.  
>"It's all about respect around here... A woman like you won't get around much unless she proves what she's got. Not going to lie, your intimidating and have what it takes just have to show it and the best place to do that is Camp Murder. Wasn't my first idea, but when you said it, I immediately agreed." I nodded my head, he was probably bringing me hell, but no need to worry, this would make me stronger, bring me that much closer to taking my revenge and trust me I will take it.<br>It was another half hour or so of driving until Benny stopped the car next to what appeared to be a desolate outpost. The jungle brush surrounded it other then the road that stood at its front. Benny parked beside a large stack of logs. A building across from the logs that sat in the middle of the small outpost, a small fire between them. The building had a red door and a blue plastic draped over the flat roof, a large wire jeep beside it. From what I could see where three pirates to be exact, one shorter than the other carrying a bottle of rum in one of his bandaged handing. Bottles lined down the black vest he wore on his torso allowing most of his skin to be revealed and green pants. He was stumbling around drunk barefoot and finding himself against the stack of logs.  
>The others couldn't be told apart other than height and attire, both wearing the same as Vaas, one was about seven feet tall, large and broad shoulders, he was buff and I wouldn't deny the fact that he had a large AK in his left hand lazily hanging. The last one was about medium height, he looked familiar and the more I stared at him, the more I realized it was Michael. I gulped slouching down in my seat as Benny exited the vehicle, he peered through the window at my sunken form.<br>"You being a pussy?" He then just walked off, I sat up taking a deep breath and nodding my head in assurance. I exited the jeep, all eyes were on me. "I'm calling a camp meeting."  
>"Why is she fucking here Benny?!"<br>"I don't think that's how I would talk to the person that saved my life." Michael took a threatening step forward.  
>"I can talk to you however I want whore." Michael glared over at Benny with angry eyes, Michael looking at me again, staring my attire up and down. Benny just snorted and shrugged.<br>"Vaas wants her here." I then glared over at Benny, he was lying... Well at least half way lying.  
>"Why would Vaas send this bitch to the same place that he sent me?"<br>"Wants to make her tougher I guess." There was a silence as Michael looked back and forth from me to Benny, he made an annoying guttural groan before turning and walking to the small fire that just so happened to be lit during the day. He sat down stubbornly beside it staring at the flames as they danced over the wood.  
>"Let's get this over with." He growled, Benny placed his hands on his hip nodding his head in that moment I assumed that they had a past together.<br>They four of us surrounded the fire with Michael, Benny standing at one side, I standing beside him.  
>"This is Mirabella. Everyone say 'Hi'." The other two pirates let out a grungy 'hello' in unison while Michael just muttered something under his breath. "For those of you who don't know, Mirabella was Vaas's girlfriend." All pirates except Michael's eyes widened, they must had been in disbelief that Vaas could love anyone."He wants her to do some work around the island, she was chosen for this particular camp." Lies, I hoes this particular camp. I kept my eyes on Michael as Benny persisted to talk, Michael didn't seem into it. He represented every monster that Vaas created even Vaas's inner monster, a poisonous man that it would do me good to stay away from. Why I had thrown myself in Vaas's range because of him I didn't know. Perhaps it was my innocence, an innocence that will break the moment Vaas's blood is in my hands. I looked back over at Benny starting to listen to the rest of his conversation. "So... And I do mean it, she is to be treated with much respect, she knows the rules, and she knows how to kill." Benny silenced when he hear Michael snort, Michael looked up at us all eyes on him.<br>"Kill? She can't stand to watch anyone in pain."  
>"And you've witnessed it?" Benny countered with slight annoyance.<br>"I have, in fact she's the one that kept Vaas from killing me that night."  
>"Then maybe you should stop moaning and groaning about me not having a dick and finally nut up about the fact that I will be working with you. I think I do gain some fucking respect from that night! If it wasn't for me you'd be thrown into the next ash pile that just so happens to be resting around." I snapped angrily, everyone seemed especially surprised by my sudden outburst. My teeth ground against each other, I was furious, when Vaas was a kid he never had the guts to continue an argument, then again he never lost. I only never lost when it was against someone else and this guy was not going to win.<br>"My point exactly." Benny stated gesturing to me. "She already knows Michael who's next."  
>"I'm Vadim." Answered the tall one, he must have been African depending on his accent. He held a strong hand out wrapped in bandages, I nodded, reaching my hand out to grab his shaking it. When I pulled it away he gestured to the shortest pirate. "That's George." George just nodded, must still be skeptical about me being a woman.<br>"Great now that we have that settled I have to go. Now we have it clear that she is not to be touched?"  
>"Yeah." Vadim nodded, I smiled lightly at least he was one nice guy, other than Michael and just maybe the George dude.<br>"Good, I'll be back in three weeks."  
>"What three weeks?" I glared at him, my smile faded, he snorted.<br>"That's the next time you see Vaas." I froze, that sounded to long now that I have seen this camp and have met the average everyday pirates, the native, the drunkie, and the monster. I sighed and nodded my head to Benny who tuned left for the jeep.  
>"See you Benny."<br>"Adios Bell." Benny entered the jeep and drove off, I feeling slight regret, but I am sure if I had chosen any other camp I would regret that more.  
>"Hey Bella." I turned and looked over at Vadim. "Where will you sleep?"<br>"Out here."  
>"On the ground?" Michael intervened. "Sounds like a proper place for Vaas's-"<br>"Shut your fucking mouth." I snapped calmly at Michael who cowered away standing up and leaving behind the small building.  
>"Then I guess you will be watching guard on your first night if that's okay."<br>"Yeah that's fine, I have trouble sleeping anyways." I could only hope that the night will come sooner.

_My eyes fluttered open and when I saw his green eyes I somehow smiled, my body was lifeless almost as if I couldn't control it wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling rough lips to my soft ones. I moaned dramatically against him as his tongue surfaced mine and pushed through gaining- A bloodcurdling scream surrounding us broke the kiss that we had and in this moment the sky turned a dark grey and Vaas had disappeared from beneath my fingertips. I sat up on the dirt ground and stared around with an absence in my heart that I hadn't found before.  
>Suddenly I held a gun in my hand, the weight was easy to me, the old metal sinking almost naturally into my palm. I froze at the sight before me, the sight all around me. On her knees Jessica sat before me, pirates surrounding in the distance and the rough hands of a familiar man caressing my hips. I gulped, the clouds releasing a frozen rain that engulfed me and everyone around me entirely, the droplets flew across my skin as it heavily hit my person.<br>Vaas's arms wrapped around my hands on the gun and he made me raise it up to Jessica's head. The trigger beneath my pointer finger I stood staring at her blank expression.  
>"Do it Mirabella!" She screamed at me, causing me to back into the hard chest that belonged to Vaas. His warmth is what I seemed and instead I felt closer and paler.<br>"You're just a monster! No one ever truly loved you! Not Vaas, not me, not even your pathetic parents. Kill me! It's all your fault!"  
>"Do it Bella." The Spanish voice whispered into my ear, a hot breath giving me a glimpse of what warmth he held. "For me... For us... For OUR family." I realized my mistakes in that moment and nothing, but grief clouded my judgement. I shook with terror raising the gun up further I gasped and closed my eyes when the metal touched my head. I took a deep breath before pulling trigger.<em>

"No! Vaas!" I screamed aloud as I woke up with sweat pouring down my skin, an uncontrollable warmth surrounding me, and the humid air around blocking my lunges. My sweaty hair stuck to my skin and trailed down my shoulder, my breath was irregular, my heart pounding through my rib cage with a thousand sorrows per second urging through my head. "Fuck..." I groaned, the fire before me was nearly out, I hopped up onto my feet and froze when a stack of wood scraps was thrown into the fire. I looked to the enacted of the action to find it was Vadim. He held an iron stare before slowly sitting down into an Indian style position at the fires side, I shakily sat down myself and while taking a loud sigh I rested my head back against the barrel I was sleeping against before.  
>"You're going to make everybody think Vaas is here." Vadim stated softly in a half chuckle.<br>"I wish he was..." Vadim looked confused for a moment, I'm not surprised that he was. "So that I could put a bullet in his head." He then understood nodding his head and staring down at the fire.  
>"What did he do to you? Did he uck another woman or something?" I snorted shaking my head.<br>"I wish it was just that... he killed my friend, my family, and he most importantly broke my heart." Vadim scooted forward, wait a second.  
>"And you want him dead?"<br>"More than anyone here." He nodded his head.  
>"Vaas doesn't love, he can't."<br>"He use to love... He use to make you feel like the greatest person that ever lived... And then... Things happened when I was gone."  
>"Don't blame it on yourself. It was Citra's fault, Vaas is a great man, just depends on which way you look at him." There was a deep silence as we both stared at the fire, I thinking about Vaas, him thinking about whatever he was thinking.<br>"Is it hard?" I asked, he glared up at me and shrugged.  
>"What?"<br>"Being a pirate. Like how did you get here?" He nodded his head to himself before licking his lips.  
>"I am here for my wife and kids, Vaas was recruiting and I saw the opportunity."<br>"How many kids?"  
>"Three... A daughter, Zeza, and two sons, Joel and Kevin."<br>"When was the last time you saw them?" He sighed raising his hands to brush through his chestnut spiky hair.  
>"Hmph..." He sighed. "Um... About three months."<br>"Three months?"  
>"I have to provide for them somehow."<br>"Sadly you have to be a pirate to do that." Vadim stood up from his place by the fire, his hands in fists, I may know how to fight, but no doubt in my mind he could overpower me, but I knew he wouldn't.  
>"My family and I have no where else to go. At the worst time this island gave us salvation, it's people the same... If I didn't kill and pillage, and trust me I don't want to, but if I didn't my family wouldn't live. I protect my family by doing this, you wouldn't understand." His voice was strict and brisk, to him I was just a kid, through his eyes I must had been weak and fragile. He slowly sat back down his wrists hanging off his knees.<br>"I-I'm sorry..." I stated, he glared up at me from the fire again. "I'm not use to this. I came home to a different man... To a different lifestyle... To a different island. I'm trying to stay strong, but I realize how much this island had changed me already." I closed my eyes and shook my head, tears forming at the corners of my eyes, I rose my head up brushing the tears away and sniffling. "I'm not going to cry and be weak about it though... I'm going to be strong and prove that I have what it takes to make things right."  
>"You can't make things right, bell. No one can."<br>"You're wrong... I'm going to make things right." I said with a solid expression, he nodded his head with respect.  
>"We need to go hunting when the sun barely rises over the trees. Get food for the others." "Okay."<br>"You know how to hunt?"  
>"Yeah... I love to hunt." He turned back to the fire.<br>"If you need a good weapon there is a cabinet inside. Be careful not to wake the boys." I stood up swaying the dirt off my pants, I nodded to him and then walked up to the red door of the small building. He stared back over his shoulder for a moment before my hand grabbed the brass shining knob. The moon was high in the sky and the moist ground almost glittered around the camp like crystal water. I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside slowly, the horrible stench of alcohol and Marijuana flooded my nostrils.  
>I stared around the dark room, the sound of snoring brought my attention to an occupied navy blue sleeping bag in the corner. It was Michael, he slept on his belly, his head on the rotten wood of the floor. George was sitting and sleeping against the other corner of the room with a large bottle of Vodka in his grasp. The floor was covered in fallen papers and used clothing, a box between the two slumbering pirates had a white powder piled on it, cocaine, a blunt of weed that was half smoked still lit and hanging of the ashtray side.<br>A laptop rested beside them both, the screen dark from no attention. Across the wall closest to me beside George was a large metal cabinet, in it I could see a variety of weapons and painted on it was guns... How obvious... I thought as I navigated slowly through the cluttered mess on the floor, I walked over to the cabinet, my hands met the latch holding the doors closed. I unlatched it and slowly opened it, my eyes widened at the artillery found in the small area itself.  
>In order there was a sniper rifle, RPG, assault rifle, PMG, and a bow with a quiver full of metal tipped arrows. The rifle seemed like a nice choice, but that was to noisy, that ruled out the other weapons other than the bow which after all was my specialty. I smirked lightly as I grabbed the handle rest of the bow, the wrap of the quiver was a brown leather and itself was a dark black. The arrows feathers looked handmade, I grabbed the wrap and pulled it up over my shoulder, quietly closing the cabinet doors and waltzing slowly back out the door.<br>When I exited it was silent, Vadim still sat soundly by the fire I joined him at my original place, placing the quiver down beside me and holding the bow tightly in my grasp. He glanced over at me and smiled dearly.  
>"You good with a bow?"<br>"I don't know... It's been a while. I'm good with a gun still... A little rusty."  
>"How did you and Vaas meet?" He asked, a lump subsided in my throat, I shook my head.<br>"I don't want to talk about it." He nodded his head.  
>"Still can't believe Vaas and you are fucking boyfriend and-"<br>"Were!" I clarified. "We were... Not anymore." He understood and after that there was a silence, my stomach growled again, I had forgotten to eat after I made my agreement with Benny. I sat up slightly more attentive, the bow still in my right hand.  
>"Hey Vadim." He snapped his gaze over to me. "You have any food around here."<br>"If we did, I wouldn't say we should go hunting. Contain yourself, the sun is soon to rise."  
>"I haven't eaten for at least three weeks."<br>"Why not?" He asked with a keen curiosity.  
>"Vaas threw me in a cage, in defiance I didn't eat what they gave me." He snorted shaking his head.<br>"Stupid girl." My hands clenched and I growled. "Only a wise woman would know to eat when good is given to her."  
>"A wiser woman would know that defiance gets her beyond the bars of a cage."<br>"Only In some cases." He answered back, I shook my head with annoyance.  
>"You must not sleep much?"<br>"No, I don't really sleep unless I need to."  
>"A wise man would know that without sleep he is weaker."<br>"A wiser man knows never..." He emphasized 'never'. "To sleep until his family is safe." I looked down at the dirt, couldn't find a good comeback to that. what was he late thirties, early forties, doesn't mean he is the wisest man alive. I knew what he meant, by his family being safe, his family will never be safe on an island like this and as he said. He has no home anywhere else. We sat for a couple hours, I knew not what to do other than stare at the fire as think about myself... Suicide stuck in my mind like glue and I couldn't get it out. I must be going mental all these things that have happened have made me this way and there was nothing I Could do about it. Va- no... I took a deep breath closing my eyes and trying to think of something else. He can't help me... Because it was him who made me this way... I blame the events that have passed and to come all on him and I won't let myself die until he is dead.  
>The sun peaked up beyond the trees, my eyes slowly closing just before they flashed open to a tapping on my shoulder, I blinked twice before recognizing Vadim.<br>"Let's go." I nodded my head in response and stood up grabbing the bow, I took the bowstring and put it around my torso while wrapping the diver's strap around my torso.  
>He held a large sniper rifle, the strap hanging off his shoulder, the barrel facing up as it hanged off his right shoulder, he started walking forward.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18:Living like a Pirate

**I am not sure if I am going to fast or not on this chapter and the next, you will know what I mean once you read. Please tell me what you think and thank you to everyone who has supported me through this fanfiction. It's not over yet, don't worry.**

**Chapter 18: Life as a Pirate**  
><strong><br>3 weeks later...**

I took in the strong whiff of jungle dew, the homey scent sinking into my nostrils. Drawing the bowstring back, my eyes focused on the deer grazing in the jungle brush ahead of me, past vines and hanging branches, past grey moss, and wet leaves. Suddenly I was jumped on, I fell to the side, the bow releasing and the arrow floating through the air and missing the deer, the deer ran off startled by the sudden movement.  
>I stared up at a shirtless Vaas staring down at me, his muscles and abs glistening with sweat. I hopped up onto my boots, he wasn't supposed to be here. He held his arms open for me to jump into, was he crazy? Of course he was.<br>"Vaas! What the fuck are you doing here?" He smiled as though nothing had happened.  
>"I am here for you mi Bella." He came forward to wrap me in his arms and I backed away, shaking my head I reached back in my quiver for an arrow, pulling one out I stared back up at his smiling self. I shook my head and turned away from him with disapproval, if I had to kill anybody it would be him.<br>"I can do this." I told myself, I turned around again and my eyes widened, he was gone, like nothing, like he was thin air, I gulped.  
>"Vaas." Nothing... Just silence, it was happening, I was going crazy. He was just a hallucination and I hadn't gotten my meat for the day. The boys will be upset with me.<br>I walked back to camp empty handed again, Michael sat by the fire, George was tuning up the jeep, Vadim was cleaning his rifle. As I walked up, all eyes had found mine. Usually they had found trust in letting me get the hunt for the day, but today I got nothing and hopefully they respected me enough to not get angry with me for that. Vadim stood up and took a few steps towards me.  
>"Dammit! Fucking Bitch didn't get anything!" Michael stated angrily.<br>"Hey!" I snapped at Michael. "I don't see you doing shit. The deer traveled westward and the boars were all in drifts, I couldn't get a good kill."  
>"It's okay, you did your best." Vadim assured softly nodding his head with reassurance.<br>"Her best?! I don't think this bitch has hunted once in her-"  
>"And you can do better?" I retorted glaring at him with a strict expression full of hatred, there was a sweet silence that followed. "You think you can wake up early in the morning and leave this camp to go wait in the jungle for the next shot to come up? I could always hunt for myself. Never share the kills." More quietness. "Do tell now? I would like to know what makes you think you can do any better than me." I glanced at Vadim and George who were surprised immensely by my outburst, wide eyes, dropped jaw. Michael seemed shy now, he seemed tense and nervous, all the while embarrassed that a woman just told him out. "If you are hungry and want food, I suggest you go get it yourself because I highly doubt you'll get any further than me." I stated those last words with a small sense of pride, this man would no take me down, and he would not control my very being. For a moment I believed him to be scared yet, that was just before I continued my path to the small shack, where his words had caused an anger that I could not control.<br>"So that is why Vaas left you... A woman who doesn't know her place." I growled in defiance, pulling the quiver and bow from my torso, I threw them to the side and turned to come sprinting to Michael. I pushed him to the ground with my hands gripping his throat, he flipped me over with more strength and punched me across the face. I yelped in pain at my aching left eye, all through this Vadim and George watching.  
>I flipped Michael back over and head butted him in the nose just enough to get that trickle of blood, in which he elbowed me across the cheek and kicked me off of him. He hopped up onto his feet with a groan of annoyance, I kept sat in the dirt staring up at him, my left eye starting to turn purple and swell up. He held his nose furiously and stared back down at me.<br>"Michael remember what Benny said..." Vadim warned, Michael shook his head and chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at Vadim.  
>"This bitch! Just fucking tried to kill me." Vadim opened his mouth to say something, but I silenced him.<br>"No... I was only trying to teach you a lesson." I clarified, he glared back over at me.  
>"You?! Teach me a lesson?!" He repeated in a question, showing a look of slight disbelief at my defiance towards him despite him being the leader of the camp. I slowly stood myself up, the hours were certainly weighing on me, soreness, exhaustion.<br>"Yeah. I came here in hopes that you would respect me. I think I have proven myself enough."  
>"You haven't proven yourself to me until you have killed someone." I gulped, I couldn't kill anyone, it couldn't be any different than stabbing a deer though... No! I take that back when you kill a deer, you use it's meat, you never use human meat to survive, or at least I don't. "That's what I thought! You can't be a pirate if you can't kill!" He snarled at me before brushing past my shoulder and entering the shack, slamming the door behind him.<br>I stared down at the dirt, I didn't care what Michael thought, I didn't need him, I didn't need anyone here. Once I kill Vaas, I will kill myself anyways so, I have no reason to care what they think. I tried to sniffle, but couldn't breath much through my nostrils. Vadim slowly approached, he stopped in front of me, leaning forward he pressed lightly on my facial bruises with a thumb, I winced and just let him play doctor. "You are impulsive..." He said in a matter of fact way, I winced again when he touched a specific spot. "Naive and Arrogant." He stared at the bruises intently, keeping his eyes on them  
>"I think of them as my strengths." He nodded his head before moving his hands to my shoulders and staring me in the eyes.<br>" Then what are your weaknesses?" I thought for a moment, definitely my emotions, my exaggeration on everything, and over thought process to survive.  
>"I don't know." I shrugged, I didn't want to say them out loud, but he already seemed to know he smirked caressing my bare shoulders.<br>"Tell me when you do." He strolled off back to his seat where he continued to clean his gun. I sighed, the warmth of the sun beat at my skin and the wind started to whoosh my hair around my shoulders, sweaty hair sticking down to my skin. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, the noise of the jungle kept me alive, in fact that jungle could be my very heart, my very existence. I had to admit, so far the one thing I missed most about this island was the noise, the exotic birds chirping at your window every morning, the babbling monkeys that swinging from vine to vine.  
>This island was beautiful and in the three weeks I have been here, I have realized just how much it really is. Vaas thought that I would see the disaster in this island, how such beauty can become hell. I guess I hadn't seen this island's worst, right? But nothing could be more worse than Vaas. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't miss him, I am not going to say that I don't love him anymore. Sometimes my mindset was different, sometimes I hated Vaas for what he had done, but I knew that he was still in my heart and I still knew I was in his.<br>I wasn't going to obsess over him though... Perhaps I already had, Vaas is the guy that kills people, or ransoms them now, he fucks whores and steals things, has drugs and doesn't play a ukulele anymore. He isn't the man I fell in love with, his actions prove this and right now I am still so torn between loving him and hating him. He killed my family, my friends, he threatened to kill me, I wanted my revenge of course. I wasn't at all a weak woman, I would see to it that nothing was in vain, but still... I still loved him.  
>"Bella?" Vadim called I looked over at him from my seat by the fire, I had been so caught up in thought that I failed to notice the many hours passing by and with it the sun started to fall.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Watch tonight." I nodded my head, Vadim leaving to go into the building. I hated night watch, I rarely slept, but the silence was antagonizing, the constant sound of crickets soon became annoying after a while. I would find things to pass the time, shoot an arrow at a nearby can, or clean my gun. Sometimes I would stargaze and if there were no stars, I would exercise since my wounds had healed slightly leaving blank scars, a couple push-ups, a couple sit-ups, and when I say a couple I mean at least one hundred, that isn't that much.<br>Tonight was extremely agonizing, so agonizing that I actually found myself falling asleep, I nodded off and then snapped back up. I thought walking around would cure my somehow odd exhaustion that I was experiencing earlier, but it wouldn't go away. I sat down again and stared up at the stars, keeping myself perched upright so if I fell asleep, I would lean forward.  
>I slowly started to fall into the abyss of sleep and then suddenly everything was silent, I awakened and looked around at the darkness that engulfed the entire camp besides the fire. I slowly stood up, my eyes narrowing into the darkness where I swore I saw something move. I had never been scared of the dark, it was what was it in that could hurt me.<br>I crouched down grabbing my quiver and bow, throwing the quiver strap over my shoulder. I placed a drawn arrow into the string and pulled back slightly, drawing it just to my chest. I took a deep breath once again looking through the darkness. I wasn't an idiot to shoot into the dark, but something was out there. The silence was drop dead and the air was thick with the scent of dew, but there was more, my senses from years of hunting were telling me I was being watched, I was a prey... Not the predator this time.  
>It wasn't an animal, which didn't strike fear into me, but made me cautious. This person was silent and silence could be very deadly. I drew the string in slightly and lowered my weapon taking another glare around the camp. I moved my head at just the right time when as arrow came soaring through the air past my ear and hit the alarm beside me, setting off the sound of gunshots and yelling. I took a moment to analyze where the arrow came from and took my shot into the dark, only feeling slightly victorious when I dodged a second arrow.<br>They were coming for me, but who. Vadim had told me about the Rakyat, Vaas had told me before about his sister being their leader. They despised pirates and if it was my decision I would join their cause, but my emotions got in the way whenever the thought came to mind. Vaas became who he was because of Citra, I am not surprised that she despised him and he the same to her.  
>The others game running from the shack, making shots at the darkness, despite the fact of not knowing. Vadim rushed over to me pushing me to the ground.<br>"Take cover in the shack!" He yelled in my face before lifting himself up and shooting out into the darkness again, taking cover behind the logs hick I could only see silhouette of. I pushed myself up to my feet, it would be a coward of me to not stay behind and assist them, but Vadim gave me an order and I respected him enough to follow it.  
>I hopped up onto my feet bow and arrow still tightly held in my hands, I sprinted towards the shack slamming the door open and slamming it shut as I entered. I backed away from the door to the sounds of constant gunfire and shouting. I must have stood there for about twenty minutes staring at the door and listening before the gunfire had stopped and the yelling had silence.<br>I was hesitant to leave the shack, Vadim told me to take cover here, I couldn't just leave until he came to give me the all clear... But what if he didn't come at all? I grew worried, rushing with strides to towards the door, I slammed it open and looked around. The sun just rising up beyond the tree line, placing the sky in beautiful violets and oranges. I looked around, that same bow and arrow still in hand, I saw nothing, it was almost as if they had vanished into thin air.  
>"Vadim!" I shouted out, stepping further from the camp just to the logs. I drew my arrow back to my chest once again. "Vadim!" I shouted again, a bullet missing me and hit the log beside me, making a loud whooping sound against the humid air.<br>I turned to the shooter, drew my arrow and shot, I could see my assailant now. The one who tried to kill was in fact Rakyat, blue colors, tattoos all over his body. I glared down at the body blankly... I had.. Killed someone. Before shooting into the darkness was an act of impulse, the man that was shooting arrows at me was after all trying to kill me and I had killed him first, but as I stared at this dead man's body, there was no darkness to hide him. I realized the wrong of my act, I dropped the bow to the ground, allowing the quiver to slide off my shoulder.  
>I gulped, my eyes wide with shock. I had killed, I promised I wouldn't kill anybody, but Vaas. Harming those pirates before was an act of self defense and even Michael, the man I had only know for about four weeks tops knew I never killed. In my head he would be applauding giving a smart alloc comment to make me feel even more like shit.<br>"Pirate?!" I heard a rugged accented voice call from behind me, I turned and looked over at them. The owner of the voice was an Rakyat man, he was covered in blood, piercing brown eyes and a knife in his left hand ready to kill. He was breathing rapidly and ragged and I myself could see a much greater hatred far beyond Vaas's in this man's eyes. My breath hitched in my throat and I gulped, my hands moving up to hopefully calm him. "Pirate!" He repeated, it was obvious I was since I was wearing red and I'm in the middle of a pirate camp. The way he blurted the word out though, was a sign that he was in such a malice filled state that all he wanted to do was kill.  
>"Uh... Yes." I made a mistake the moment the words left my lips, he came running towards me, the knife fully aimed at me. I couldn't almost die again. I skillfully dodged his slice at the thin air, I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Stop!" I shouted trying to calm both him and myself with a firm tone, he growled hitting my hand off his shoulder and slashing at the air again, I pounced back.<br>He then came rushing at me again, I felt the sharp sting of the knife merely graze my cheek leaving a wide cut. Time froze, my eyes widened and once again my hand smeared the blood that drizzled from the clean cut on my cheek and onto my fingers which had now turned red along with everything else in my line of sight. The man stared at me with a readiness that I was not expecting and in the moment I felt a burst of rage in which everything went black and the darkness consumed me... But I wasn't unconscious.

**Vaas POV**

After three weeks of not having her around, I was already getting depressed. I was extremely depressed when she was in that cage and not near me, but now I was beginning to think it was my fault. Memories of what happened years ago on that special day sinked into my head. I knew she wanted me dead, but she couldn't kill me, she still loved me no matter what she said. This pirate idea wasn't going to work, she could never kill, she was to innocent, to kind, She only defended herself when she needed to and there was no way she would go any further than self defense.  
>I stared up at the ceiling in my relaxed state, the funny thing was that I actually wasn't relaxed because of the weed. I was relaxed because she was on my mind, I would get tense at the thought of her getting hurt, the thought of her almost dying like that one ni- What the fuck am I thinking?! I saved her fucking life and she fucking repays me with disapproval, disgust, I gave my time to her.<br>I sat up onto the edge of the bed with a growl, my hands hanging down off my knees. That bitch deserves whatever she gets... I shouldn't give a fuck. I can't lie though, she has the potential to kill, to become my queen as we had always wanted. I mean, I haven't had sex with any other woman since she came back, that's a start right? Maybe if she learned how to truly survive, then I can finally take her as mine again and she can be my second.  
>Benny was my second, but I highly doubt he could pick a fight with mi Bella. I taught her well and if anything the strongest gets to be the leader. I will be the strongest, she can be the second strongest. I shrugged, trying to find reasonable ideas for this was deeming to be difficult. I wanted to marry her before, I want to marry her now... But she can't kill, she can't just be a pirate because I said, she has to be a pirate in order to gain my men's respect, in order to become a pirate.<br>I stood up with a loud sigh and walked my way out of my room and down the stairs... Alone time was over. When I exited the warehouse, I was greeted with the eyes of many in the distance, I smirked the fear that I saw in those eyes made me proud of who I was, what I could do. What's so wrong with killing if no one is going to stop you in the process, these men were all pussies. That one day though Mirabella did-  
><em>No enough about he<em>r! A voice called in my head, I agreed, I have a job to do, plus it's her third week, I should be seeing her soon anyways. I recognized the familiar line of rejects that was waiting for me at the center of the camp, all natives... All on their knees... All worth shit. I walked my way over to the line, Benny set this up for me... What a nice man, I smirked deviously as I grabbed the handle of my gun, the metal had bound itself to my palm from holding it so many times, I didn't even realize what I was holding. I pointed the gun at the first reject.  
>"Boom!" I emphasized, the man flinching at my impersonation of a gun shot. I chuckled standing up straight, they were whimpering and being pussies as all of them always are. "You guys look so tense!" I stated sarcastically. "You guys are always so tense, no matter how different you all are, when I walk over with a gun you each start to sob." I snorted and looked around at my men. "I mean all I ask is for someone to be a fucking man about it, grow a dick, and bite the bullet. You might not even have to, if you do that much." The silence revealed nothing but whimpering and crying, they still were FUCKING crying! "Fine!" I fiddled with the gun in my hands, there was not enough fun around here. "I was having a good day, but you fuckers had to come and fuck it up." I growled pointing the gun at that same reject again, my finger traced over the trigger and just seconds before I pulled it, my name was called.<br>"Vaas! Vaas!" That familiar voice, that FUCKING familiar voice, not when I'm annoyed Benny! Not now! I turned lowering my gun after winking at the man I was about to kill. He took a sigh of relief, Benny running towards me stopped a few feet away.  
>"What the fuck is it Benjamin?" I asked in the calmest tone I could muster, he was breathing heavily from running the distance.<br>"It's C-Camp Murder..." He stuttered.  
>"Camp Murder, what?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.<br>"The Rakyat tried to liberate it." I shook my head, waving my gun around I pointed it at Benny, then at the ground defiantly.  
>"They 'tried', but they didn't. So come to me when something's worth worrying about." I turned to continue my actions.<br>"Mirabella." I froze with my steps and looked over my shoulder hesitantly, my breath caught in my throat.  
>"What about her?"<br>"She's there."


	19. Chapter 19:Falling all over Again

**Wonder what will happen when they meet again in this chapter?**

**Chapter 19: Falling all over Again**

**Mirabella POV**

I felt myself come back and when I opened my eyes I looked away from the massacre before me. A dead mutilated body, several stab wounds in the throat and stomach, blood was all over my hands, my face, staining the green pants that I wore, all over the black boots on my feet and that same cut that started it all on my left cheek. I was in complete shock, my third kill and my bloodiest, I couldn't handle how my heart was now beating against my rib cage nearly breaking past that barrier of bone.  
>"Bell?" A voice called from behind me, I was so frozen with shock that I couldn't look over my shoulder, I couldn't move, my fingers loosened on the grip of the knife and it fell from my hand endlessly until it hit the ground making a small thump from its weight. I shook my head in disbelief, I had just killed three people, three hours ago I said to myself that I never would kill... Now... This...<br>I felt a bandaged hand grab my shoulder and slowly turn me around, it was Vadim, he was injured with a bullet in his left shoulder. He stared at me for a moment, most likely determining if I was well. I was not well, I was a mess, I had just killed for the first time and if anything lost the innocence I hadn't given to Vaas. That little piece of myself that was all I had left, is gone forever. "Are you okay?" I glared back at the dead body that laid on the ground. "Bell!" He blurted out shaking my shoulder, I bit my bottom lip furiously and shook my head, tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. I looked back at Vadim, who just stared at me with an expression of worry. "They were going to kill you... You were only protecting yourself." I looked back at the body again, a puddle of blood forming from where it dripped from the fresh wounds. They were only going to kill me because I was a pirate, only because I was a pirate and nothing more. If he- they knew that I was just as much a prisoner as them, they wouldn't have tried to kill me and I wouldn't have tried to kill them... I didn't try though, I just did it and if it was self defense it shouldn't have ended with him being mutilated and barely recognizable because of my rage, I don't even remember what I had done. "We need to go, Vaas and the others are on their way for backup." Vadim hissed at me, I glared back over to him and suddenly I felt better, I felt as though that weight on my chest had been lifted and the thought that I had just killed someone didn't come to my mind the same as it had before.  
>"O-Okay..." I stuttered, the words hoarse with sadness, he nodded his head and guided me with one hand I follow him to the shack. I had no time to notice that there were several other bodies sitting around, all Rakyat. I stopped when I saw the body of George resting against a brick, his blood draining from a bullet hole in his forehead.<br>"H-He... Got shot... W-Where's Michael?"  
>"He is on his way to Badtown for medical supplies. Are you injured?"<br>"No..." We entered the small shack, he held the door open and leaned against the door frame staring out at the road waiting for Vaas and his men to show up. I sat down against the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest, I was so close to crying, on the verge of it, but my mentality wouldn't allow it. I failed to realize that Vadim was staring at me, now putting pressure on the bullet wound with his free hand.  
>"You did good." He stated randomly, I looked up at him, my eyebrows furrowed with confusion.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked, he shook his head with a sigh looking back at the road.  
>"We thought they were all gone, turns out there was another group waiting in the foliage. When you came out they flanked the camp, with George dead Michael and I couldn't hold them off. I got shot in the shoulder, the next thing I know you are running around killing anything in your sight, you were quick enough for them not to shoot you... Luckily..." He looked over at me. "You don't remember?" I gulped, those men... <strong>They <strong>were dead because I killed them! I hadn't just killed three, it was way more than that.  
>"No... I don't." He knew what I needed, but I didn't want it, he left the door frame, the door staying open on its own, he walked over to me and sat down beside me. Almost instinctively my head fell onto his shoulder, he wrapped his good arm around me and patted my back in which I started to sob into his shoulder. I let everything go in his arms, all that pain and suffering, stifling back tears was no more and I sobbed... Like a baby, like a weakling.<br>I then realized that my parents would never hold me like this, they would never comfort me, and tell me everything was okay. They would never pat my back, or wipe my tears away. In actuality I had no reason to mourn for the death my parents faced, they didn't care about me, they didn't care at all and Vaas he only killed them because he knew that. I didn't need a hug from Vaas right now though, I needed a hug from a parent and Vadim had children, he understood. In these three weeks he has been the only one to actually care... He was more of father than my own father and the thought might have been sad, but... at least someone was there for me.  
>"It's okay... You did what you did and there is nothing you can do about it now." I pulled away wiping my tears and nodding my head, sniffling while doing so.<br>"Thank you." Our attention was brought to the door, my face was red, tears still falling from my eyes. The sound of rumbling cars and shouts came from outside. He patted my shoulder once before standing up slowly, wincing from the bullet wound, he walked out of the shack. I heard a familiar voice and eavesdropped on the conversation outside.  
>"Vadim! Damn man, what the fuck happened here!" It was Vaas, Vaas's voice, my body started to shake again.<br>"They tried to take the camp."  
>"I think I fucking know that, where is she? Is she safe? Is she okay?" I heard the worry in his voice, he was afraid of me being hurt or worse... Dead.<br>"Actually... The many bodies you see around are from her doing." Vadim answered, there was a strong silence.  
>"Then she isn't okay..."<br>"Mentally, she has had enough."  
>"Where?"<br>"In the shack." I then waited, my body tensed as the anticipation of him walking through that door caused my heart to beat fast. He then entered and I made a sigh of relief only for my breath to get stuck in my throat. He walked over to me and crouched beside me, he didn't look happy, he didn't look sad, he was just blank. A blank canvas and bottled emotions just waiting to be spattered onto white.  
>"You killed them all?" I hesitantly nodded my head. "How did it feel?" I was silent, I didn't know what to say, my tongue was tied, he nodded his head with approval of my silence. I didn't exactly know how it felt, I blacked out and then came back as a murderer. "I'm proud of you hermosa... If it wasn't for you... This camp would be gone." He reached a hand out and I scurried further away still back against the wall, he sighed bringing his hand back.<br>"I'm sorry about what I did. It's been three weeks, you haven't forgiven me?" Another silence, he sighed with irritation from my lack of reply. "You're covered in blood... You need a bath." He stated, moving himself to comfortably sit beside me, our shoulders nearly touching I scooted farther away. "All that blood on you Bella is making me horny." He said it so awkwardly and randomly that at this point my mind was in insane mode, to the point where I uncontrollably giggled, he stared at me a smirk forming on his expression. "You know I haven't had sex for three weeks because of you... Actually ever since I laid eyes on you again... I haven't had sex."  
>"And that's supposed to make me love you again." I finally replied, still playing hard to sway, still lying about how I truly felt.<br>"You don't have to love me again. I just want you to like me. That's how it started right?" I wasn't sure, I should be jabbing him in the face screaming at him and threatening to kill him, but I couldn't get myself to do it, I couldn't do it. I still loved him...  
>"No more drugs?" He was hesitant to agree, but I knew he wanted a truce, or perhaps that's just what he wanted me to think.<br>"I can't just not have drugs. I'm not what I was six years ago Bella." When he said that for some reason I grew depressed, if I hadn't left, would we still end up here? Or would we have a family and a nice shanty to live in? I still felt guilty that I killed those men, I shouldn't have and I knew it was wrong, but Vaas he didn't care. When you're a pirate and you kill someone you are immediately respected, it doesn't matter who you killed, or why you killed them. Those men could have had family and friends, that would do nothing but grieve for their absence. I ponder what would happen if Vaas died, I don't think I could live and the thoughts of suicide that I am having now can't compare to the thoughts that I would be having then.  
>I was confused, I wanted Vaas dead I wanted my revenge, but I hated my parents, and no matter how much I protested Jessica wouldn't have made it off the island without me and Vaas wouldn't have allowed that, he wouldn't let me leave the island. Did he really still love me? He hasn't said those words yet, he might never say them again.<br>"I want my privacy." I stated, he nodded his head hesitantly to that to.  
>"And?"<br>"I want good food... Like... Quesadillas." I licked my lips, my stomach growled at thought of a steaming quesadilla. "Yeah quesadillas, you gotta love that shit." He chuckled, I noticed him lean in closer to me.  
>"What else do you desire hermosa?" He leaned in closer again, closer enough for his nose to barely touch my cut cheek, I held back a wince as his breath hazed over the freshness of the wound, he closed his eyes and took a whiff of the scent of blood that was all over me. "Your wish is my command... Anything you want..." He placed a hand on the knee of my pants I glared at him, our lips close enough for a smooth kiss, that I did want... But I couldn't have, this was wrong. Still loving a man like him after everything he had done to me, saying you will kill him, but never have enough guts to do it.<br>"Do you still love me? No matter how much I hate you. Do you know how confused you have me? I shouldn't care if you die, but I fucking love you still and I can't do anything about it." I whispered, he chuckled grabbing my chin and caressing my skin, his thumb grazing my dry lips, my breath went ragged.  
>"Then don't... Just give into it all Bella. No need to play nice anymore, you can do whatever you want here yet you still follow the morals of your heart." He whispered back, we didn't want anyone to hear us at all, just us and no one else.<br>"Because I care... I know you do to... Or at least you should. Those people I killed out there, they were against you because you are wrong. Everything you do is wrong."  
>"You said it once before, maybe I don't know what is right. I need someone to show me" Our noses nudged, we inhaled each others breathes, felt each others warmth. It was a craving really, the events that had just occurred had slipped from my mind and as before I had become desensitized to the fact I just killed people and I did it without knowing I did... Almost out of instinct. "Tell me. When I killed your friend... When you found I had killed your family, that I had fucked other woman, that I had forgot you and lost myself to drugs and power... When you came to a different place, a different man... Did you wish you never met me? Did you wish you never ever ran from home that day?" I didn't know what he expected from the question, I couldn't exactly explain what I felt in those moments other than grieve and pain. I still wonder the difference it would make if I had stayed, but now that I think about it. Citra never knew me that well, she only saw me as a friend of Vaas and my impact on the events that occurred when I had left was minor. She would have done it if I was there or not, maybe take me out of the way if I ever did get involved. So in the end it wasn't my fault altogether, I broke Vaas's heart and that was my fault, I broke my own heart and he broke mine even more when I returned. Then again Vaas wouldn't have fought his father for the love that we had created. It all comes down to the same truth though, I love him still, I am angry with him, but I still love him, all those things I thought before, all that anger I felt. I couldn't kill Vaas, I couldn't just shoot him or stab him, harm in anyway, no matter what he has done to me. I am the weaker being and I cannot return the burdens he has made for me.<br>I stared him in the eyes and he stared back, a smile cracking on the corner of his lips. He brought an arm up to wrap around my neck and as he sat up straight he pulled my head onto his chest, where I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. His presence surprisingly calmed me now, I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid of what he could do next, he had become unpredictable in so many ways. He caressed my shoulder and hummed softly, I sighed, fiddling with the cloth of his shirt which smelled of sweat and blood with a tint of cologne.  
>"I want you to forgive me."<br>"You told me not to..."  
>"Well, now I want you to forgive me... For real."<br>"Why?" I countered, removing my head from his chest and staring up at him. "Tell me... No one else is around, you can say it." He snorted and pushed me away almost enough to cause a small gasp to escape my lips at his audacity. He knew what I wanted him to say, how I wanted him to say it and why.  
>"Who said anything about me loving you, okay? You are just someone I care dearly about, that's it." He stated with a little annoyance, he took a deep breath and sighed, his face was strict, he stared down at his hands fiddling with his thumbs for a moment in deep thought. There was a deep silence between us, was he telling the truth? He then leaned forward to me, his lips near my ear. "Then I must dearly love you." He whispered, I gulped, my eyes went wide, those are the only words I wanted to hear. Those words made me forget everything that had just happened completely as if they never happened. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands pushed my lower back closing the distance between us. Our lips clashed and that feeling of the first few kisses was nothing compared to this, this was the kiss I craved, a kiss full of <strong>true<strong> love and **true** passion, Vaas truly meant every word. He moved a hand up to cup the back of my head, weaving his fingers through the greasy strands. My hand grabbed the cloth of his shirt and tightly gripped it pulling him in closer.  
>"Vaa-" Vaas and I pulled from each other quickly our breathes ragged, Vaas looked to the door to find Benny standing at it nervously fiddling with a handgun in his hand.<br>"What the fuck is it Benny?" Vaas asked surprisingly soft, he stood up off the floor holding a hand out for me while still staring at Benny.  
>"I'm sorry I inter-"<br>"Just fucking tell me." I grabbed Vaas's hand and he lifted me up into his chest, his arm wrapping around my waist, I rested my head on his chest again. It was comfortable, probably more comfortable than that stupid sleeping bag on the other side of the room that I hated oh so much.  
>"Um... They are taking attack on all of the outposts in the southern peninsula, only some of our men have been able to hold them off." Another silence spread throughout the shack, Benny was scared, I am sure not people survived after giving bad info to Vaas. Vaas pulled me closer to his chest and looked down at me.<br>"Benny?"  
>"Yeah Vaas."<br>"Take Bella back to my compound." He stated before releasing me from his grasp and walking his way to the door.  
>"Wait!" I didn't want Vaas to get hurt, I am sure this was a dangerous task. I wanted to help Vaas, but I still couldn't face the fact of killing so many people. People who only wanted to help save the island, I knew that's why they were fighting him, that's why they wanted him dead... It was like he was dictator, buit for some reason my heart told me that he was the one and no action could destroy true love. "I... I want to help." He looked over his shoulder at me and shook his head turning and approaching again. He grabbed the sides of my face and closed the distance between our lips, tongues meshed together with fire, I placed my hands over his. He pulled away keeping our foreheads connected.<br>"No... It isn't safe." My eyes flashed open and I stared into his.  
>"It isn't safe for you to go either."<br>"It's better I go then you come with. Citra doesn't know that you are here. She doesn't know that we have a relationship, if she finds out, I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you as I should."  
>"Vaas-"<br>"Please Bella... I can't lose you." He loved me to, he couldn't bare the thought of me not being safe.  
>"I can't lose you either."<br>"V-Vaas." Benny interrupted again, he gulped loudly. "She'll be safer at Pirate's Cove." Benny suggested, Vaas still kept his hands on me cheeks and his eyes locked with mine.  
>"Pirates Cove?"<br>"It's farthest on the other side of the island, the isle your compound-"  
>"I know Benny! Thank you for being a smart ass! Now wait outside!" Vaas ordered sternly, Benny left the shack. Vaas then immediately kissed me again, this time I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, when we broke his hand held tightly onto my hips.<br>"Stay with Benny. He will keep you safe and out of sight. Plus, I don't think you want to kill anymore people than you already have. You have helped me enough today mi hermosa." Our noses nudged and our lips met for a simple tap on each other's lips.  
>"Promise me that you will come back."<br>"I promise..." He rested his head on my shoulder for a moment, holding me in an embrace that could match no other. "You can take a shower at the compound and rest in my bed."  
>"Okay."<br>"Benny will give you food and you can wear my clothes." He pulled from the hug and grabbed my hand guiding me out of the shack, there were only two pirates standing guard, I am going to guess the others went to the drug field, Vadim was gone, Benny leaned against the red Jeep that Vaas called his. He walked me over to Benny.  
>"Take her to my compound! And if you do anything to put her in danger again! I will fucking kill you! Do you understand Benny?" Benny nodded his head silently, maybe that's why Vaas wasn't listening to Benny's suggestion because Benny allowed me to be stationed at this camp.<br>"Yes sir." He answered hoarsely, Vaas released my hand taking the breath from me and clouding my mind with worry. He walked me over to the other side of the Jeep, I entered the Jeep and he closed the door. He leaned against the window, staring me in the eyes for a moment. He could still sense the worry in me, he stood up grabbed the gem necklace, yanking it from his neck, he grabbed my hand and placed the necklace in my hand.  
>"I will be there with you always. I promise to be back before sunrise tomorrow." I nodded my head gripping onto the necklace tightly, Benny entered the driver's seat, Vaas leaned in for one last kiss before the Jeep drove away and I felt I would never see him again. He stood there and watched as the vehicle disappeared and I with it. <p>


	20. Song choices

**For anybody who likes listening to music, I have come up with a playlist you can listen to doesn't matter which order, just a couple songs that I listen to while I write these chapters:**

**Ellie Goulding-My Blood**

**Zedd-Clarity**

**Ellie Goulding- Explosions**

**The Fray-You Found me**

**Florence & the Machines-Blinding**

**Lana Del Rey-Gods & Monsters**

**Lana Del Rey-Off to the Races**

**Eminem (feat Rihanna)- Love the Way You Lie**

**Kanye West-All of the Lights**

**Of Monsters & Men-Silhouette**

**Cash Cash-Surrender**

**Hozier-Take Me to Church**

**Dev-In the Dark**

**Tove Lo-Thousand Miles**

**Imagine Dragons-Battle Cry**

**Yep, I didn't want to put to many because there is a lot, but hjere you are. Plus, I am on a two week Vacation, there might not be that many posts because I will be using my Uncles Laptop in New York... Which Sucks, but anyways. Merry Christmas everybody!**


	21. Chapter 20:His Home

**Just a small chapter before a rather large one, I hope you all are enjoying this so far, things are really about to heat up the next few chapters. Mirabella is still questioning her trust in Vaas, but as said before she loves him still and has forgiven him for what he has done... Maybe.**

**Chapter 20: His Home**

I stared around the warehouse, my eyes finding every flaw in its creation, cracks, hanging dead animals, loose screws on the hinges of broken doors, and random junk cars sitting around. The warehouse had large red storage containers on top of each other stacked to the ceiling, a few random markings of white graffiti eyes on the walls. When I turned around the stack of storage containers, I saw that there was a staircase that led up to a metal door. I patted my way up the staircase hesitantly, I hoped nothing was more worse than the hanging animals pierced with neon blue lights. I grabbed the brass handle and entered, it was a small room with clothes all over the floor, one single mattress on the floor against the wall with scattered and torn up green sheets and two feather pillows.  
>I heard the tang of Benny's boots hitting the metal steps as he himself padded his way up to the door. He walked up beside me leaning against the door frame.<br>"Vaas lives here?"  
>"Yeah, well this is kind of like a hang out for other pirates to. The shower is downstairs to left of the containers, don't mind the tiger cage that's for fVaas's pet, and if you need anything my shanty is just outside of the compound walls. Be careful of Carlos though, he watches over the compound when Vaas is gone, he is not to be trusted. Understand?" I nodded my head, Benny walking his way back down the stairs, I turned to stare down at him.<br>"Benny?" He looked up over his shoulder at me stopping at the bottom of the stairs.  
>"What?"<br>"Food?"  
>"What do you have in mind?"<br>"Nothing much, just some fruits or something."  
>"Anything else, princess?" He answered with irritation, I wasn't that bossy, was I?<br>"I apologize if I am being mean. No thank you Benny... That will be all." He then left through the metal door of the compound, the slamming of it echoing through the large warehouse, I leaned back against the door frame and slid down till I was sitting, I sighed. I still held Vaas's necklace in my hand, this was Vaas's father's necklace, it was passed down to him when he was just a child, it was meant to be given to his mate. His mother had given it to him before she had passed, she was so kind, always knew the right thing to do.  
>Her black hair was longer then her hips and always braided perfectly, containing the pink blossoms that grew in the fields of the South Island. Those blossoms were picked by Vaas's father every three days, he would make sure his wife had a beauty that reflected that of the island, this Island however was far from being the kindest place on earth, it's beauty still remaining, but it had become hell on earth. The son that she had raised no longer the same man and I had to safe him before it was to late, it wasn't to late... Not yet.<p>

I put the necklace around my neck and picked myself up off the floor, slowly making my way down the steps. The blood now dry and cracked on my skin, I calmly walked through the darkness of the warehouse, bypassing the junk cars that were stacked on top of each other and ignoring the dead animals that hanged from the ceiling. I made a left around the containers as Benny had said their was a small shower head sticking from the wall, metal boxes meant to serve as a cover for whoever is showering beside it. The floor was wet and dirty, the drain was rusty in the cement, the area was dark and again as Benny had said there was a tiger cage across from the bathroom, but with no 'pet' in it. On the metal boxes was a canister of shaving cream, a bar of soap, a razor, and shampoo with conditioner.  
>I turned the nob of the shower, the water shooting from the head an falling into the drain in a swirl. I removed my clothes from my body, there was no towel so I would have to walk to Vaas's room naked. I disposed of all my clothing, but the necklace Vaas have me. I stepped under the smooth and surprising warm water, it cleaned most of my skin, the blood staining it in certain places.<br>I used the bar of soap to clean the most dirty places, scrubbing as much as I could off my skin. I used the shampoo and conditioner for my hair, the amount of dirt that was leaving my body was revolting, I hadn't realized that it had been four days since my last bath at the watering hole Vadim showed me the first day when we went hunting. I looked over at the razor and shaving cream, would Vaas mind if I shaved my legs for once, maybe my armpits to. It had been more than three weeks since I had and the fact that no man noticed the hair that grew up my arms made me want to throw up. They didn't care though, not even Vaas cared and it was him after all that had kissed me only an hour ago.  
>He truly did care, he still could love, it was admitting it that was the hard part, but the thing that had me clinging to what was left of him was that I was making progress. He worried about me, he loved me, all those things about me that he said before were just him trying to hide the affection he couldn't to show. Plus, he was confused. Like he had said that he needed someone to show him the right path, someone who could help him and be there for him unlike everybody else in the world.<br>I half heatedly used Vaas's razor to shave my legs and armpits and even more... Private places that really did need to be tended to. My legs were the worst though, the hair on those things was like a grassy plain in Africa or a teenager that just hit the climax of his puberty. Once I felt content with my hygiene, I turned the shower off and left for the room leaving my bloody clothes on the floor.  
>I took cautious towards the room, I hurried myself with nervousness when I heard the sound of the warehouse door slam open. I ran my way up the steps.<br>"Mirabella!" Benny's voice echoed through the warehouse, he was carrying a large basket of fruits as I had requested.  
>"One second Ben!" I scurried around Vaas's room, navigating and searching the clothing covered floor for a shirt and boxers. I had a found a dark brown pair of boxers with a red tank top, the tank top had several holes throughout it, I tried looking for something a little less revealing, but I could find nothing.<br>I hesitantly walked down the metal steps, Benny's eyes widened at my attire, he directed his eyes to something else. I confidently grabbed the basket from him and nodded to him although he couldn't see, I made my way up the metal steps again.  
>"I can get you other clothes you know." I ignored him, not because I was embarrassed, or being mean or anything. I ignored him because this shirt I was wearing had the scent of Vaas all over it, not the bad scent either. The scent of cologne and dominance all in one, that earthy smell that I loved so much more than tobacco.<br>I closed the bedroom door behind me and placed the basket by the mattress, falling onto the mattress, I placed my head on the feather pillow and took a deep breath. My eyes shut almost instantly although I was extremely hungry, I fell asleep to the scent of Vaas all over and the warmth of the blanket that surrounded me.

* * *

><p>The sound of the bedroom door opening brought my attention, I shot up with hope that it was Vaas standing at the door, but the room was far to dark to see and instead a tall dark figure stood at its entrance. I gulped, fear rushing over me, the warehouse was very dim in itself, the only lights were of neon blue which pierced into many dangling bodies of animals. The man definitely was not Vaas, or Benny and from what I could see through the dark was a shirtless man with a red sash draped across his chest, a bandanna wrapping around his neck, short black hair, tan skin, and black boots in which re pants tucked into.<br>"W-Who the fuck are you?" There was no answer, the man approached, I scooted away. "I asked who the hell you were?!" This time I was much more prideful and firm with my tone.  
>"I am Carlos." The man answered and then suddenly I was jumped, he hopped onto me, I could hear his laugh, his insanity at its highest. I forcefully kicked and squirmed attempting to break from his weight, I finally found myself free. Within seconds I was at the door, rushing down the stairs, it wasn't long before I heard him after me. He ran down the stairs skipping steps to be quicker, the tank top flopping up and down from its looseness.<br>I ran as fast as I could, swinging open the metal door with all my strength I ran out into the middle of the compound. He was only feet behind me.  
>"Stay the fuck away!" Benny was right about him, stay away. I sprinted past the red couches and then suddenly tripped on a random beer bottle that was in the center of my path. I fell flat onto my face, which buried into the dirt, the sound of his footsteps nearing, I sat up, my breath ragged, my eyes wide and my chest heaving. I turned onto my back and stared up at him, holding my hands up, he snatched forward grabbing my forearm, I winced.<br>"Fucking wh-" A loud gunshot echoed through the compound, the man released his grip on me, I lost my balance and fell into a hard surface, I watched as Carlos fell to the ground with a loud thump and my eyes drifted shut to a fading voice that I could not recognize.


	22. Chapter 21:Auctioning a Party

**The chapter sort of explains it, I felt like I should have been more descriptive this chapter and all, but do give criticism as to what I need to perfect in my writing. I am writing a book and would like to see what I need to improve. Plus, I hope Vaas isn't going to soft for you gys, trust me, he hasn't gone soft. Until Next chapter! ;D**

**Chapter 21: Auctioning your Party**

My eyes flashed open to the sun shining into them, I felt a welcoming warmth surrounding me and recognized that it was Vaas with his arm wrapped around my waist. He was down to his boxers, his head rested directly best mine, his breath against my ear and the necklace he gave me around his neck. I closed my eyes and smiled snuggling myself into him, causing him to groan and sit up straight, he stared around the room with cracked eyes until they had found mine and he smirked in his tired state. He laid back down and wrapped his arm around me in embrace, pulling my head to his chest, I sniffed in the scent of his skin, he must have taken a shower because he smelled so clean.  
>"Did you sleep well?" I then remembered Carlos and how he woke me up, chasing halfway across the compound.<br>"No..." I answered. "When did you get back?"  
>"At the perfect time, Carlos was going to rape you..." Vaas sighed. "That sick fuck." I hummed on response as though it unfazed me, causing him to laugh.<br>"Did you use my Razor?" He asked randomly, I chuckled into his chest, he didn't seem bothered by it at all.  
>"Yes. How did you notice?"<br>"It was misplaced."  
>"Really?" He grabbed my hand and caressed my fingers, we stared at my fingers as he fiddled. "I swear I put it back on the metal box."<br>"You did, it just wasn't there the same way I had left it."  
>"Oh... Didn't think you were that kind of crazy." I teased.<br>"I am all types of crazy baby." He kissed my forehead again, we laid there, relaxed and calm with no one to bother us. It felt like old times, but it certainly wasn't.  
>"I love you Vaas..." I said, he sniggered.<br>"I love you to mi Bella." I kissed his chest, I felt his breath go ragged and with his heart started to pace quickly.  
>"Are you nervous?"<br>"No... Why would I be nervous?" He was lying, I knew it to and he wanted me to know it.  
>"Being this close to me."<br>"Nope."  
>"I don't make you nervous?"<br>"Maybe you are the one that is nervous." He rolled onto his side, I slide from his arm and he perched himself on his elbow and stared at me. I smiled up at him, he bit his bottom lip and leaned forward, kissing me intently. He pulled my body onto his and I moaned into his tongue as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed the bottom of the tank and yanked on it for me to pull it off. I shook my head against his lips and moved away, he stared at me with confusion.  
>"What the fuck is it?! I have been patient for you, I haven't raped you, I have been waiting for you. I want you... Now."<br>"I just can't right now, Vaas. There are still so many things that are stopping me and-" He sighed with annoyance.  
>"I have to go... Stay here." He stood up from the mattress and started to search the floor for his clothes.<br>"Vaas, I-"  
>"Hoyt is coming today Belleza. I will be back with a nice dress for you to wear." There was another silence as he picked his clothes up from the floor, putting them on, one by one with his boots. He then stopped and looked over at me as he hand had grasped the handle to the door.<br>"I guess I don't get a goodbye kiss." I sat silently, he snorted with irritation and left out the door mumbling something under his breath. He didn't need me that much, right? Sex shouldn't be a priority in a relationship, this was still a relationship, right?  
>I was still his Bella, his hermosa, his one and only, I didn't have to prove myself. I didn't want to have sex like that, he wanted sex out of lust... Not passion. I wouldn't forget him saying that other woman had better bodies than me, that hurt me that day. He hadn't had sex with anyone else since I had showed up, though, that had to mean something, right? He didn't want me just for sex, that was for sure.<br>I rested in the mattress for another hour or so before I heard a tapping coming up the stairs. I was expecting Vaas to come through the door, but instead it was Benny. I sat up, Benny held a plastic bag in his hand, he tossed it on the mattress beside me. I stared at the bag with confusion.  
>"Vaas couldn't make it, he is busy. He told me to tell you to leave the warehouse at nine, the party starts at eight."<br>"Party?"  
>"Yeah... Hoyt and some of his associates are here. They are having an auction."<br>"Oh... Okay." Benny then left, I stared at the plastic bag full of clothes and most likely other items to make me look presentable for the party, the dress Vaas asked me to wear... Was that in there to?

**Vaas POV**

_**Nine o' clock**_

I sighed with annoyance, angrily grabbing Hoyt's wrist for the third time and finding that it was in fact nine and that she should have been here. I paced back and forth, Hoyt smiled with amusement at my annoyance. I had told him about this woman and so far everything seemed to be going fine, until she doesn't show up. I mean, she can't be that lazy, just walk your sweet ass out of the warehouse and come and be social, that is all I ask from the woman who's life I had saved. I glared over at Benny, she was his responsibility when I was gone, after all I blame him for allowing her to go to Camp Murder, she could be dead right now... I am thankful she isn't. Ironic really, in the beginning all I wanted to do was rape her and then kill her, now all I wanted was-  
>"Vaas..." Benny called hoarsely, I rubbed my temples once before looking over at him.<br>"What the FU-"  
>"Vaas?" I looked up ahead, my eyes widened and my mouth gaped open. It was her, standing in front me, in that nice bright red dress I had given Benny. It was strapless, tight around her curvy thin waist and protruding from her breasts. The neck curved over and the body was fluffy and feather like ending just above her knees, her feet barefoot. Her hair was somehow curled and tumbled over her left shoulder, a single strand of hair curled over her right eye, her lips were a bright red, and her eyelashes extended out from the mascara I provided.<br>"And who is this?" She held her hands at her mid drift fiddling with her thumbs, she stared down at the ground. Hoyt came up closer beside me, his hands at his hips he stared at her. I could definitely notice he wasn't the only one, almost all the other pirates that were gathered around before conversing in front of the warehouse were staring at her, there was a deep silence.  
>A small smile played on my lips as I looked the beautiful woman before me up and down. Hoyt bowed slightly holding his hand out for her to take, I could see the look of disgust on her face. She knew who he was, what he did, and she despised him for it, didn't I do the same thing? I killed the natives, sold them, I even call them natives as if I am not one of them. She shakily placed her hand in Hoyt's, who brought it up to his lips, she leaned back a bit.<br>"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella, I have heard such good things about you."  
>"I wish I could say the same." He sniggered, not understanding the full meaning behind her reply, I moved myself to stand beside Mirabella, offering my arm to her at a loss for words, she wrapped her arms around mine.<br>"So I am going to assume you are playing poker with us tonight?" She looked up at me, looking for my answer for her.  
>"Yes, she will be with me."<br>"Oh... Okay then as I said it was a pleasure to meet you. Keep her away from the others they will think she is for sale." Hoyt mentioned before walking his way through the crowd of pirates. I looked back down at her, still very impressed with her appearance, she was gorgeous. She smiled up at me with innocence, I don't think I have seen her so happy since she had arrived.  
>"Bella... You look-" She took her free hand and placed her index finger over my lips.<br>"No need for words, your expression when you saw me was priceless." I nodded my head with approval, she didn't need my words, that was a first. She looked around, her smile fading, I could feel her arm tighten around mine, she was certainly nervous.  
>"It's okay... All eyes are on you Bella." She snorted sheepishly and stared down at the ground her cheeks turned a bright red.<br>"That's why I'm so afraid." I giggled grabbing her chin with my free hand and pulling her to look up at me.  
>"You? Afraid? I don't remember that Bella. Just stay with me and you will be fine. Come on, I will be your guide." We passed Benny who was staring at the woman dancing on the pole that was on the stage, the red couches were cluttered with drunk pirates. Suddenly, a familiar man caught my eye. I growled inwardly, I did not realize that Hoyt had invited him to the auction, De Pleur, Paul 'De Pleur' Harmon. That same American fucker who works for Pagan Min, the man who wanted to buy me as his sex toy only a year ago. That fucker wore a green vest, underneath a white t-shirt, with blue jeans, and cowboy boots. He annoyed the shit out of me, just a pure example of a man who shouldn't be trusted as we passed I tightened my grip on Bella's arm,<br>she winced.  
>"Vaas-"<br>"Stay away from that man." I gestured to Paul, who nodded at me, while eyeing mi hermosa, my teeth barred and I growled.  
>"What's his name?"<br>"You don't need to know it." I wanted not I believe what was to come, but it was already done. Pagan Min was here, the same man that told Hoyt he buy me, Hoyt declined being the nice man he was. If Paul was here, he was sure to follow, I wasn't one for the place called Kyrat. I had been their for business with Hoyt, but I hated the place. It could never compare to the beauty of my island.  
>I guided Bella further through the crowd, she made sure to be careful her feet wouldn't be stepped on. We stopped beside the wooden table beside the burnt down building, where a various assortment of drinks and appetizers sat. Hoyt's mercenaries stood out amongst the red shirts my men wore.<br>"Chose something Bella." I gestured to the alcohol, she gulped, her nails grazing my skin, she pulled her arm from mine.  
>"L-Like w-what?" I stared at her with amusement on my expression, she had never had alcohol before, had she, in this case I will have to give her something strong, just enough to make her drunk.<br>"Anything... I mean, I would go for the Vodka."  
>"Vodka?"<br>"Yep!" I picked up the square glass bottle, the orange like liquid swishing from side to side I grabbed a glass full of ice cubes and filled it to the brim. I then handed it to her, placing the bottle down, I observed as she stared at with uncertain eyes. "Come on Bella, it isn't that bad."  
>"Does it burn your throat?"<br>"Maybe, just go for it." She took a deep breath, putting the glass up to her lips she tilted her head back, the alcohol sliding into her lips, she downed the whole thing in one gulp. Coughing when she finished, placing the glass down, she winced, holding her throat with a free hand.  
>"You okay?" I chuckled, she nodded her head.<br>"It's a bit to strong for me Vaas."  
>"Hmm... I see, why don't we just start with beer then?"<br>"Gentlemen! Calm down! Everyone!" Our attention turned to Hoyt on the stage, the woman dancing before being escorted off harshly, all attention was brought to Hoyt as other from around the world, plus my men, and Mercs gathered to listen to Hoyt's speech. "Business men, clients, fellow tyrants, I would like to thank you all for coming to my island. Vaas has been kind enough to allow us to use his compound for this auction and I would to think all of you for being so patient."  
>"Why Hello Vaas?" A whisper came from beside me, my eyes widened at the sound of that horrid voice, Bella and I, both found ourselves staring at Pagan Min, he wore a bright pink leather tuxedo, that made me want to hurl. Pagan looked over at Mirabella and nodded his head holding his hand out for her to take. "I am Pagan Min, overall ruler and representer of Kyrat." His British accent caused Mirabella to snort slightly, she hesitantly held her hand out for him to shake.<br>"I am Mirabella."  
>"Mirabella, ah." He nodded his head. "It is so nice to see a woman of class around here. I swear the only woman I see on this island are dressed like whores and have no manners." Mi Bella frowned as those words hit her eardrums, I groaned in annoyance and got in between them.<br>"What do you want Min?"  
>"Oh, Dominant isn't he. I was wondering if you were going to the poker game with Hoyt."<br>"I... Am..." I answered hesitantly, Mirabella placing her hands on my shoulders, she rested her cheek on my right bicep.  
>"And she is coming to?" I nodded, Pagan was also a man that could not be trusted, I knew he would do anything to separate Bella and I. He glared at Bella with an irritated expression.<br>"Maybe you should go and entertain another willing man, Vaas and I need to talk." Bella just stood there with a confused and strict expression, I snatched her hand and held it in mine tightly.

"Stay." I ordered softly, Min didn't like that one bit, I heard him growl in his throat, his teeth barred and his smile had faltered. I took a deep breath and beamed at him.  
>"Send her away Vaas." Pagan ordered.<br>"Nope, she is my..." Hmm, what would keep him far away? "Wife." Pagan's eyebrows raised, he was startled by my reply.  
>"Wife?"<br>"Yes, actually we were just married three weeks ago." Pagan Min wasn't the only one that was startled, Mirabella was to and in response tightened her grasp on my hand.  
>"Three weeks ago?" Pagan released a hid of hair through his nose with a pout, placing his hands on his hips. "Why wasn't I invited?"<br>"It was-"  
>"Private." Mirabella interrupted, she played a fake smile and I myself was then surprised at the audacity she had. She knew me to well, I might have changed, but she knew me better than most people did and that is what made her different.<br>"Private? Why?"  
>"We didn't want it to be public, it was to dangerous with Citra and such." Wow, I beamed smugly down at mi Bella... MY Bella, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, the sexiest, the most intelligent.<br>"Oh." Pagan looked down at her hand. "I don't see a ring on your finger." He protested sarcastically, holding back the irritation he heard from the information. "Vaas told me to keep it off tonight since we were at a party and by the way did I mention how amazing your tie was?" Pagan looked gratified after that, stupid enough to forget completely about the conversation before and move directly into fashion. That was Pagan's department after all.  
>"Why thank you, love? My designer was a bit shabby on the edges, but I made sure he didn't design again for that matter."<br>"I apologize, I am very jealous, Pink is my favorite color." Pagan giggled, I couldn't believe it, she was a con artist. I never knew she was a com artist, good at persuasion she had become since she left the island.  
>"Thank you my dear."<br>"I will take two million for this beautiful work of art. Only twenty years old her name is Pai." I saw Mirabella's eyes snap to the stage, the young woman that stood on it beside Hoyt wore a pink bikini and was definitely a native.  
>"Pai..." I heard Mirabella mumble under her breath, I attempted to stop her, but she pulled from me and rushed through the crowd of pirates and other criminals till she was at the feet of the stage staring up at the young girl.<br>"Pai!" She called out, but the voices amongst the crowd were to loud and engulfed her voice to merely just a whisper.  
>"Five million and I will take her." One man shouted.<br>"Stop!" Mirabella continued, I left Pagan to walk myself through the crowd, pushing and passing my men with no difficulty as they allowed me a path to Mirabella. I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to stare at me, tears were in her eyes for some odd reason. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest.  
>"You have to save her!" She whimpered into my shirt, I wrapped my arms around her neck. How did Mirabella know this woman? Not even I knew here and Mirabella and I were always alone when we were together, which was mostly all the time when we were children. It couldn't have been a friend from her past, but by the way she was crying, I felt that this woman was of importance to her and I had enough money to buy the girl myself.<br>"Going once... Twice-"  
>"Wait!" I shouted, the crowds voices stopped with silence. "I will pay six million for her." Mirabella pulled from my chest and looked up at me with glossy wide eyes, nobody said a word for a full minute before Hoyt finally spoke up.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because..." I stared at Bella, who turned to the stage again and stared up at Hoyt. Pai was surprised when she realized it was Mirabella who was staring up at her and Hoyt, that Mirabella was here and not wherever they had first met.<br>"She is my friend."  
>"So Vaas... You are going to pay for your girlfriend's friend?" I gulped, this was a tough decision, my money went towards my men, my drugs, my everyday lifestyle. The boys will be upset when they find out I wasted their money on some woman... But Mirabella wasn't just some woman, she was my lover, my one true love and so I did what I did to make her happy because I had already put her through so much and I couldn't lose her again.<br>"Yes." I answered plainly, the answer was obvious, I would do anything for her. "Yes."


	23. Chapter 22:Can't Bluff anymore

**I know Vaas is a little nice in the other chapters, but I sort of wanted him to be kind to Mirabella alone just for a little bit, then things will change as we get into the next chapter and so on. There will be some conflict coming up, I didn't want to get to much into detail, but its coming.**

**Chapter 22:No more Bluffing**

**Mirabella's POV**

Vaas decided not to look at me for the continuation of the auction. Pai was brought to the back and when I asked to go see her Vaas said "no". Vaas couldn't go back now, he knew that whatever he had bet would surely be taken from his paycheck that Hoyt gave him every week. He didn't even touch me, not even in my sexy facade that I was putting on for him.  
>Pagan followed us around and I found myself having more conversation with him than anyone else. Hoyt didn't seem to happy either, ignoring both Vaas and I altogether. I regretted doing what I do, but as most know I work out of impulse. I did what I did because Pai was like a friend to me, right? Not only that she was in fact a woman that I spent cage time with. I had seen her only a few times we had only talked once when I was away in my cage, she had no hope and tonight I gave her hope, or Vaas had. Vaas was paying for her, he was doing it for me, he didn't look at me at all though... If it was really that big of a deal, he didn't have to do it, I would feel guilty, but her freedom really was his decision.<br>The poker game was held after a few of the other high class drug lords and slave traders had left with their purchases, if not then nothing. When Vaas started his way towards a well lit building, somehow another bottle of beer in his grasp, I followed after. Pagan had disappeared in the same building, a large garage was open, the few remaining pirates sat around half drunk and tired, the moon at this point was high up in the sky.  
>It was no surprise to me that Vaas was starting to stumble with his walk, each step was a long stride causing him to nearly fall. Part of me told me turn around and not go to this Poker match, not play beside Vaas, but I couldn't get myself to leave him, he needed me, he wanted me to come in the first place. I started walking up beside him, he looked over at me with a strict expression.<br>"What the fuck are you still doing here?" He asked as we continued walking, his words heavily slurred.  
>"I am here for you..." I answered softly, he chuckled shaking his head, he stopped, I stopped with him, he moved to drink more of the beer, but the bottle was empty ass he tipped it, he groaned with annoyance and angrily threw the bottle to the side where it hit the ground with a clash. I flinched at the sound, at his approach he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, placing a hand over my throat as though he was going to choke me, but it was so soft and gentle, that I did not believe he would.<br>"I am going to be the death of you..." He whispered. "And you are going to be the death of me." He pulled me to kiss him, a strong kiss, where I moved my hands up his chest, wrapping arms around his neck. The taste of the beer on his tongue did not repulse me, in fact I wanted him just as much as he wanted me, but something was holding me back. Something deep in my mind that I could not put my finger on.  
>Our lips parted, our bodies still mingle, he stared me in the eyes and inhaled my scent. I breathed raggedly, while he took in steady calm breaths.<br>"I thought you were upset with me." He nudged my nose with his, our lips grazing each others.  
>"I am not upset with you..." He sighed. "And no matter how fucking badass I am, I could never stay mad at you." I giggled, pecking a kiss on his lips and smiling at him, I hopped off the ground, his strong arms held me up.<br>"You are pretty fucking badass after all .  
>"That's what I thought you would say." He dropped me onto my feet, wrapping an arm around my neck. "Now let's go and gamble our lives away, shall we?" We started continuing our walk to the garage, I snuggled myself into him as we did, taking care to keep my feet from getting stepped on by his boots.<br>"Vaas?"  
>"What?"<br>"I don't know how to gamble." Vaas snorted at my statement as though I was joking, but I seriously never learned how to gamble.  
>"Bella, we can play a little game I like to call strip poker later, then I can teach you. Not now... Now you will watch." We entered the garage, five familiar men sat at a circular table in the center, the corner of the small garage had packages of white powder stacked up on top of each other, a couple wads of cash here and there. An empty chair at the table is where Vaas had sat, all eyes found his, Hoyt sat across from him. Vaas gestured me to sit on his lap, I sat down and leaned back against his shoulder, propping my legs over his right one, the bulge at his crotch was obvious and although it was vulgar I kind of liked it.<br>The five other men at the table where easy to pick out, Benny, Hoyt, Pagan Min, that other guy from before that Vaas didn't want me to meet, and lastly... I froze, I couldn't forget that smirk, that tattoo, that... Man... Buck. I would never forget his name. Vaas stared at me with an odd expression when I tensed in his arms.  
>"And this is?" Buck asked smugly, Vaas glaring up at him before wrapping his arms around me.<br>"No one who should be of importance to you." Vaas snapped back, I gulped gripping tightly onto his shirt.  
>"His wife." Pagan stated, all eyes turned to him, everyone looking with confusion.<br>"Wife?" Hoyt intervened, flipping the cards in his hands.  
>"They got married a few weeks ago, I believe."<br>"I wasn't-" Vaas kicked Benny under the table hard enough for him to yelp, he pulled me tighter to his chest and stared directly at Hoyt. Hoyt's eyes furrowed with anger, his expression was of annoyance and he looked like he could kill anyone at this point, it wouldn't surprise me if he did, all the stories I have heard about him so far have been proved trustworthy.  
>I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and resting my head on Vaas's chest listening to his heartbeat, which calmed me. Being in his arms, I felt safe, like nothing would happen to me, I couldn't have been more wrong as I slightly dazed out from the world around me, my breath going in sink with Vaas's heart.<br>"Bella." His voice caught me from my half sleep, my eyes snapped open and I sat up slightly all eyes around the table were staring at me.  
>"What?" I answered hoarsely, dark circles under my eyes.<br>"Don't you want to learn how to play?" Vaas asked with a small smile, still amused by the fact I went to sleep on his lap.  
>"Um... I guess." He chuckled, moving me so my back was to his chest, his arms wrapped around me, leaning on the edge of the table. He held his two cards up for me to see, an ace and a six of diamonds, the cards on the table were clear and being Vaas and Hoyt were the only ones who were still in from what I could see, Vaas was bluffing.<br>"If she doesn't know how to play, maybe I should teach her Vaas, you think poker is all about bluffing its best she doesn't learn that." They shared a stone stare at each other, the conflict between them was obvious.  
>"I think she is fine here, Hoyt." He placed the cards face down, Hoyt doing the same.<br>"Vaas, you still never truly answered my question. Why did you pay for that Badtown Whore?" My eyes widened, they were still going on about that?  
>"I did it for my Bella." I tried to hold back how proud I felt that he would do such a thing for me.<br>"Yours? Vaas? Is she truly yours? I don't remember you marrying anybody three weeks ago, I believe that was when you were on my island." They talked as though I wasn't there, as if I had no say in the matter and maybe I didn't.  
>"Things happen..." I heard Vaas gulp, his grip tighten on me.<br>"Oh, I see, then I guess you wouldn't mind if we did a dirty deal right here at this table. If I win, Buck gets her, if I lose, you can keep her and I won't question anything." Pagan looked over at us with questioning eyes, I would think he'd be gone by now, considering he has a country to run. Hoyt leaned in with a mischievous grin. "You can't bluff there Vaas and things just happen don't they." I grew worried, I trusted Vaas to make the right decision and give up the hand, he was bluffing and I knew it, he couldn't lose me, he wouldn't and making a deal like that was asking for loneliness. He grabbed a wad of my hair and kissed my forehead, he nearly flipped his cards over.  
>"Vaas wait!" I practically shouted, I looked over at Buck who winked at me, I turned to Vaas till my lips met his ear.<br>"Remember those wounds and how I never told you who had made them?" I shuttered at the sound of my own voice, it scared me talking about those wounds. "It was Buck, I don't know why I didn't tell you, but-" Before I could react, Vaas pushed me off his lap and stood up onto his feet, pulling his knife out and stabbing it into the table.  
>"Buck!" He growled, Buck's eyes widened, the entire room in surprise at Vaas's complete outburst, I stood up onto my feet and stood beside Vaas. "Have you seen my Bella before?" Buck shook his head silently, obviously Vaas was in fact the more dominant one. "Are you sure?" Buck shook his head again, Vaas groaned between gritted teeth grabbing the top of my dress and ripping it from my body, I gasped, my hands shooting up to cover my bare breasts, the pink underwear Vaas put in the bag was all that I wore. Vaas pointed to the various scars from only a few weeks ago, those scars that Buck had made, with the exception of a few wide open cuts. "Perhaps these jog your memory." Vaas was in such a pit of rage, he failed to recognize the eyes that stared at my half naked body from head to toe, that other man in particular more than other's. Pagan held no attention to me, his eyes were on Vaas, a small smirk on his lips. he leaned on his hand.<br>"Vaas." I croaked out, Vaas slammed his hands on the table ignoring me.  
>"My Bella almost died because of you, you sick<strong> MOTHERFUCKER<strong>!" Vaas yelled loudly at Buck, Hoyt and the others confused as to what was going on, Buck calmly stood up, Vaas's eyes planted on him. Buck held up his hands in defense, that sshit eating grin still on his face. My anger was starting to build, if it wasn't for the skills Vaas taught me, then I would be dead.  
>"Vaas... Mat-"<br>"Don't even fucking do that **SHIT** with me, I deal with it for Hoyt's sake. What did you fucking do to her?"  
>"Well... I found her dying on the side of a creek, all bent out of shape, brought her back thinking I could have some fun. One thing led to another, the next thing you know she wants to fuck me-"<br>"That is the biggest Fucking lie I have ever heard in my life, you sick pri-" I grew silence when Hoyt shot up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table to gain everybody's attention, I was in rage, Vaas was in rage, Buck was afraid. Hoyt sighed and closed his eyes staring down at the table.  
>"It's weird how the only ones standing up are the ones that have an extreme influence on this island, excluding Beautiful Bella." Vaas's eyebrows furrowed and he raised his chin crossing his arms.<br>"Only I call her Bella." Vaas accused angrily.  
>"Yeah, whatever Vaas. I certainly hope you all know, your mistake is... That you have no respect for anything and anyone. Pagan has Kyrat, Paul works for Pagan, and Benny works for Vaas, but Vaas and Buck both work for me, so if you could fucking please have some <strong>BLOODY FUCKING ORDER IN HERE<strong>! **I DONT THINK I WOULD MIND A** litt-" Hoyt took a deep breath, the silence was so deep that a pin could be dropped and everyone could hear it. "A little respect is all I ask." Hoyt pressing his hands together and glared around the room at all of us, Vaas sighed and nodded his head.  
>"I apologize... I just don't like it when people touch my <em>things<em>..." That word, oh please not that word, that word that makes me feel like shit to him, I hated it when he used it before, I hate it now. "Much less harm them."  
>"Good, Apologize Buck." Vaas licked his lips as Buck snorted.<br>"I fucking apologize mate, a man can't control himself when a woman comes onto him, you know?" That was the breaking point for Vaas, he flipped the table over its contents spilling out not the floor, the others at the table standing up and backing away. He pulled his pistol out with not a second to spare, pointing it at Buck.  
>"Vaas! Calm the fuck down!" Vaas was serious, his expression stern and stone. I sighed, I knew I would have to get involved, if I had known he would act like this then... I wouldn't have told him. I was afraid though, Vaas was about to lose me to some stupid bet, he knew he would lose to, which questioned the security I had grown with his new personality. It made me wonder what went through his head when we were younger, it was as if this new self was something he had been hiding for a long time, between losing his mother and then losing me, afterwards getting nearly killed by his sister, after killing his father, this new him all was the product of those things.<br>I calmly placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling my other hand up to grab his chin, I turned his head to look at me. The moment our eyes connected, I saw his killing rage that he had grown over the years. I grew hopeless, perhaps I was wrong, he was lost and gone forever.  
>"No..." I plainly stated, Vaas took in a deep breath of air before holstering his weapon and turning to face me, where I placed a hand on each side of his face, pulling his forehead to mine. "Are you okay?"<br>"No."  
>"Why don't we talk about it back at the warehouse?" He simply nodded his head, when his eyes found my naked torso, he panicked, pulling from the embrace I created and pulling his shirt from his torso, revealing his chiseled abs, he helped me put the shirt on over my head. Like all the other shirts he gave me, it sagged over my breasts from the fact he was much bigger in frame than me.<br>"Ooo... Eye candy." Pagan exclaimed with wide eyes, maybe Pagan was right. Vaas's chest was amazing, the hairs their were just right for him, he wasn't to hairy, and he wasn't to smooth, just the way I liked it. I really did want him, it had been a long time since our first, that wasn't exactly the problem though. It was the fact that he wanted me for lust, not love.  
>"Go back to the warehouse." He whispered to me, I nodded my head and leaving the garment on the floor, I started my way back to the warehouse. I heard nothing as I walked back, the strain on my eardrums trying to find anything coming from the garage deemed difficult. I earned looks form pirates, but they knew who I belonged to and word had gone around of what I had done, nobody would mess with me. Who I had belonged to? Had i really thought myself under his ownership? He did own my heart though, maybe that's what my conscious meant. When I got back to the warehouse, I went back up the stairs to the bed and as soon as I hit the covers, I fell asleep. My eyes shutting, then nothing but Vaas on my head as the scent of his tank top swelled into my nostrils.<p> 


	24. Chapter 23:Rejection of the Heart

**Things get serious in this chapter, smut is coming up again and this time it will be quick.**

**Chapter 23:Rejection of your heart**

I woke up that morning, the bed was cold, Vaas hadn't returned, I panicked, what had happened? I hopped up from the bed and ran my way downstairs, I was scared, what if something happened to him. I zoomed to the right of the cargo containers to the metal warehouse door, stopping to the sound of a boot hitting the cement floor in a rhythm.  
>"He truly loves you, you know... I have never seen it before." My eyes found Hoyt Volker leaning up against the metal container, tapping a foot, his arms crossed, his hair frizzed, with dark circles under his eyes. My heart beat against my chest as I forced a gulp past my throat.<br>"Love?"  
>"No, him being in love. Most of the woman he fucks are merely for play." I have heard that one before, he confessed it to me. That bothered me for one, what if he had some disease or something, from being with all those woman.<br>"We have a past."  
>"In fact you two do, he told me it all last night actually." I sighed taking a deep breath to calm myself, but nothing worked, tears worked at the corners of my eyes.<br>"Where is he?"  
>"He challenged Buck after you left... He had won..." My eyes widened and I gasped.<br>"Where is he?" I blurted out again, he chuckled.  
>"No need to worry, he is cleaning up his mess. It takes a while to fix that damage. Anyways, afterwards he opened his heart to me, he told me everything, about you, about him." He pointed at me and nodded his head with a small chuckle. "You are a very interesting girl Mirabella. I can see how he is so attracted to you." Hoyt stood up, starting to take small strides toward Me, I flinched when he was only a few steps away, he snorted. "Just promise me something..."<br>"What?"  
>"Don't break his heart like all the others." He then continued past me to the metal door, a stream of light leaking in and then sliding out as he left and the clash of the door shutting echoed through the warehouse. I stood confused, what did he mean by that? One, I would never break Vaas's heart, and two, what others? I had questions, a lot, another reason why I still didn't give myself to him again. I loved him, dearly, he was all I had left, but there were so many secrets.<br>I felt sick after that, extremely sick, to the point where I felt like one move and I would fall over. I went back to the mattress, showing difficulty as I went upstairs, I fell onto the mattress just before I was startled by the loud noise of the warehouse door slamming open, the sound of boot steps following. The thumping up the stairs then the sound of Vaas entering the bedroom.  
>"Bella? Are you awake?" He asked, I was to exhausted and sick to answer. He walked around the side of the bed falling onto his knees beside my resting form, he was covered in blood. I still pretended I was asleep, but I knew he knew I wasn't, because he smiled deviously before standing up and swinging his shoes off. "I was just about to take a shower, wondering if you'd like to join." I suddenly sat myself up and I stared at him strictly, he now stood by the door leaning against its frame, his hands rested on his belt, he looked like a cowboy without the hat and the pants design, plus he was covered in blood with a toothy grin on his face... Another reason, he killed people, maybe that was why. He killed people.<br>"Vaas..."  
>"Bella..." He teased, bringing a hand up to weave his fingers through his spiky Mohawk, sweat holding it up.<br>"Was there anyone before me?" His smile faded and he bit his bottom lip.  
>"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed with confusion, I didn't want to cause more trouble so I kept my mouth shut about Hoyt earlier. I smiled at how innocent he finally looked when he didn't know something, it was the blood that drew that innocence out.<br>"Nevermind. A shower?"  
>"Yes." He winked then turned running down the stairs, I stood up from the mattress and slowly walked down the stairs, I heard the sound of running water as I approached the shower head at the wall. Vaas's clothes piled up at one corner. He seemed not to notice me as he lathered his body and hair with the shampoo and conditioner, my mouth salivated as I stared him up and down. I was a woman, with desires and wants as Vaas had asked for before, one of them was him, he was irresistible and the more that I realize it, the more I want him. This island was changing me already and I thought I had changed when I was a dancer.<br>"Bella, wouldn't you rather touch?" Vaas's voice snapped me from my conscious, he didn't look over at me, even though the words were directed towards me.  
>"I don't know... Will you let me touch you?" He finally glared over his shoulder at me and winked.<br>"I don't know... Would you let me touch you?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled, just touching, nothing more.  
>"I don't think I would mind that much anymore." I grabbed the bottom of the tank and yanked it from my body, grabbing my underwear, I took them of one leg out at a time. I then entered under the stream of water, Vaas turned to stare down at me, his hands grabbing my waist confidently.<br>"You are so beautiful..." He whispered, his erection was obvious, when I placed my hands on his chest and slowly caressed over the hairs with my nimble fingers. He didn't understand how powerful I felt when I saw what I did to him, that first time in the shower felt good and although it was wrong after what he had done, here I am again, in a shower this time ready to go a bit further if my mind allowed me to.  
>He moved a hand up to grasp my neck pulling me to him, our lips met, his member brushing against my leg. I pulled from the kiss and shyly stared down at it, not like it was that big... Maybe it was really big, I just didn't want to fuel his jerky side.<br>"Go ahead." He grabbed my hand and brought it to grasp his thick shaft before I could react, I gasped biting my bottom lip nervously, he giggled, his chest heaving heavily. "If you can't give yourself to me just yet, there are other methods to releasing sexual tension, mi Bella." He leaned forward into me, my body pressed against his. "And you... Have a lot of it that needs to be released." His cock was hard, like hard to where when I let it go, it sprung up further hitting his stomach. "You see what you are doing to me... Oh I want you so bad." He closed his eyes and ground his cock against my skin.  
>"Out of lust." I replied.<br>"Lust?" He pulled away and glared down at me, his smile starting to show. "Lust, baby? I want to make love to you, passionately." He replied, should I believe him? Did he really want that type of sex? He was a pirate lord and I might have forgiven him for what he did because he truly does love me, but I just couldn't trust him enough. Then again, he challenged Buck for me, only someone who truly loves you and wants you forever would do something like that. Then again... He kills... He kills and that bothers me.  
>"C-Can we take it s-slow?" I stuttered, presenting my weakness, he chuckled, I gasped again when he cupped a hand over my shaven womanhood which in fact was warm and wet deposited the cold water that streamed over our bodies.<br>"You won't want me to take it slow, when I'm done with stage one."  
>"And what's that?"<br>"Making you cum." He reached a hand out from under my legs and pulled me up till my legs were around his waist, he slammed me roughly against the wall, I yelped, but allowed him to continue. He fell down onto his knees, my legs pulled from their place as he made me bend them and lean against the wall, almost as if I was in a wall sit position. He caressed my inner thighs and beamed up at me.  
>"You have such strong legs... I want to be buried deep inside you, with them wrapped around me." He whispered, before leaned forward further and pressing his lips to my sacred ones. I remember the day he did this, was our first time, I never remembered it feeling so good. The way he nippled at the sensitive nub and licked my lips from the clit down, inserting his tongue in before pulling it out and moving back to my clit. I couldn't hold back, my hands seeped into his Mohawk and I tightly gripped onto the strands of hair.<br>"Oh fuck me, Vaas." I muttered, he pulled away about an inch staring up at me, with a devilish grin.  
>"What was that again Bella?" I whimpered at the burning sensation of my clit, asking for more, giving into the pleasurable desires that he bestowed upon me. I gulped in the saliva that pestered around in my mouth.<br>"Yes, Vaas, you heard me..." I was out of breath, this moment reminded me how much exercise I had been missing for while, my abs were on the verge of fading.  
>"I know, I want to hear it again... And again... And again." He then stood up again, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me onto my shaky and strained limbs. He wrapped an arm around waist, while grabbing one leg and pulling it over his waist, his hard tip at my center. "Tell me... What do you want?" He wanted me, I wanted him, it was that simple, it needed no explaining. This is what worried me though, this was part of some sick dream of his, he wanted me writhing beneath him and whimpering and yelping his name for the world to know I was his. He displayed me in such a way, as he did before, calling me a <strong>THING<strong>... I didn't want to be called a thing, I wanted to be called a someone. He would hate me for what I was about to do, but it's not like I could do anything else.  
>"Let me go..." I whispered, he stopped smiling, I felt a part of him fall away as he stared at me, his eyes going into that killing state. He instead tightened his grip on me and pressed our foreheads together roughly, closing his eyes.<br>"What... Do you... Want?" He growled, this scare me, the grip he had on me enough to bruise. I need to explain to him.  
>"I want you..."<br>"Mo-"  
>"No... I want <strong>YOU<strong>, because you are not just a thing to me." His eyes snapped open, a passionate stare between us. "I knew what you called me last night, what you think of me now."  
>"I think your mi Bella."<br>"No you called me a thing and I don't want you to think of me as a thing, I want you to think of me as a person."  
>"Oh Bella..." He sighed before putting his lips onto mine and sharing another amazing kiss with me, he pulled away, not opening his eyes and not letting go, to afraid that if he did, he would lose me.<br>"And there were others weren't there? Others that loved you loved, but broke your heart."  
>"My sister... You... My mother... Your parents..." I was confused, my parents? What was that supposed to mean? My parents never loved Vaas and he never loved them. He kept his eyes closed, our breaths exchanging form close proximity. "A lot of people have broken my heart Bella."<br>"My parents?" His eyes flashed open, he grabbed my chin and caressed it.  
>"There is so much more as to why I killed them. So much more."<br>"Tell me..." He dropped me onto the floor so I was standing.  
>"You know how much I love you now."<br>"You would kill for me." I answered shakily, not proud that he would do such a thing for me, he nodded his head.  
>"I would die for you, back then... I loved you just as much."<p>

_I started my way up to the small shanty at the end of Amaniki village, it was a beautiful village, exactly where a beautiful woman should be born, like mi Bella. I smirked, grasping the ring in my hand tightly, still very nervous to speak with her parents on the matter at HAND, yet still so calm to walk up to their house and answer the door. I knocked on the door, putting on my best smile, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath listening to the happy children that danced played throughout the village.  
><em> _This island would be mine one day and I think it is best I have a queen to help me rule it. The door opened and I gulped, this man looked intimidating, but I bet I could fight- Nope! My father told me it was disrespectful to challenge the parent of your soon to be mate. I waved awkwardly, her father staring down at me with strict brown eyes, his mustache needed some trimming, his head was shaved, and he wore a beat up white tank top, with ripped blue jeans, much father from the attire I was accustomed to.  
>"Vaas, I believe?" I nodded my head, holding my free hand out, my right one because that was respectful, he didn't take it and I slowly pulled my hand away licking my lips and chewing my inner cheek.<br>"My father is-"  
>"I know who your father is boy, what do you want?" My smile fell and I grew serious to, I couldn't stutter I couldn't make a mistake, this man was taller than me, but that didn't mean anything, I straightened myself out and took a deep breath.<br>"I would like to speak to you about your daughter." I started, he crossed his arms and snorted.  
>"Your not the only one, now that she is meeting her eighteenth birthday, I anticipate my more will come asking for her hand in marriage." I smiled, that was easy, now for the hard part.<br>"Well... Uh... Sir, I have come to ask not only for her hand in marriage, but your approvals of our love. I would do anything for-"  
>"What have you to offer my daughter?" I bit my bottom lip furiously, this man was crazy.<br>"I have the island, my heart, my children, protection, respect-"  
>"I do not want my daughter to be idolized into a god." He interrupted me again, what an arrogant man, I can see why Mirabella hates them so much. I shouldn't have come here, I decided while Mirabella was going hunting alone, I could take a couple minutes to come here and get approval from her father before the carnation in three weeks, in which I turn eighteen, she a few weeks after then.<br>"I promise you she will not. Actually, many will see her as my queen." He pulled his fist back slamming it into my nose, I was thrown back over the stairs and onto the ground, blood pouring from my nose. What the fuck did I do wrong?  
>"You stay away from my daughter or I will kill you, I do not want her to be associated with any of your native ways of life." I was confused, wasn't Mirabella native, she was... Her mother was a native, her father the same, yet they didn't respect our culture, what we preserved. I threw the ring forward, it landed before the man she considered a true father, he stared down at if. A ruby emerald in the center, small, but what I could find and her favorite, I made the ring myself, it was for her and her alone, but now I couldn't give it to her, her parents would die before they let's us get married... Or maybe it was just her father, but still, what an asshole.<br>"I will go, but just remember who your daughter has been kissing for the past three years." I then turned on my way out of the village, the confession I had made still at the back of the man's mind as he picked up the ring and threw it off the patio, a child coming by to pick it up and run off with it. I had spent months on the ring, nights and nights of nonstop work, searching for it, it didn't matter now, what mattered was getting back to my Bella and I would not tell her about this confrontation with her father, I am sure her father would do the same.  
><em>

We sat on the bed now, Vaas had told me his story about what had happened, it made me depressed, miserable. We didn't bother getting dressed, I guess we felt comfortable that way, somehow more calm. We laid beside each other, I stared intently at him. If anyone walked in now, it surely would look like we did just make love. The lack of air condition caused unwanted perspiration, the covers that mingled around our bodies, where to sticky and smelled like piss.  
>"So you wanted to Marry me?"<br>"I did." Did? That's bad, he doesn't want to marry me any more.  
>"How bout now?"<br>"I can't think about marriage now, but I can think about a couple other things." He broke the elephant in the room, flipping me over so he was on top of me and pressing his forehead to mine before giving me a sweet kiss and positioning his still hard length at my entrance. He was still so hard, no matter how much I demeaned him, he still wanted me.  
>"Vaas?" I placed my hands on either side of his face.<br>"Yes..."  
>"I can't do this." His eyebrows furrowed with anger, I flinched when he slammed his fist into the bed.<br>"Why fucking not?"  
>"Because... I'm not ready for this yet. Something is stopping me, something is keeping me from doing this."<br>"Let that something go and let me have you. I can't take this anymore." He growled, I sighed, pushing him off of me, I sat up and looked away.  
>"What is stopping you?" He asked hoarsely, I chose not to answer, it would make him angrier if I did. "Then fucking fine!" He stood up from the mattress and dressed in bloodless clothes he found on the floor before leaving out the door with a slam. I had probably ruined that connection we had before, I felt willing, but he killed, even the fact that he would kill for me bothered me, nobody deserves to die. Sometimes I get angry and want people to die, but it was to hard for me, I couldn't kill anyone, it was not in my nature, I couldn't even deal with knowing someone was being killed without feeling guilty. Yet, that time I killed all those warriors, I felt bad, depressed afterwards, but I killed them all. I laid back and took a deep breath, thinking about what I had just done. Vaas truly did love me, I had to take my time though, despite all the kisses and showering, I certainly had to think about it more before I completely gave myself to him.<p> 


End file.
